Le château de verre
by Cristaline
Summary: Après une grave tragédie, une Rin endeuillée reçoit la visite inattendue de Sesshomaru, qui souhaite lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre. Il ne se doute pas que le simple fait de reprendre sa protégée humaine sous son aile le temps d'une saison aura des conséquences fracassantes sur leur existence.
1. Possibilité d'évasion

Note de l'auteure: Et oui…plutôt que de satisfaire votre curiosité avec de nouveaux chapitres pour mes autres fics, je vous en sers une autre entièrement nouvelle, dans l'ère féodale cette fois! Je m'ennuyais un peu de la sauce classique…Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une histoire que j'avais d'abord commencé en anglais sous un autre titre et avec laquelle je ne savais pas trop dans quelle direction m'en aller, outre le fait que je voulais approfondir l'aspect psychologique des personnages (et je me sentais franchement un peu handicapée vu la barrière linguistique). Et ben…alors que je bouffais innocemment mon petit-déjeuner la semaine dernière…HOP! Un (autre!) concept entier de fic de Sess/Rin est apparu diaboliquement dans ma tête, me forçant ainsi à récupérer ce morceau de fic inachevé et en faire un giga monstre de plusieurs centaines milliers de mots…et oui…je prédis que celle-ci sera longue…

En fait, cette fic va reprendre plusieurs thèmes et concepts qui étaient présents dans Quête pour l'immortalité, et se passe chronologiquement presque au même moment, soit plusieurs années après la mort de Naraku, mais elles ne sont pas liées entre elle : la relation initiale qu'entretien Rin et Sesshomaru au début est différente, certaines péripéties pourraient se ressembler, mais globalement l'histoire et son style se trouvent dans un autre registre. Le rating est plus élevé, car je m'attends à ce que certaines parties soient plutôt (très) sombres…

L'histoire n'est pas entièrement linéaire, et certains chapitres pourraient être très longs, et d'autres plus courts, enfin… Pour les personnes qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez que certaines de mes histoires sont longues à démarrer…et c'est normal parce que j'aime bien mettre la table…mais lorsque ça démarre…attachez vos tuques de la broche! Je vais m'assurer que l'intensité émotionnelle y soit, la raison première pour laquelle je traine encore ici ;)

Le titre est inspirée d'une chanson du groupe Linkin Park que j'écoutais récemment (Castle of Glass) qui concorde très bien avec la trame de fond. Aussi, si Quête pour l'immortalité était par moment inspiré du Seigneur des anneaux, j'avoue que celle-ci risque d'être influencée un peu par le Trône de Fer, mais je vous promet de ne pas tuer (autant) de personnages que dans la célèbre série de George RR Martin…

Sommaire : Après une grave tragédie, Rin reçoit la visite inattendue de Sesshomaru, qui souhaite lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle. Il ne se doute pas que le simple fait de reprendre sa protégée humaine sous son aile le temps d'une saison bouleversera leur existence à tout jamais.

Le château de verre

Chapitre 1 : Possibilité d'évasion

La bête affamée hurla son effroi, lorsque le funeste Inu Youkai trancha son corps en morceaux, laissant un ravage carmine derrière lui. Le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest jeta un œil à ce qu'il restait de sa proie, mais ne se donna pas la peine d'essuyer sa lame Bakusaiga. Il resta immobile comme la pierre tandis qu'il attendait l'attaque d'autres faibles démons.

Sesshomaru n'était pas d'humeur clémente, c'était au moins la centième bête qu'il avait mise à mort aujourd'hui. Les démons devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et affamés, semant le désordre un peu partout : ses terres, d'autres terres démones, les terres humaines.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, il était de plus en plus impatient : il semblerait que les autres démons dans la région avaient décidé de rester hors de vue. Il refoula un soupir, tenta d'ignorer la puanteur de démons qui empestait l'air et continua sa route. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il était étonné par l'abondance de démons : il n'en avait pas vu en aussi grand nombre depuis la défaite de Naraku. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment : la certitude que le village de sa protégée avait également été attaqué. En effet… la splendide jouvencelle qu'il s'est juré de protéger était peut-être en danger. Il avait fait de nombreux efforts pendant toutes ces années pour faire confiance à l'instinct de son demi-frère en vue d'assurer sa protection, mais il avait désormais l'impression que même la présence du hanyou auprès de Rin n'était plus assez pour la garder à l'abri. En fait, même si les Terres de l'Ouest subissaient des attaques sporadiques depuis le début du printemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Rin était devenue plus autonome et distante au cours des dernières années, et l'innocente fillette qu'il s'était fait un devoir de protéger était devenue un être entièrement différent. Peu importe…elle avait toujours de l'importance pour lui et il ressentait un besoin instinctif de la voir respirer. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle devait mourir prématurément parce qu'il l'avait laissé aux soins d'un village d'humains. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il allait peut-être apercevoir son éternel sourire, qui avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

Les rayons tardifs se transformèrent en un crépuscule rouge. C'était soudainement redevenu très calme. Le démon rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et s'envola dans les airs, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

…

« Kaede-sama, vous devez prendre du repos! »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit inutile…ma chère Rin, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps », répondit la vieille femme d'une voix rauque. Elle toussa violemment dans sa manche. Une flèche empoisonnée lui avait transpercé un poumon, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre.

« Laissez-moi au moins aller chercher de l'aide. Kagome pourrait… »

« Arrête Rin, tu n'y peux rien. Je suis en train de mourir », la coupa Kaede. « J'ai besoin que tu notes mes dernières volontés. Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Shippo font tout leur possible pour les personnes blessées qui peuvent être sauvées…et Sango est trop profondément plongée dans sa peine pour être dérangée. Miroku doit prendre soin d'elle. Tu es la seule qui puisse faire cela pour moi. Je sais que c'est difficile… »

«Mais… »

« Pas de mais, jeune fille. Sois une adulte indulgente envers cette vieille femme »

Défaite, Rin hocha de la tête et s'en alla chercher du papier et de l'encre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était aussi en train de perdre Kaede. Elle ravala ses larmes et darda d'un sourire rassurant la vieille femme qui était devenue une seconde mère pour elle.

« Je vous écoute Kaede »

La vieille femme récita froidement des souhaits et informations que Rin nota sur un morceau grossier de papier de riz. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés et son esprit était engourdi par la peine. Qu'allait-elle faire sans Kaede et son prétendant? Elle avait fait tant d'efforts afin de se conformer à ce qu'on lui disait de faire: elle avait appris à socialiser avec les humains et obéir aux ordres, faire la distinction entre ses rêves et la réalité, les désirs et les obligations, trouver un sens à sa vie, apprendre à laisser aller tout ce qui lui était précieux afin de reconstruire son identité. Malgré tout, encore une fois, elle perdait tout…

« C'est tout ma chère Rin. Merci d'avoir été aussi gentille », murmura Kaede en fermant les yeux.

« Kaede…pas maintenant…s'il vous plait! », pria Rin, qui faisait tout pour ne pas fondre en sanglots.

« Pas maintenant…mais très bientôt… »

« Kaede-sama…Rin-chan… », interpela un villageois. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Vous avez un visiteur »

« Un visiteur ? », s'enquit Rin.

« Oui…enfin…il est arrivé », murmura Kaede. « Faites-le entrer »

Les yeux de Rin devinrent très grands, lorsqu'elle aperçut une splendide silhouette blanche –ô combien familière- s'introduire dans l'entrée de la hutte.

Un silence de plomb s'installa tandis que le youkai et la jeune femme se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, immobiles. Seul le bruit des grillons et du vent confirmait que le temps ne s'était pas complètement arrêté.

« Rin…cela fait longtemps », observa Sesshomaru tandis qu'il s'approchait. Un an peut-être? Il n'en était plus certain…

« Mon seigneur », murmura Rin. « Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite…»

« Tu aurais dû. J'étais…préoccupé… », admit-il. « Toutefois, je suis également venu pour la vieille femme… »

« Oui Sesshomaru, je vous attendais », reconnut Kaede. « Rin, laisse-nous s'il te plait.»

« Mais! Kaede! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là lorsque nous aurons terminé. Le seigneur youkai aussi »

Confuse, mais obéissante, Rin hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

« Sesshomaru-sama, comme vous pouvez le voir, Rin va bien et est en sécurité »

« Mais triste »

Kaede soupira. « Plusieurs personnes sont mortes, mon seigneur, incluant Kohaku, le garçon qu'elle était censée épouser »

Le youkai leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Rin était promise à l'exterminateur de démons? »

« Pas encore. Mais il lui faisait la cour depuis un bon moment déjà. Rin s'attendait à recevoir sa demande à tout moment »

« Et elle comptait l'accepter? »

« Bien sûr Sesshomaru-sama, vous savez à quel point ils étaient proches »

« Je suppose que j'ai mal évalué la nature de leur relation », pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Il devait vous être impossible de deviner. Vos visites sont devenues si rares depuis que Rin est devenue une jeune femme… »

« Je n'avais plus l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de ma compagnie »

« Peut-être bien mon seigneur, mais vous êtes toujours très important pour elle. » Kaede toussa. « Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait enfin réussi à trouver la paix et le bonheur avec les siens. Si elle décidait de partir, elle saurait au moins qu'elle aura toujours une maison ici…pour elle, quoiqu'il advienne. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez l'avoir à vos côtés, le temps est propice, étant donné qu'elle vient de perdre son futur mari et qu'elle me perdra très bientôt… »

Le youkai haussa de nouveau un sourcil. « Je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas que Rin quitte les humains. Et pourtant vous savez que si je lui pose la question maintenant, son jugement pourrait être affecté »

« Mes volontés ont-elles réellement de l'importance? Je ne vous avais demandé que de pouvoir lui apprendre à vivre parmi les humains, et vous m'avez accordé ce souhait, mon seigneur… »

« Et elle a trouvé le bonheur parmi les siens. Qui suis-je pour lui demander de retourner à ma vie nomade? »

« Alors, vous ne comptez pas lui poser la question? », s'enquit Kaede, surprise.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela», dit-il avec une froideur saisissante. « Je pense simplement que le temps n'est pas venu »

« Vous avez peut-être raison, mon seigneur. Mais vous devriez peut-être quand même lui tenir davantage compagnie en ces temps difficiles. Je suis certaine qu'elle apprécierait », suggéra Kaede.

« J'ai des obligations. »

« Et vous êtes quand même venu aujourd'hui pour vous assurer qu'elle va bien », murmura Kaede.

La vieille femme prit de profondes respirations.

« La vie quitte mon corps, maintenant. Je ne spéculerai plus sur ce qui est mieux pour Rin. Je ne sais même pas si votre âme de démon pourra un jour comprendre réellement ses besoins et ses sentiments, maintenant qu'elle est grande… Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous réussirez à prendre soin d'elle…ou à confier cette tâche à quelqu'un qui le pourra… »

« Hmph, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je peux la protéger »

« Rin a besoin de plus que de la protection, mon seigneur. Elle est humaine, et non pas une simple…bête de compagnie. J'espère que vous saisissez la nuance… »

« Si vous avez terminé avec vos insultes, je vais partir », rétorqua le youkai avec une froideur hostile, tandis qu'il se levait.

« Attendez Sesshomaru. Je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais simplement vous laissez savoir qu'elle est assez mature pour prendre ses propres décisions…mais elle reste tout de même un être fragile…une magnifique fleur qui a éclos malgré le fait que son sol était corrompu par tant de ténèbres… S'il vous plait…assurez-vous qu'elle garde son âme magnifique…et heureuse… Elle est comme ma fille, vous savez… »

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Sesshomaru pouvait sentir la mort sur elle.

« Comptez sur moi…dame Kaede »

Il sortit Tenseiga de son fourreau.

« Non…mon seigneur…ce corps est trop vieux et j'ai déjà vécu assez longtemps. Je vous en prie…laissez-moi partir… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa protégée n'allait pas aimer cette décision.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sortie, il vit Rin accourir vers la hutte avec le hanyou et les autres. Il les laissa entrer, et se laissa choir près de la porte, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il les entendit vaguement échanger quelques dernières paroles, mais il ne prêtait guère attention. Quelques secondes de silence lui firent tourner la tête. Kaede ferma les yeux…et elle sourit.

…

L'odeur d'encens était étouffante. Son dos, ses genoux et ses pieds lui faisaient mal, mais elle continua de prier.

Elle priait pour les villageois qui étaient morts…pour Kaede…

Pour Kohaku.

Rin essaya de ne pas pleurer. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains tremblantes sur elle, son pâle sourire, ses lèvres froides sur les siennes en guise d'adieu, tandis qu'il mourrait.

La mort de Kaede était douloureuse, mais jamais autant que celle de Kohaku. Comme elle, il avait été un enfant…abimé…mais ils avaient trouvé une forme d'équilibre, de bonheur ensemble, ils avaient trouvé une raison de vivre ensemble, et ils étaient prêts à passer le reste de leurs vies à prouver les dieux qu'ils pouvaient prendre le contrôle de leur destiné…

Mais un démon serpent l'a mordu, tandis qu'il essayait de la protéger d'autres ennemis. En un instant, la mort se jetait sur lui, douloureuse, mais rapide, volant son âme avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se dire correctement au revoir…

Lui laissant seulement ses lèvres glacées, ses yeux vides et ses taches de rousseurs sur sa peau pâle. Kohaku est décédé. Il est mort il est…

Rin ferma soudainement les yeux et se leva. Elle regarda brièvement la flaque de larmes qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol de bois et souffla la dernière chandelle allumée qui restait sur l'hôtel du temple. Elle sortit de l'endroit aussi rapidement que s'il avait été en flammes. Elle devait partir et vite. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, faible et fiévreuse à la fois. Elle de s'enfuir, mais elle ne savait pas où.

Une brise froide caressa ses joues, elle se sentait observée. Elle mit instinctivement une main sur sa dague, cachée sous son obi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détecte l'espion. Une paire d'yeux d'ambre, qui la regardait de haut, perché à un arbre, le reflet de la pleine lune les faisait luire dans l'ombre. Sesshomaru sauta et atterrit en face d'elle.

« Sesshomaru-sama. Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien »

Rin sentit une rafale de colère traverser son esprit. « Comment puis-je aller bien? J'ai perdu deux des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie! Non je ne vais pas bien Sesshomaru-sama! », s'emporta-t-elle tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais son regard glissa rapidement vers le sol. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était en droit d'être en colère contre lui. Pouvait-il seulement savoir ce qu'elle ressentait?

« Je-je suis désolée, mon seigneur. Je ne voulais pas être aussi… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu souffres, et mes mots étaient mal choisis. »

« Je…crains que je sois en ce moment une compagnie plutôt désagréable …vous devriez peut-être revenir me voir un autre jour, mon seigneur…», murmura la jeune femme.

Il prit délicatement son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et chassa les larmes sur sa joue avec son pouce.

« Ridicule. Je sais ce qu'est le deuil et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule », rétorqua le youkai avec fermeté, mais son regard était tout sauf rigide.

Rin avait de la misère à en croire ses oreilles. Elle rougit et lui sourit timidement.

« Merci, mon seigneur »

« Hm. Viens maintenant. », ordonna-t-il tandis que sa main quittait sa joue et qu'il tournait les talons.

Rin hocha la tête et le suivi en silence. Ils allaient dans les bois. Lentement mais surement, les odeurs et les sons du village devenaient distants et étaient remplacés par le parfum des pins et des feuilles mortes. Elle pouvait entendre les cris des hiboux et des loups au loin, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Son seigneur était avec elle, et même si elle avait été seule, elle était désormais capable de se défendre.

« Où allons-nous? », s'enquit-elle finalement.

« Nulle part. Je voulais m'assurer que le bâtard ne puisse nous entendre»

« Vous haïssez Inu-Yasha à ce point? »

« Ma haine n'a rien à voir. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il ne se mêle pas à notre conversation »

Ils trouvèrent une clairière. Sesshomaru s'assit au pied d'un arbre et s'appuya contre son tronc.

« Assis-toi, Rin »

Elle se laissa choir à côté de lui et se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas au sujet de ce qu'elle pensait que c'était.

« Quel âge as-tu, maintenant? »

« Bientôt dix-huit ans, mon seigneur »

« Et tu étais sur le point de te marier… Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de Kohaku », dit-il tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard furtif.

« Bien…ce n'était pas si sérieux… Je veux dire …Nous n'avons pas… Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de… », elle soupira. « … Nous nous tenions à peine la main! »

« Je ne te jugeais pas. C'était de la simple curiosité » , répondit-il avec un brin de perplexité.

« Et bien…si cela ne vous dérange pas… J'aimerais éviter d'en parler. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec les détails… Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à vous attarder outre mesure à des évènements passés de toute façon… »

« Non, mais je sais que personne ne peut perdre un être très proche sans ressentir une dose importante de douleur », dit-il, d'une voix basse, presque un murmure, presque comme s'il souhaitait ne pas être entendu.

« Alors, vous avez déjà perdu un être cher, Sesshomaru-sama? », s'enquit Rin, intriguée par sa révélation.

« Une forme de douleur dans la poitrine et une crainte incontrôlable », pensa-t-il tout haut, de manière désintéressée, comme s'il s'agissait des symptômes d'une maladie quelconque. « Je connais ce sentiment, et je me doute que tu voudras parfois être seule. Si tel est le cas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te laisserai à tes occupations »

« N-non ne me laissez pas, Sesshomaru-sama! », s'empressa Rin. « La douleur duquel vous parlez…je…j'y pense beaucoup moins quand vous êtes avec moi comme ça », elle murmura, timide et heureuse toute à la fois.

Le démon se contenta d'acquiescer et profita du silence un instant. Rin lui lança un regard discret, voulant l'observer sans qu'il ne remarque. Il était si différent de Kohaku. Pas de cheveux sombres en bataille, de peau foncée, de sourire chaleureux, d'attitude négligée ou puérile. Sesshomaru était tout l'inverse : cheveux argenté, traits pâles et angulaire, qui lui rappelait à quel point il était haut dans la hiérarchie de l'espèce youkai. Un regard hardi, des marques mauves sur son visage et une armure avec des pics montraient un guerrier jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le doux bruit de sa respiration et l'immobilité de sa silhouette dans la nuit sombre lui rappelaient aussi son impassibilité…l'assassin froid qu'il tentait de lui cacher.

Sous ses traits jeunes se cachait une vieille âme, sage et expérimentée, incapable de se tromper… Sesshomaru, froideur, mystère et perfection. Mais que faisait-il avec elle en cette nuit froide? Pourquoi donnait-il autant d'attention à une triste et faible femme humaine?

« Je dois te demander quelque chose, Rin », dit-il soudainement, l'extirpant de ses rêveries.

« Mon seigneur? »

« Tu es restée presque neuf ans dans ce village. Est-ce que tu as voyagé depuis? », s'enquit-il.

« Non…pas une seule fois », admit-elle. « Est-ce que…vous allez me demander si je souhaite rester ici ou vivre ma vie avec vous? », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Non, le temps n'est pas venu. Tu es assez vieille, mais je ne peux te poser cette question avant que tu guérisses tes blessures. Toutefois, cela ne veux pas dire que tu devrais restait emprisonnée ici.

« …emprisonnée? »

« Il est difficile pour moi de comprendre comment tu peux apprécier une vie sédentaire ici. Je crois qu'un changement serait des plus bénéfiques, mais je dois également veiller sur mes terres en cette période instable… »

« À quoi pensez-vous, mon seigneur? », s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi sur les Terres de l'Ouest pour l'été, qui sont un peu plus calme et sécuritaire à l'heure actuelle que ce village. Cela te rappellera aussi quel genre de vie tu avais il y a neuf années de cela… »

« Alors, je pourrais de nouveau voyager avec vous? Et avec maître Jaken? Et Ah-Un? »

« Oui. Tu pourras revoir Jaken, Ah-Un, faire ce que tu veux. Cela m'importe peu, tant que cela te permettra d'aller mieux », dit-il tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard. « Quand les journées recommenceront à raccourcir, tu pourras revenir ici, et même choisir ton destin, si tu es prête… »

Rin sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il y a un an ou deux, elle aurait été enchantée par l'idée, mais son état actuel l'empêchait d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle ne devrait l'être…mais au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle devrait être folle de joie. Un été entier…avec Sesshomaru-sama!

Elle lui lança un sourire poli et le regarda dans les yeux un instant. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui étaient profonds, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il y a longtemps, il avait été son héros, son gardien et son prince charmant (elle essaya de ne pas rougir à cette pensée). Il n'avait jamais été de la famille pour elle, et pourtant, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait la faculté de lire ses pensées.

En vérité, elle avait cessé d'essayer de déchiffrer la nature de leur relation il y a longtemps…mais à présent…l'intrigue l'énervait de nouveau. Qui était-il pour elle? Pouvait-elle vraiment passer sa vie avec lui? Valait-il la peine d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, afin de retourner à une existence sauvage?

« Rin…tu n'as pas répondu à ma question? », lui rappela Sesshomaru, comme s'il était conscient de tous les doutes qui tourmentaient son esprit, et qu'il tentait de la ramener vers son enthousiasme originel.

«Mon seigneur, bien sûr que j'accepte! Merci mille fois pour votre gentillesse… », elle lui répondit avec un large sourire.

Sesshomaru décida de rester silencieux face à son sourire forcé et ses yeux humides. Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peine, mais cela lui importait peu. Il savait qu'un jour…elle allait sourire de nouveau.

Il allait s'en assurer.

…Fin de chapitre…

Voilà! Ce n'est qu'une intro! Je traduis le reste le plus vite possible. Commentez maintenant! :D


	2. Les tempêtes qui vont et viennent

Chapitre 2 : Les tempêtes qui vont et viennent

La route vers la Terre de l'Ouest était silencieuse, sauf pour la mélodie des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles poussées par une brise estivale. Les rayons de soleil réussissaient çà et là à percer le feuillage de la forêt, rendant la température particulièrement chaude pour ce moment de l'année. À un moment donné : le chemin s'ouvrit sur une vaste plaine, rendant le soleil encore plus puissant. Il faisait dorénavant aussi chaud qu'en été. Rin ferma brièvement les yeux, pour profiter de la sensation des rayons sur sa peau, oubliant sa peine pour un moment. Elle avait toujours aimé les temps chauds.

Elle savait que les terres de Sesshomaru étaient situées un peu plus au Nord : elle espérait que la température y serait clémente, mais un brin plus fraîche qu'à son village qui connaissait parfois des chaleurs suffocantes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Sesshomaru jeter un regard vers l'est, fronçant les sourcils un bref instant.

« Que se passe-t-il, maître? »

« Un orage arrive »

Rin regarda dans la même direction que lui et aperçut de hautes colonnes sombres, couvrant une partie du ciel. Un éclair transperça soudainement les nuages noirs. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent…Elle détestait les orages. Elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper le seigneur youkai.

« Le vent ne souffle pas dans notre direction, je ne crois pas que la tempête viendra par ici », observa-t-elle.

« Ne te laisse pas surprendre. Les vents dans cette région sont imprévisibles : l'instabilité de l'air les fera tourner bientôt », expliqua calmement Sesshomaru.

« Oh…Je vois… », répondit la jeune femme. Elle avait momentanément oublié que le seigneur youkai avait des sens beaucoup plus aiguisés que les siens. « Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on peut se réfugier dans les parages? »

« Il y a les arbres… », dit-il d'un air détaché.

« Sous les arbres? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit où aller durant un orage »

« C'est tout de même mieux qu'une plaine », répliqua le youkai, en lançant un bref regard à sa protégée.

Rin ravala sa salive.

« Nous arriverons dans un lieu boisé sous peu », dit-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

« Alors, il n'y a rien de plus sécuritaire près d'ici? », s'enquit-elle.

« Il y a une caverne…mais je doute fortement que nous puissions y arriver à temps »

« Et bien, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre alors! », répondit-elle tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas.

Le seigneur élégant haussa un sourcil. « Je ne me souvenais pas que tu craignais les orages…Rin ».

Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer tandis qu'elle entendait le tonnerre au loin. « Je n'en avais pas peur…jusqu'à tout récemment… »

Elle sentit ses yeux sur elle, l'invitant à continuer. « La foudre m'a presque frappée l'été dernier. J'ai eu la fabuleuse idée de visiter Kohaku à la fin d'un orage. Le village en entier m'a entendu crier. Mais Inu-Yasha et Shippo trouvent toute cette histoire bien amusante », expliqua Rin, l'air ennuyé.

Le ciel s'assombrit. Rin courait presque dorénavant, mais le youkai eut à peine besoin d'accélérer le pas pour la rattraper.

«Tu dis que la foudre est tombée sur le village lorsque tu étais dehors?»

« Elle est tombée tout juste à côté de moi, sur la maison du chef du village! Au moins, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur... »

« Hmmm, je vois. Je suppose que cela a dû être assez désagréable », commenta le maître youkai.

Rin rit à sa remarque. « Désagréable? J'étais pétrifiée! Oh et bien…j'ai au moins eu un peu d'empathie de votre part…contrairement à d'autres… »

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent enfin la forêt.

BANG!

Rin sursauta vivement, mais Sesshomaru réagit à peine. Une petite pluie se mit à tomber.

« Quittons le sentier pour l'instant pour rejoindre cette colline », dit-il.

« Pour éviter les accumulations d'eau? »

« Oui. Et la caverne est dans cette direction, nous pourrions l'atteindre avant que l'averse ne soit trop forte »

Mais la pluie devint de plus en plus drue très rapidement. Le ciel était dorénavant presque aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune…un mauvais présage. Le youkai regarda pensivement les feuilles se faire balayer par le vent féroce. Il s'immobilisa. Il était trop tard.

« Vite! Mon seigneur! »

« Non »

« Qu-quoi? »

« Nous devons nous arrêter...Il y a une autre plaine à traverser. Il serait mieux de rester ici un certain temps »

Rin le regarda avec inquiétude et hocha la tête. Ils se réfugièrent sous un vaste saule. Le feuillage était si épais que le sol au pied de l'arbre était parfaitement sec. Sesshomaru s'assit à l'écart sur une racine. Rin replia ses jambes et les serra contre elle, comme si elle souhaitait se protéger d'une menace intangible.

Il y eut quelques éclairs aveuglants et un tonnerre assourdissant. Rin sursauta de nouveau et posa son front sur ses genoux : ne voulant plus affronter l'extérieur. Le youkai la regarda avec une certaine curiosité.

« Est-ce que ça va, Rin? »

« Non, j'ai horreur de ça! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici! »

« Ridicule, tout cela sera fini d'ici… »

BaaaaAAAAAAG!

Rin entendit à peine son propre cri, enseveli par le bruit fracassant du tonnerre. Elle jeta un œil au seigneur qui s'était levé et observait un arbre tout prêt qui avait été atteint par la foudre. Les branches du saule volaient dans tous les sens maintenant. Mais même après tout cela, Rin n'était pas prête pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

BANG! BAAAANG!

Même Sesshomaru sursauta cette fois. Deux autres éclairs venaient de tomber à proximité, un des arbres avait été atteint si violemment que le tronc s'effondra presque instantanément avec un grincement sinistre.

« Les arbres sont trop hauts. Partons », dit-il.

« Mais…pour aller où? »

« La caverne. Viens. » Il prit son poignet et courut. Elle n'avait pas le choix de suivre.

Leur course dura un bout de temps dans la forêt. Bien que le sol soit glissant, Rin n'avait aucune objection. Elle préférait courir comme une folle que de rester sous un arbre, à prier que le ciel ne lui tombe pas sur la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière. La pluie tombait si fort que c'était comme si un océan tombait des nuages. Il y avait de l'eau partout, et le tonnerre n'était jamais bien loin. Il y avait des branches qui volaient partout, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le seigneur n'avait toujours pas pris son envol pour gagner du temps. Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçut enfin la grotte, à la base d'une colline.

« Enfin! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le seigneur youkai tourner la tête vers elle et écarquiller les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit un de ses pieds se fracasser sur une roche. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa choir sur le sol. La douleur était sur le coup si aveuglante qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle sentit soudainement une paire de bras la tirer de la pelouse boueuse et continuer à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur refuge. Sesshomaru la déposa doucement sur le sol de pierre. Elle tenait son pied et gémissait de douleur.

« Rin, est-ce que ça va? »

Elle pouvait entendre un peu plus qu'un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle se décida finalement à regarder son pied, et y vit un peu de sang, mais heureusement, rien de sérieux.

« Je crois…que ça va aller. »

Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant.

BANG!

« Ahhhh! »

Aussitôt Rin s'était recroquevillée et tenait avec force ses jambes contre elle. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et lança un regard misérable au youkai.

« Rin, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant », dit-il, tandis qu'il enlevait son armure.

« Je…je sais, m-mais je ne peux pas me contrôler…Je suis désolée… », chuchota-t-elle.

Le seigneur youkai haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne devras pas avoir si peur des orages. Tu devrais profiter de la vue, maintenant que nous avons un refuge convenable », répliqua-t-il stoïquement.

« N-non…Je ne peux pas…Kohaku aimait les orages aussi. Et regarder où il est maintenant… », elle murmura avec tristesse.

Sesshomaru sentit des larmes. Il eut envie de se gifler lui-même pour avoir chagriné sa protégée. Un regard de biais lui indiqua qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour garder la tête froide, mais elle échouait misérablement.

« Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama. Habituellement je ne dérange personne quand je suis triste, mais j'ai nulle part où me cacher maintenant », elle expliqua, en essuyant une larme.

Il la contempla un instant. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'isoler de la sorte. Elle souffrait d'une blessure qui ne pouvait guérir qu'avec du temps. Il savait que la souffrance du cœur était compliquée à se résorber. Elle avait besoin d'aide…une forme de réconfort, peut-être?

Sa détresse l'atteignait de plus en plus. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la sortir de son village dans cet état? Ses compagnons humains auraient su comment l'aider, mais lui n'en avait aucune espèce d'idée. La Rin qu'il connaissait était heureuse, pétillante, et…autonome. Bien sûr, elle avait besoin d'être divertie de temps à autre, et d'être protégée, mais rarement avait-elle nécessité une attention plus complexe. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état de détresse. Et personne n'était avec elle, sauf lui.

Peut-être que la vieille miko avait raison…peut-être qu'il lui manquait les mots et les facultés émotionnelles pour lui porter secours.

Il haïssait cette pensée au plus haut point.

Non…il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là à la regarder pleurer, comme une statue de pierre. Il devait faire quelque chose…mais quoi?

« Rin…je… », débuta-t-il. Elle essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers lui.

Il eut envie de se gifler à nouveau. Pourquoi hésitait-il? Il n'avait pas eu autant de difficulté à lui adresser la parole, lorsqu'elle était sortie du temple en larmes, mais il est vrai que son désespoir n'était pas aussi évident…elle sanglotait aujourd'hui ouvertement et de manière intarissable…

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je crains que nous soyons des êtres très différents. Je n'ai aucune idée quoi te dire », admit-il calmement, espérant que l'honnêteté soit la meilleure solution.

Elle lui sourit timidement. « Vous n'avez pas à dire quoi que ce soit, mon seigneur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me réconfortiez. Vous m'avez déjà dit que vous compreniez ce qu'implique le deuil et vous m'amenez en ce moment sur les Terres de l'Ouest. Que pourrais-je attendre de plus de vous? »

« Je suis conscient que rien de cela ne t'aide en ce moment », répondit-il de façon détachée.

« Et bien…je suppose que le temps fera son œuvre. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, Sesshomaru-sama », dit-elle. « Et bien…il y a peut-être une... chose mais…laissez tomber… »

« Pourquoi laisserais-je tomber? », insista-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous demander cela… », admit-elle, en rougissant ardemment.

Il haussa un sourcil, ce qui la fit littéralement paniquer.

« …Je ne peux pas vous demander cela, maître! Je sais que vous…n'enlacez personne! »

« Vraiment? », s'enquit-il le plus stoïquement du monde.

« Mais mais…c'est un geste d'humains! Je ne peux pas vous demander cela! », raisonna-t-elle avec honte.

« Geste humain? Non, l'étreinte n'est pas une pratique exclusivement humaine », la corrigea-t-il.

« Mais! »

« Rin…ai-je déjà jugé ta manière d'être? », s'enquit-il, avec ce qu'elle perçut comme un brin d'irritation.

« N-non…Jamais… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si embarrassée? »

« Je…suppose que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous acceptiez de vous approcher physiquement d'une humaine », révéla-t-elle, en le fuyant du regard.

Sesshomaru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son dédain envers les humains était-il censé l'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle? Cette idée lui semblait ridicule.

Il décida de faire les premiers pas tandis qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Il glissa un bras autour de son épaule et l'approcha de lui. Elle sembla sous le choc un instant, mais chassa finalement ses pensées irrationnelles et posa ses mains dans son dos afin de compléter l'accolade.

« Vous êtes au courant que vous avez une humaine dans vos bras, maître? », demanda-t-elle dans un murmure timide.

« Oui, alors? », s'enquit-il avec flegme.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Ses joues étaient si brulantes qu'elles allaient sans doute tourner au mauve, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, puisqu'il ne pouvait voir.

C'était plutôt étrange…Kohaku l'avait pris dans ses bras quelques fois lorsqu'elle était triste, mais le geste était un peu maladroit…parce qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle. Sesshomaru n'avait même pas l'air de concevoir que la proximité physique était censée être une source d'embarras.

Sesshomaru…l'homme, ou plutôt, le démon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu toucher qui que ce soit, sauf dans l'action d'un combat pour abattre l'ennemi…

…Ou pour caresser sa joue avec son pouce…

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Son étreinte était tiède et apaisante. Son parfum masculin et grisant…elle ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué… Comment un être aussi stoïque réussissait-il à l'enlacer de cette façon? Elle tenta d'ignorer la sensation de fourmillements dans son ventre, ce n'était surtout pas à son contact qu'elle devait se sentir de cette manière…

Certes, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui…mais il ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il ose envisager la prendre dans ses bras de cette manière, même s'il ne s'agissait qu'un geste complètement désintéressé et platonique de réconfort.

Elle remarqua soudainement qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

« M-merci mon seigneur… », murmura-t-elle. « Je crois que je n'entends plus le tonnerre… »

«...Qu'elles soient violentes ou non, les tempêtes vont et viennent », chuchota-t-il simplement.

« Vous parliez de la mauvaise température, ou de mes troubles d'humeur? », s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je parlais de ce que tu veux », murmura-t-il mystérieusement. « Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. »

Son chuchotement près de son oreille avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Elle posa son visage contre son torse. Elle sentit ensuite une main se déplacer dans son dos pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Ce n'était…qu'un geste de réconfort…rien de plus…elle en était certaine…mais elle l'adorait quand même.

Ce ne fut plus très long avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

…Fin de chapitre…

A/N : Bon, celui-ci était plus court qu'à mon habitude, mais vous verrez que les prochains seront plus longs. Bien qu'il n'y ait pour l'instant que des moments entre Sesshomaru et Rin (pas qu'on s'en plaigne XD), il y aura d'autres intrigues sous-jacentes, d'ici quelques chapitres…Là vous comprendrez que j'en suis encore à tenter de reconstruire la relation un peu amochée de notre couple préféré!

Bon allez! Quelques comms s'il vous plait!


	3. Meurtres de minuit

Chapitre 3 : Meurtres de minuit

Rin sentit les rayons de soleil à travers ses paupières et entendit les oiseaux gazouiller à profusion. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une nuit sans rêve…c'était si rare depuis les…incidents…elle se sentait si reposée.

Elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle n'était plus dans la caverne…mais bien en dessous d'un chêne avec une matière duveteuse et chaude sous elle. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, s'étira paresseusement et jeta un œil au matériel sur laquelle elle s'était endormie. Un large sourire se répandit sur son visage.

La fourrure de Sesshomaru!

Elle la prit dans ses bras et apporta instinctivement la fourrure blanche à son visage…l'odeur de son maitre était là…comme toujours…

Elle sourit avec nostalgie, lorsqu'elle se rappela le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était endormi sur cette fourrure quand elle était plus jeune. Bien sûr, elle ne l'exigeait pas tout le temps, mais parfois, lorsqu'elle était triste, malade ou qu'elle avait froid, il la laissait se blottir contre la matière duveteuse et réconfortante.

Elle se sentit un peu émue. S'il l'avait laissé avec son étoffe, c'est qu'il devait se rappeler à quel point elle aimer s'assoupir dessus, ou simplement la câliner ou l'utiliser en guise de couverture. Elle rougit. Elle devait maintenant lui rapporter!

Elle se leva et essaya de reconnaitre le paysage qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'elle aperçoive la petite entrée de la caverne dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés la veille. L'entrée était au bas d'une petite colline, couverte de rochers et d'herbes longues. Elle vit son maitre au sommet de la petite montagne. Il semblait contempler les nuages vaporeux qui couvraient partiellement le ciel matinal. Rin prit un moment pour l'observer. À quel point il était majestueux au sommet de la colline, sa chevelure argentée et ses vêtements immaculés gracieusement soufflés par le vent.

C'était difficile de croire que la même personne l'avait laissée s'endormir dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Si splendide au premier regard, distant et mystérieux, et pourtant il avait toujours été bon, patient et protecteur envers elle. La plupart des gens voyaient une créature dangereuse, un tueur de sang-froid, mais elle arrivait seulement à voir son cœur plein de bonté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi autant de gens avaient peur de lui. Il n'était pas impulsif ou assoiffé de sang comme d'autres youkais. À ses yeux, il n'était dangereux qu'aux gens qui le méritaient. L'esprit de Sesshomaru n'avait rien de malfaisant…

Mais c'était sa perception de gamine qui guidait ses pensées…Selon ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet au village, elle avait ensuite compris que Sesshomaru s'abstenait de montrer sa nature cruelle devant elle…et une fois de plus elle se sentait touchée, c'était la preuve évidente qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux, il voulait qu'elle ait une haute estime de lui.

Elle sourit et marcha dans sa direction. Elle était soulagée de se rappeler aussi facilement pourquoi elle l'aimait tant quand elle était petite…pourquoi elle avait été si dévastée quand il l'avait laissée dans un village d'humains…

…pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps, jour après jour, qu'il la ramène dans son univers youkai, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il se pouvait bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure option pour elle…

Elle pensa à ce que Kaede lui avait appris, aux avertissements d'un certain moine avant qu'elle ne quitte son maitre pour de bon, ils parlaient tous des différences fondamentales entre humains et démons et le fait que leurs univers respectifs sont tout simplement irréconciliables.

Elle savait que leurs intentions étaient bonnes, et avec les années, elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais pour l'instant, avec la fourrure de son seigneur sur ses épaules et cette merveilleuse vue de lui qui contemplait le ciel, elle voulait croire qu'il était plus qu'un souvenir d'enfance.

Le seigneur youkai la regarda tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la colline. Il songea à lui donner un coup de main, mais après avoir vu la jeune femme se débarrasser de ses zoris avec désinvolture et courir pied nu sur la colline gazonneuse, il en conclu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle le darda de son plus beau sourire.

« Bon matin maitre. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? », lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« Je devrais être celui qui te pose cette question », répondit-il simplement, silencieusement satisfait de pouvoir apercevoir son sourire habituel.

« Oh…et bien ça va…mon pied va mieux et j'ai si bien dormi! », répondit-elle joyeusement. « Après l'orage démentiel, les éclairs, la course et tout cela, je ne pensais jamais que… ». Elle stoppa son papotage lorsqu'elle jeta un œil dans la même direction que son maitre.

« Oh ! Est-ce vraiment ce que je pense que c'est? », s'enquit-elle.

« Oui...Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? », s'enquit-il stoïquement.

« Impressionnant, j'en sais rien. Terrifiant, oui! Est-ce réellement là où nous étions hier? »

« Je crois bien »

Rin observa les arbres ravagés par l'orage. Plusieurs éclairs semblaient être tombés dans un périmètre restreint, un saule mature presque complètement en morceaux. L'endroit exact où ils s'étaient cachés la veille!

« Les arbres sont dangereux durant une tempête », observa-t-elle.

« Ceux qui sont hauts », spécifia-t-il.

« Ou peut-être est-ce moi! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Les éclairs qui me tombent dessus deux fois dans la même année, je vais commencer à croire que j'attire la poisse! »

« Ne sois pas stupide. La malchance n'existe pas », rétorqua-t-il.

« Vous avez peut-être raison…Je suppose que nous étions simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment », songea-t-elle tout haut.

« Si tu es prête, nous devrions continuer », suggéra le seigneur youkai. « Nous avons une longue journée devant nous ».

« Oui, bien sûr! Allons-y avant qu'il ne pleuve encore! »

…

Rin commençait vraiment à croire qu'elle attirait la malchance.

Ses insinuations sur le fait que les arbres étaient dangereux durant les orages ont été suivies d'éclairs absolument déments la veille. Et maintenant, sa blague innocente sur une possibilité d'averse était devenue réalité.

Au moins, elle avait apporté un parapluie, mais il n'était pas assez grand pour pouvoir les protéger tous les deux. Le seigneur youkai ne semblait pas être dérangé par une marche sous la pluie au début, mais même s'il faisait mine de rien, Rin pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas très enchanté par le mauvais temps, ses traits étant encore plus austères qu'à l'habitude…elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible avant cette journée malheureuse.

Rin trouvait le parcours pénible aussi. Le bas de son yukata n'était pas protégé de la pluie, et ses zoris ne cessaient de s'enfoncer maladroitement dans la boue qui couvrait les sentiers.

Si la température n'avait pas été aussi fraîche, elle se serait débarrassée de ces nuisances il y a bien longtemps!

Et elle commençait à être vraiment à s'ennuyer. Sesshomaru était encore moins loquace qu'à l'habitude. Il répondait à ses questions au moyen de monosyllabes la plupart du temps. À un certain point, elle était si ennuyée qu'elle se mit à chanter au sujet de la pluie, de forêts perdues depuis des lustres, de fées et d'elfes, mais le seigneur ne sembla pas être dérangé par le son de sa voix.

Elle pensa à ses amis…Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango…Elle savait que la grande sœur de Kohaku vivait des moments très difficiles, n'ayant pas le luxe d'une distraction comme Rin. Elle espéra qu'ils aillaient tous bien et pris note mentalement de leur écrire dès qu'ils arriveraient sur les Terres de l'Ouest.

Après cela, elle pensa à Jaken et à Ah Un. Elle avait hâte de les revoir…et elle avait aussi très hâte de voir où Sesshomaru habitait. Elle n'était jamais allé au château des Terres de l'Ouest. Sesshomaru n'avait pas été très volubile quand elle lui avait posé des questions à ce sujet, lui mentionnant seulement que son « manoir » était relativement récent. Le château d'Inu Taisho avait été détruit il y a plusieurs décennies et Sesshomaru ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le faire reconstruire…jusqu'à la mort de Naraku. C'était après la fin de la sombre époque du Shikon no tama que ses ambitions pour ses terres l'avaient motivé à reconstruire les quartiers centraux de son domaine. Rin essayait de se l'imaginer. Probablement un château énorme et élégant, avec plein d'arbres autour, mais avec peu de servants, parce que son seigneur appréciait beaucoup la solitude…et elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le reste. Est-ce qu'il y avait une salle de trône? Une bibliothèque? Sesshomaru avait-il un bureau personnel? Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres gens que Sesshomaru et Jaken qui y habitaient? La mère à Sesshomaru peut-être? Peut-être une épouse, des enfants?

Rin voulut instantanément chasser cette pensée. C'était si idiot, si Sesshomaru avait une femme, elle l'aurait su.

Mais elle avait pourtant un doute…Sesshomaru était certes mystérieux au sujet de sa vie personnelle. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit uni d'une femme il y a longtemps. Un mariage arrangé peut-être? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il semblait tant apprécier sa vie de vagabond. Elle jeta un œil à Sesshomaru. Il était détrempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux habituellement brillants collaient sur les côtés de son visage. Rin pensa qu'il avait l'air vraiment las du déluge, mais elle ne souhaitait pas le lui rappeler. Peut-être qu'il profiterait d'une petite distraction…

« Dites, Sesshomaru-sama… », débuta-t-elle. Un coup d'œil du youkai lui confirma qu'elle avait son attention. « Est-ce qu'il y a…une dame des Terres de l'Ouest? »

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien…oui. »

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire! « Qu-quoi? Vous avez une épouse? »

Elle fut persuadée d'apercevoir un peu d'amusement dans ses yeux d'ambre avant qu'il ne réponde. « Et alors? »

« Mais vous ne me l'avez jamais dit! Jamais dit à personne, en fait! Comment serait-ce possible? Ça ne fait aucun sens! »

« Tu as raison Rin. Cela n'a aucun sens »

Elle sembla confuse un moment. « Alors… »

« Je n'ai pas d'épouse. La Dame des Terres de l'Ouest est ma mère pour l'instant », expliqua l'inuyoukai.

« Ah je vois… », répondit-elle, déjà plus calme. Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle. « Je suppose que vous vous êtes bien amusé avec cette plaisanterie, maitre? »

« Hmph…ta réaction était en effet exagéré », dit-il.

Elle fut presque certaine de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le seigneur youkai s'arrêta ensuite à un carrefour, observa un écriteau décrépi, pointant vers un chemin qui menait à une partie plus dense de la forêt. Rin la lut elle aussi.

« Otaki. Est-ce un village? », s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. Je crois que nous devrions s'y arrêter pour la nuit. »

« Vraiment? Ne croyez-vous pas que les villageois risquent de réagir négativement à notre présence? », s'enquit-elle prudemment.

« J'en serais surpris », répondit simplement son compagnon.

Rin comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Le village était déserté…un véritable lieu de solitude. La plupart des huttes étaient à moitié détruites et un cimetière au fin fond du village semblait bien rempli. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune âme qui vive à l'intérieur du village, sauf les leurs.

« Quel endroit désolant », commenta-t-elle. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je crois que ce lieu a été abandonné il y a une décennie. Les sbires de Naraku devaient les importuner à l'époque », supposa Sesshomaru.

Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre à propos de cet endroit. Rin n'était pas du tout certaine d'aimer ce village fantôme.

« Devrions-nous vraiment rester ici pour la nuit? Nous avons quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil… »

« Nous pouvons soit rester ici et nous reposer dehors. Il n'y aura plus d'abris couverts avant que nous atteignions mes Terres. Les humains ont tendance à ne pas vouloir trop s'approcher des territoires youkais ».

« C'est dommage. Alors, je suppose qu'un toit est un toit ».

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un abri encore décent. C'était une auberge abandonnée, avec un toit solide, et pas aussi poussiéreuse que les autres habitations du village. Il y avait même un foyer rudimentaire avec du bois presque sec, comme si des voyageurs y étaient passés il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Rin regarda la pluie tomber par la fenêtre pendant un bref instant. L'après-midi était désormais tardif, et il faisait déjà plus sombre…sans doute à cause de la véritable pluie drue et sans fin!

« Je crois que c'était une bonne idée d'arrêter maintenant, il fait déjà presque nuit », dit Rin, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. « Sesshomaru-sama », dit-elle en tournant de nouveau son regard à l'intérieur.

Elle aperçut Sesshomaru juste à temps pour le voir enlever avec nonchalance une partie de ses habillements détrempés — le laissant torse nu — pour ensuite tordre le haut de ses habits afin d'en chasser le surplus d'eau. Rin sentit de la chaleur lui monter aux joues, tandis qu'elle ouvrit un sac pour y retrouver une petite serviette, qu'elle avait empruntée à Kagome.

« Voilà…mon seigneur…vous pouvez prendre ceci », dit-elle timidement.

Il la regarda brièvement. « Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

« Pas autant que vous »

Il contempla le morceau de tissus un bref moment avant de le prendre de ses mains.

« Je te remercie », dit-il d'un ton bref.

« Je vais faire le tour maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas », répondit-elle avec un sourire, en fixant le plancher.

« Fais ce que tu veux », dit-il en s'essuyant une épaule et un bras.

Rin le salua et se retira rapidement de la pièce, et poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle en fut sortie. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes à moitié nus auparavant, le plus souvent durant l'été, mais de voir son seigneur de cette façon...c'était une autre histoire! Elle rougit une fois de plus, tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses épaules et son torse de guerrier…un heureux mélange de minceur et de muscles bien sculptés…très plaisant à regarder! Avec ses vêtements amples, c'était difficile de savoir à quoi il ressemblait réellement…Kohaku avait l'air d'une crevette à côté de lui…

Rin se secoua la tête et essaya de se changer les idées. Elle se sentait triste et coupable de penser à son ami défunt de cette manière. Les apparences étaient une question si futile, comparée aux évènements qu'elle essayait si fort d'oublier. Elle laissa tomber ses effets personnels dans la chambre la plus douillette qu'elle puisse trouver. Il y avait un futon toujours en bon état, et une large fenêtre. Elle ferma les portes coulissantes et changea de tenue.

Elle comprit soudainement le besoin apparemment urgent de Sesshomaru de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans un yukata sec.

Elle se demanda spontanément s'il avait aussi dû tordre le tissu de ses pantalons.

« Oh non pas encore…espèce d'esprit tordu! », s'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération.

Elle prit la décision de ne pas aller le rejoindre tout de suite, pensa que le youkai pourrait bien apprécier un peu de solitude et d'intimité. Elle s'allongea sur le futon et jeta un œil paresseux dehors. De la pluie drue…encore et encore…Mère Nature était vraiment très capricieuse ces temps-ci…Ou peut-être était-ce Kaede qui faisait tomber de l'eau sur eux, peut-être s'opposait-elle à l'idée que sa petite Rin parte à l'aventure avec le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest une fois de plus…

Les paupières de Rin devinrent soudainement très lourdes. Le son de la pluie l'endormait. Après quelques instants, elle s'assoupit paisiblement.

…

Elle était de retour au village, contemplant un arbre.

« Regarde Rin! Des nashis! », s'exclama une voix masculine.

Rin jeta un œil à Kohaku, et sourit. « Tu les aimes bien, ceux-là, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tout le monde les aime! », dit-il tandis qu'il prit une poire de l'arbre fruitier. « Est-ce que tu en veux? »

« Peut-être plus tard », dit-elle, tout sourire. Elle grimpa sur une branche et le regarda dévorer le fruit.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas? », s'enquit-il innocemment.

« Non merci. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mes favoris »

« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me rappeler! Je parie que tu attends Inu-Yasha et Kagome »

« Oui! », dit-elle en tapant des mains. « Ils vont ramener des melons, enfin! »

Il sourit. « Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? »

« Oh pas grand-chose…sauf manger des melons comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain », dit-elle avec un large sourire. « Nous avons de bonnes provisions d'herbes, je ne crois pas que Kaede va avoir besoin de moi aujourd'hui »

« C'est bien. Peut-être qu'une fois que Kagome et Inu-Yasha seront revenus, Sango va me libérer de mes fonctions pour la journée. Nous pourrions aller aux chutes desquelles je t'ai parlé », suggéra-t-il.

Rin remarqua qu'il était en train de virer à l'écarlate. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Tu me parles de ces chutes encore? Qu'ont-elles de si merveilleuses? Tu sembles si pressé de me les montrer », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Un rire timide s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il rougissait encore davantage. « Et bien tu sais…je voulais montrer cet endroit spécial à une personne spéciale… »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Rin de rougir. Elle avait entendu Kagome et Sango potiner il y a deux jours de cela, à propos de l'intention de Kohaku de lui demander sa main. Kohaku et Sango avaient consulté Kaede au sujet de cette idée, parce que Rin n'avait pas d'autre famille qu'ils pouvaient à qui demander la permission.

Rin s'était demandé brièvement pourquoi Sesshomaru ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit, c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un véritable proche, il visitait de temps à autre, mais qui était-il vraiment pour elle?

Elle comprenait Kohaku de ne pas vouloir attendre encore six autres mois pour demander la bénédiction à une personne qu'elle ne voyait presque plus…Mais elle lui devait tout de même la vie, cela lui semblait une courtoisie tout à fait logique de lui en parler avant.

Elle décida finalement d'arrêter de penser à des choses desquelles elle n'était même pas censée être au courant. Ce n'était pas comme si Sesshomaru allait s'y opposer de toute façon. Il allait probablement accepter d'être présent, lui donner un cadeau extravagant et après cela…elle n'allait sans doute plus jamais le revoir.

Elle sentit des noeuds dans son ventre quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression que de perdre Sesshomaru était comme perdre une partie d'elle-même. En son for intérieur, la fillette qui avait été très attachée au seigneur youkai hurlait d'agonie. Mais elle oublia rapidement cette pensée lorsqu'elle vit Kohaku écarquiller les yeux et laisser tomber le reste de son fruit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kohaku? », s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il dégaina son arme. « Rin, fais attention! »

Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit une paire d'yeux verts acide.

Elle entendu ensuite un cri aigu et assourdissant.

Rin se réveilla en sursaut. Était-ce son propre cri qu'elle avait entendu ou autre chose?

L'obscurité était complète autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle supposa que c'était maintenant le milieu de la nuit. Elle entendit soudain un autre cri aigu provenant de l'extérieur. Elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit la silhouette d'un spadassin trancher un démon qui ressemblait à un lézard. Une lueur argentée lui confirma que le bourreau était bien Sesshomaru. Elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir : ça semblait être une espèce d'embuscade!

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dehors et vit d'autres ennemis s'approcher, mais le youkai les tua facilement…mais l'inquiétude continua tout de même de la tenailler.

Elle entendit soudain des pas légers et rapides à l'intérieur…définitivement pas ceux à Sesshomaru. Elle refoula une exclamation de stupeur et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour s'appuyer contre le mur près de la porte. Ces démons semblaient faibles et elle était certaine d'avoir déjà tué des bêtes de cette espèce…mais jamais de cette manière : Sango ou Kohaku n'étaient jamais bien loin. Cette fois-ci, elle devrait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

Elle entendit un bruit faible de grognement et des reniflements. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, mais hurla mentalement lorsqu'elle réalisa que le démon avait probablement déjà senti son odeur. Elle était piégée.

Elle tenait sa dague serrée dans sa main. Elle vit la créature ouvrir lentement la porte. Elle vit une lame et un museau écaillé entrer lentement dans la pièce.

Elle brandit son arme et attaqua la bête d'un coup précis. L'ennemi avait, semble-t-il, anticipé son attaque et tenta aussi de la trancher. Les deux lames se fracassèrent. La bête jeta un regard moqueur à la jeune femme. Rin savait qu'elle n'allait pas triompher dans une bataille de force contre ce démon, qui était à peu près de la même taille qu'elle. Elle recula d'un pas, bondit du côté gauche de la créature et lui trancha le bras. Le lézard hurla son agonie et la fusilla du regard. Il essaya de la trancher quelques fois à une vitesse féroce que Rin avait de la difficulté à surpasser.

Elle vit soudain un éclair argenté et un éclat carmin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut les restes de son opposant en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol, et une paire d'yeux ambrée briller dans la pénombre.

« Est-ce que ça va, Rin », s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Oui », elle murmura.

Il était toujours torse nu et maintenant couvert du sang des attaquants. On dirait qu'il avait tué plusieurs ennemis avec ses griffes, qui étaient facilement la partie la plus sanguinolente de son anatomie. Au clair de lune, Rin considérait qu'il avait une allure à faire frémir.

Elle entendu des bruits de pas de nouveau, et vit le youkai jeter un œil rapide vers la porte. Il sortit lentement de la pièce. Rin remarqua avec fascination à quel point il était silencieux. Elle se décida à le suivre, ne voulant surtout pas être seule de nouveau.

Deux créatures se tenaient de l'entrée, et n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué que Sesshomaru et Rin étaient seulement à quelques pas. Le youkai avança, lentement, comme un prédateur qui vivait pleinement l'instant présent.

Les lézards virent tous les deux Sesshomaru au même moment. Reconnaissant que leur force ne pouvait égaler celle de leur opposant, ils décidèrent apparemment de s'enfuir, laissant tomber leurs armes et prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

Rin sentit le soulagement l'envahir, mais seulement pour un bref moment. Sesshomaru n'avait apparemment aucune intention de les laisser s'enfuir. Il courut dans leur direction et en quelques secondes seulement les massacra brutalement avec Bakusaiga. Elle vit son maître regarder ses proies avec une froide satisfaction. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent.

Après toutes ces années, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son maitre tuer davantage par amusement que par devoir.

La cruauté duquel parlaient les villageois n'était donc pas que de pures spéculations. Cette pensée la dérangeait profondément. Tous ses rêves d'enfance semblaient maintenant vidés de leur substance, pour laisser place à un néant lugubre.

« Rin? »

La femme regarda distraitement son maitre. « Oui? »

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. Ils sont tous morts», confirma Sesshomaru, tandis qu'il nettoyait sa lame.

Elle savait tout cela. Elle ravala sa salive et essaya de garder la tête froide. Apparemment, son expression l'avait trahie. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu peux retourner te reposer si tu veux. Il reste quelques heures avant l'aube », ajouta le seigneur youkai.

« Suis-je obligée », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. « La pluie s'est arrêtée, n'est-ce pas? Nous pourrions partir tout de suite… »

« Nous pourrions, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a plus personne à l'horizon », insista-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Maudit soit-il…il avait deviné qu'elle ne disait pas tout! Rin baissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis plus fatiguée…et l'endroit est plein de cadavres de démons à présent. Je préfèrerais vraiment partir », répliqua-t-elle. Au moins cette partie était entièrement vraie.

Les traits du youkai s'adoucirent un peu. « Je vois…prépare-toi alors. »

Et après cela, Rin s'inclina rapidement et quitta la pièce. Sesshomaru la regarda s'éloigner silencieusement, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux dans son dos. Elle jura mentalement…cela n'avait jamais été son genre d'être aussi formelle avec lui.

…

Pour une fois, le temps n'était pas désastreux. Les nuages de pluie semblaient avoir pris la poudre d'escampette. Le clair de lune illuminait leur chemin. La vue était franchement splendide, mais Rin n'arrivait pas à en profiter.

Elle sentit les yeux de Sesshomaru sur elle une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, sa curiosité était palpable, son regard sagace lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher, et qu'elle allait devoir se décider à parler éventuellement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Hé Sesshomaru-sama, je ne savais pas que toutes les mauvaises langues qui disent que vous êtes cruel et sans remords avaient raison? Ridicule! Cela lui semblait tout à fait absurde de même envisager lui révéler la nature de ses pensées.

Elle savait très bien qu'il était un puissant youkai, et que ses proies ne se comptaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi le fait de le voir tuer deux démons la troublait à ce point. C'était seulement logique qu'il les abatte. Ils auraient pu aller chercher des renforts ou auraient pu dire à d'autres qu'une jeune jouvencelle à l'allure délicieuse se dirigeait vers les Terres de l'Ouest. Après tout, leur groupe les avait attaqués en premier. Ce n'était pas que de simples passants.

En réalité, elle se disait plutôt que c'était la lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux qui la dérangeait le plus. C'était la seule personne parmi ses proches qui pouvait ressentir quelques formes de satisfaction en contemplant les corps inertes de ses opposants. Kagome, Sango, Miroku et Shippo n'aimaient jamais tuer un opposant. Inu-Yasha profitait bien d'une bonne bataille, mais c'était le défi du combat qu'il aimait, et non pas le meurtre en tant que tel. Si Sesshomaru ressentait de la satisfaction devant un ennemi défait, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était exactement comme les villageois le décrivaient? Un youkai sans cœur qui tue pour le plaisir? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il partait pendant de si longues périodes, lorsqu'elle voyageait avec lui…pour soulager ses envies de massacres?

« Tu sembles fatiguée, Rin », dit Sesshomaru, soudainement déterminer à briser le silence. Si inhabituel, pensa Rin, mais en même temps, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui cacher des choses.

« Je-je vais bien, mon seigneur », marmonna-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que je porte tes effets personnels un certain temps? », s'enquit-il.

Rin refoula un sourire. Elle reconnaissait une vieille tactique subtile, qui consistait à lui poser quelques questions au hasard sur son état, mais son but ultime était toujours de connaitre la source de ses tourments. Vu sa nature bavarde, parler d'un problème l'amenait habituellement à ensuite parler d'un autre…enfin…cette petite stratégie connaissait un assez bon succès. Elle savait qu'elle était un livre ouvert, et son maitre s'en souvenait…Il était beaucoup trop perspicace pour un être aussi stoïque. Elle espéra seulement que pour une fois, elle pourrait garder un secret…

« Ce serait bien », répondit-elle finalement. Elle lui donna son sac avec un sourire timide, en fixant son armure, mais un regard rapide vers ses yeux d'ambre lui confirma que le supplice n'était pas terminé.

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux. S'ensuivit un autre regard perçant du youkai. Rin ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir tenir longtemps, elle craignait l'issue finale.

« La façon avec laquelle tu as tranché le bras de ce démon était impressionnante, je dois admettre » , commenta Sesshomaru. « Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais à faire des attaques offensives »

« Je n'ai pas du tout _aimé_ tuer ce démon, mon seigneur. La créature horrible a saigné partout sur le splendide futon que je venais tout juste de trouver », répliqua Rin.

Elle se maudit intérieurement…pour le ton insistant qu'elle avait employé lorsqu'elle avait dit ne pas avoir aimé tuer la créature. S'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la source de ses tourments, il était sur le point de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu détestais à ce point la vue du sang. Je suppose que tu n'as pas aimé me voir le trancher en morceaux », dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Rin eut envie de hurler. Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de poser toutes ces questions, alors qu'il était aussi sagace?! Il savait déjà tout!

Elle décida de ne pas répondre.

« Je croyais que tu y étais habituée, puisque ton village est fréquemment la cible d'attaques. Tu es aussi l'amie de plusieurs exterminateurs de démons, si je me rappelle bien », continua-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il aussi taciturne quand elle s'ennuyait et tout le contraire quand elle voulait rester tranquille? Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement aussi loquace et curieux, mon seigneur? Est-ce tous ces meurtres qui vous ont mis de bonne humeur? »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela », balbutia-t-elle. « C'était stupide! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse! »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser pour avoir partagé ton opinion, Rin », répondit-il stoïquement. « Est-ce la source de tes tracas? L'idée j'ai aimé tuer tous ces démons? »

La gorge de Rin devint soudainement très sèche…le fait qu'elle était sur le point de confronter Sesshomaru au moyen de ses jugements d'humain la terrifiait plus qu'une tempête d'éclairs.

« Eh bien…vous ne semblez pas être dérangé par le sang et le fait de tuer… », débuta-t-elle prudemment, « je suis désolée, maître. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que je parle aussi ouvertement »

« Pourquoi? »

« Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire »

« J'insiste. Dis la vérité », rétorqua-t-il. Rin ravala sa salive, incertaine de comment procéder.

« C'était la première fois que je vous voyais tuer d'aussi près. Votre manière de les tuer est bien différente de quiconque au village… »

« Tu avais peur? », s'enquit-il soudainement.

« Qu-quoi? Non! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Et bien…peut-être un peu… », admit-elle.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Son silence rendait les choses encore pires…Le silence était vraiment en train de la tuer!

« Rin, je suis le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Je suis un youkai. Je tue fréquemment pour protéger mes terres, ma personne et tout ce qui m'importe…cela t'inclut aussi », dit-il.

Rin ravala de nouveau sa salive, ayant l'impression de marcher sur des coquilles d'œufs.

« Je sais tout cela…mais, j'ai entendu des choses au village…à propos de votre cruauté, du fais que vous tueriez sans raison, ou par plus plaisir. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours cru que tout cela était faux… »

« C'est faux. Je tue toujours pour une raison », répondit-il froidement.

« Je sais que c'était logique de tuer ces deux démons plus tôt…il voulait probablement me manger, ou pire encore… ». Elle s'arrêta.

« Continue », ordonna-t-il.

« Les villageois…ils disent que vous tuez des humains comme passetemps…», laissa-t-elle échapper de ses lèvres. « Est-ce vrai? »

« Bien sûr que non », rétorqua-t-il. Rin trouvait qu'il avait l'air presque offensé, mais elle devait savoir la vérité…

« Ils disent que vous avez fait tout un massacre dans un village voisin, il y a plusieurs années de cela… »

Sesshomaru resta silencieux pour un bout de temps. Rin se tourna vers lui. Il semblait pensif.

« Je ne tue plus inutilement. Je tue seulement les humains qui constituent une menace ou qui ne peuvent être raisonnés par la défaite. Je tue aussi à l'occasion ceux qui sont des nuisances générales…des tueurs, des bandits. J'ai aussi tué des violeurs, une ou deux fois. Quand je vois des humains ou des démons qui se comportent comme des bêtes, je les traite conséquemment », expliqua-t-il.

« …Je vois… », murmura Rin. Le « plus » de sa phrase était un aveu assez net, mais elle ne voulait pas insister. Il n'avait jamais jugé ses habitudes _humaines_ , pouvait-elle réellement questionner sa nature youkai?

« J'ai déjà tué inutilement dans le passé », admit-il. « Mais c'était avant de te rencontrer ».

Rin sentit des noeuds dans son ventre. Elle était blessée par le fait qu'il ait déjà tué des gens de son espèce gratuitement…comme le démon serpent qui avait tué Kohaku ou celui qui avait tiré une flèche à Kaede…mais elle était également profondément touchée par le fait qu'il ait avoué ouvertement avoir changé ses…habitudes de meurtres... grâce à elle.

« Pourquoi avez-vous cessé? », s'enquit-elle.

« Tu m'as fait comprendre que les humains sont des êtres comme les autres…et que certains d'entre eux peuvent mériter protection »

« Qu'ai-je fait pour vous faire penser de cette manière? »

« Tu ne m'as pas détesté au premier regard. Il me semblait juste de t'accorder le même traitement. »

Rin ressentit une profonde vague de remords. Rien n'était simple…et elle venait de comprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait –absolument tout – transcendait la simple cruauté.

Elle comprit que la haine gratuite entre humains et démons dicte tout…mais pourquoi donc? Sa propre existence avait été un enfer à cause de bandits humains, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Sesshomaru. Comment pouvait-elle le juger? Elle avait méprisé sa propre espèce si longtemps…mais elle avait tout de même réussi à respecter les humains de nouveau, seulement parce que lui –un démon– l'avait laissée dans un village d'humains, pour qu'elle se réconcilie avec les siens…

Et aujourd'hui, elle osait le juger.

Elle se trouvait soudainement très idiote.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir jugé, maitre. De toutes les personnes sur ces terres, j'aurais dû être la première à vous comprendre. Je me sens si stupide… », souffla-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Ne le sois pas. Ta méfiance envers les youkai te gardera en vie », dit-il simplement.

« Non, je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je peux me méfier du démon ordinaire, mais je ne devrais pas me méfier de vous. Je vous dois tout! »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que je sois un youkai pur-sang », répliqua-t-il calmement.

« Je m'en fiche! Kaede et les autres ne vous aiment peut-être pas beaucoup, mais vous êtes important à mes yeux. Ce que vous faites ne devrait pas m'importer, même si vous tuez au quotidien, même si vous aimez cela. Cela ne m'importe plus », balança-t-elle avec indignation. « Je…je ne veux pas vous perdre, comme j'ai perdu Kaede, Kohaku, ma mère, mon père et mon frère. Je ne comprends peut-être pas qui vous êtes, mais je veux que ça change. Je veux connaitre, et comprendre tout ce que vous êtes…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence Rin, je ne vais nulle part », répondit-il simplement.

« Je sais…mais si on continue comme ça, je crains que nous devenions des étrangers. Je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive », dit-elle avec sincérité. « Vous m'avez laissé un choix il y a longtemps, mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Et je réalise aujourd'hui que je ne vous connais pas autant que je l'aimerais. Je veux vous connaitre véritablement, avant de faire un choix qui aura des conséquences sur le reste de ma vie »

Le youkai se sentit un peu secoué par ses mots. Il est vrai qu'il avait été un gardien et un protecteur envers elle, mais il avait peu partagé sur sa personne avec Rin. Elle n'était qu'une enfant…

Ridicule…il ne partage absolument rien avec personne: qu'ils soient youkais ou humains, adultes ou enfants. Est-ce que cela pouvait être différent avec sa protégée? L'enfant bavarde qu'elle était s'est transformée en brillante jeune femme, elle l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas qu'une demoiselle qui chante des contes de fées avec sa jolie voix…Elle était…autre chose…son âme beaucoup plus vieille que ce qu'elle ne le laissait deviner.

Après cette mûre réflexion, il réalisa qu'il l'avait contemplée tout ce temps, avec une expression qui semblait la troubler. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser tomber sa garde. Il ressentit le besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

« Tu es véritablement une adulte, Rin », dit-il.

Elle rougit légèrement. « Mais qu-que voulez-vous dire? »

« Tu dis t'être trompée à mon sujet. Je me suis trompé aussi. Tu es beaucoup plus pensive que je ne te pensais capable de l'être »

Les joues de Rin prirent encore une teinte plus foncée. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte. Pensait-il qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine sotte?

« Et-et bien, merci mon seigneur. Je suis soulagée que vous ne pensez pas que je ne suis qu'une jeune gamine…naïve… »

« L'âge n'a rien à voir. Plusieurs youkais ne grandissent jamais », insista-t-il. « Je t'assure qu'il s'agit bien d'un compliment ».

Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lu ses pensées. Elle sourit simplement. Un lourd poids venait d'être libéré de ses épaules. Elle avait craint que ses pensées chargées de jugements soient accueillies avec regard hautain ou de la dérision, ou qu'il lui suggère carrément de retourner dans son village de mortels. Elle était heureuse de s'être trompée.

« Tes pensées sur notre relation semblent beaucoup plus profondes que les miennes. Je suis satisfait que tu les aies partagés », commenta le seigneur youkai. « Je ne croyais pas que tu étais troublée par le fait que nous prenions nos distances »

Encore…il venait d'amorcer un nouveau sujet. Il était en effet plein de surprises…pensa Rin.

« J'étais triste que vous ne veniez plus aussi souvent…mais je croyais normal qu'il faille passer à autre chose dans ma vie…afin d'être une personne normale…mais à présent, je réalise que j'aimerais me départir de cette normalité pour un petit bout de temps. Et être l'humaine sauvage qui voyage avec son seigneur youkai de nouveau », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux un instant…si long que Rin ne s'attendait plus à avoir une réponse. Il se décida finalement à s'arrêter, elle le regarda curieusement.

« Si tu te débarrasses de ce standard de normalité, il serait juste que je fasse de même»

« Hmmm? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? », s'enquit-elle curieusement.

« Je partage peu sur ma personne, car je crois que la socialisation est généralement futile », débuta-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles.

« Mais je suis conscient que la création de liens est impossible sans des concessions des deux parties ».

Maintenant il parlait comme un tacticien ou un diplomate. Elle essaya de cacher son amusement.

« Je vais tenter d'être un peu plus ouvert qu'à mon habitude avec toi. Considère-toi privilégiée. »

Son sourire devint radieux. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis leur départ…et bien avant…

« C'est un marché alors? », s'enquit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda la main tendue avec un brin de curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une espèce de tradition humaine? »

« Et bien…heuu…oui! C'est une manière d'arriver à une entente. Serrer la main veut dire que nous concluons notre marché et qu'il faut maintenant le respecter»

« Hmph…C'est divertissant. Comme si un simple mouvement de la main était suffisant pour créer un lien de confiance? », s'enquit-il.

Elle afficha une mine un peu déçue un moment. « Ouais…et bien, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais pour les gens qui ont une parole, c'est un symbole appréciable »

Elle crut voir un peu d'amusement dans ses yeux. « Si cela a de l'importance pour toi, je vais le faire »

Et sur ce, il prit la main de sa protégée afin d'échanger la banale formalité. Rin se sentit comme une fillette surexcitée lorsqu'elle sentit sa main chaude sur la sienne.

Il avait beau avoir un comportement stoïque, il n'était pas froid du tout. Non…il n'y avait vraiment rien de froid au sujet du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest.

…Fin de chapitre…

A/N : prochain chapitre, ils arrivent sur les terres de l'ouest, et commencent graduellement, à être de plus en plus proche…


	4. La chasse

A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait le plus grand bien pour me motiver! ^^

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Hiyoki-chan : Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire :) Merci beaucoup pour tes fidèles commentaires, ce sont mes bonbons les comms!

Chapitre 4 : La chasse

_La jeune femme contempla avec ravissement la vue d'un champ de fleurs qui se déployait à perte de vue. _

_« Rin », l'interpela Kohaku._

_Elle ne répondit pas et largua ses zoris._

_« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait! »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Tu n'es plus une gamine. Sango m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu es censée t'entrainer, tu te souviens? »_

_« …Ça peut attendre »_

_« Oh allez Rin! »_

_Elle lança un regard espiègle à son compagnon. « Je vais venir…si tu peux m'attraper! »_

_Et elle s'élança soudainement dans la plaine fleurie, telle une enfant sauvage. D'aussi beaux spectacles ne duraient que quelques semaines chaque printemps. Il n'était pas question qu'elle n'en profite pas pleinement!_

_« A-attend! », l'appela Kohaku. _

_Elle lui lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule et lui tira la langue._

_« Ce que tu peux être têtue! Reviens ici! » _

_Il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais elle savait que cela lui prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle courrait très vite lorsqu'elle était nu-pied. Et c'était beaucoup plus amusant qu'un entrainement ennuyeux!_

Rin se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie une fois de plus…

Elle ne dormait pas très bien ces temps-ci…elle n'avait pas eu une seule bonne nuit de sommeil depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras de Sesshomaru, dans la caverne.

Elle soupira. Jour après jour, elle revivait des souvenirs crève-coeur dans ses rêves. Elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux la nuit, mais sa fatigue (et ses rêves) finissaient toujours par la rattraper de temps à autre. La plupart du temps, elle voyait Kohaku, ou Kaede, ou même sa famille parfois, comme si la perte de deux personnes chères à ses yeux avait rouvert d'anciennes plaies. Elle en conclut que la mort de sa tutrice et possible âme sœur la secouait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre…mais elle ne pouvait montrer sa peine maintenant!

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir de Sesshomaru il y a maintenant quatre jours. À sa grande surprise, l'extérieur n'était pas aussi extravagant que ce que Rin avait imaginé, mais il était camouflé derrière une végétation luxuriante, fidèle au moins à une de ses prédictions. L'intérieur par contre…était splendide. Simple et royal tout à la fois, décoré de chêne pâle, et de draperies rouge foncée et blanches. Elle était persuadée que les goûts à la fois pratiques et sophistiqués de Sesshomaru y étaient pour beaucoup.

Elle aimait particulièrement le fait que ses appartements aient deux portes extérieures qui menaient à une partie privée de la cour, envahie de lilas blanc, encerclant un petit marais. Le parfum des fleurs était apaisant. La plupart du temps, elle gardait ses portes ouvertes.

Et pourtant…elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, son maitre fut sollicité en vue régler un problème urgent concernant les frontières de ses terres. Il était très occupé, si occupé que Rin ne l'avait plus vu depuis. Elle n'a toutefois pas essayé de le rendre visite, puisqu'elle avait entendu des servants parler à de multiples reprises de ses problèmes frontaliers, elle n'osait donc pas le déranger. Elle savait que les appartements de son maitre étaient près des siens…seulement quelques portes plus loin, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore vu entrer ou sortir par quelque porte que ce soit du corridor…elle l'aurait certainement remarqué, étant donné qu'elle sortait très peu de sa propre chambre jusqu'à présent.

En vérité…elle trouvait que sa présence attirait beaucoup trop l'attention chaque fois qu'elle en sortait. La plupart des serviteurs du manoir la regardaient comme une créature mystérieuse, telle une fée ou une licorne, elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer la sensation.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se désennuyer avec Jaken, parce qu'il était aussi occupé que Sesshomaru. Elle allait parfois voir Ah Un à l'extérieur, mais cela évidemment ne l'occupait pas pour la journée. Son maitre lui avait aussi dit qu'elle ne devait pas quitter sa demeure sans lui…pas qu'elle est très envie de sortir de toute façon, avec la pluie qui pourrissait la plupart de ses journées. La température était vraiment des plus désagréables en cette période estivale naissante. Elle avait entendu parler de magnifiques prairies fleuries non loin de là, et elle ne pouvait même pas aller les voir!

Elle avait au moins réussi à trouver de l'encre et du papier…elle en profita pour écrire de longues lettres personnalisées à tous ses amis du village. Elle voulait leur faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle se rappelait à quel point Sango était inquiète le jour de son départ. Kagome par contre…avait un sourire des plus rassurants…Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle semblait être la seule parmi ses camarades qui faisait véritablement confiance à Sesshomaru. Le fait qu'elle soit mariée à son demi-frère hanyou avait peut-être quelque chose avoir avec son attitude si différente…

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une journée que Rin avait terminé d'écrire ses lettres, et elle était prête à les expédier, mais apparemment, les seuls oiseaux voyageurs du château se trouvaient dans une cour intérieure, accessible seulement du bureau d'audiences, qui était actuellement occupé par son seigneur en permanence, et ses gardes répétaient inlassablement que personne n'était admis à l'intérieur. Rin pensait que c'était un peu ridicule, Sesshomaru ne serait probablement pas dérangé par le fait qu'elle ne fasse qu'entrer et sortir (en fait, il ne se mettait jamais en colère contre elle pour quoi que ce soit), mais elle n'osait pas confronter les gardes de son maitre. Elle n'était qu'une humaine solitaire dans un castel de youkais…tel un agneau entouré d'une meute de loups. C'était sans doute une pensée ridicule, étant donné que son seigneur assassinerait surement quiconque oserait lui faire du mal, mais tout de même…

Rin se leva finalement de sa chaise avec un soupir. Elle en avait assez. Elle n'allait pas attendre une minute de plus avant d'envoyer ses lettres, et elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre un autre quatre jours avant de voir son seigneur. Qui sait…il allait peut-être apprécier sa visite! Rin se regarda dans le miroir un instant, et décida de changer de tenue. Si elle allait importuner son seigneur, elle allait au moins le faire avec élégance. Elle choisit un kimono blanc avec un obi bleu ciel avec des motifs floraux sur ses manches…à la fois confortable et élégant. Elle enfila des okobos à contrecœur, elle ne les aimait pas du tout, mais c'était un accessoire essentiel pour compléter sa tenue. Elle attacha une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté avec un ruban de soie, rappelant son éternelle coiffure enfantine. Et pourquoi pas, elle appliqua même une poudre pour camoufler son teint de paysanne pour se fondre au décor…ou du moins essayer. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle quitta la pièce d'une démarche qu'elle voulut la plus élégante possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive face à face à une immense porte de bois, menant au fameux bureau d'audiences. Cette fois-ci, personne ne faisait le guet devant la porte, ce qui fit monter les espoirs de Rin d'un cran. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir…

« Et vous là! Arrêtez! »

Rin refoula un soupir et tourna la tête pour faire face au garde à l'allure effarouchée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Le seigneur est présentement occupé et ne peut recevoir de visite », lui dit-il. « Mais ça je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« Je comprends que maitre Sesshomaru soit débordé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit importuné si je prenais qu'un petit moment de son temps », répondit Rin avec son sourire le plus radieux.

« Personne ne peut entrer. Ce sont les instructions que l'on m'a données », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Le sourire de Rin s'envola. Elle se souvint soudain d'un vieux truc de son enfance, qui la sortait toujours du pétrin à une vitesse absolument incroyable. Oserait-elle?

…Oh oui…

« Sesssshooomaruuuu-saaaammaAAaaAAAa! Êtes-vous là? », s'enquit-elle d'une voix forte et aiguë.

Rin compta. 1…2…3…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sale gamine effrontée! », s'emporta le garde « File d'ici au plus vite, ou sinon… »

« Sinon quoi? », s'enquit une voix dangereusement basse. Sesshomaru fixa le garde, il avait à moitié ouvert la porte.

« Sesshomaru-sama! », s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

Tel qu'autrefois, il était venu à sa rescousse!

« Maitre », s'inclina le garde. « Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de lui dire de partir, mais… »

« Alors vous avez empêché ma protégée d'entrer? », Sesshomaru s'enquit-il glacialement.

« J'ai-j'ai suivi les ordres », balbutia le garde, maintenant sur la défensive.

« Alors vous n'avez sans doute pas écouté ce que j'ai dit », rétorqua Sesshomaru, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus étroits.

Le garde ravala sa salive. Il n'osa pas demander ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu. « Je suis désolé mon seigneur, cela ne se produira plus. »

« Je vous suggère d'être plus attentif la prochaine fois. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre occasion de demander pardon », rétorqua le seigneur youkai.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Rin de ravaler sa salive. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait étrangement le regard qui semblait exprimer un peu de lassitude. Elle espéra qu'il ne soit pas importuné par sa visite.

« Viens », dit-il sans même la regarder.

Rin hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes bavarder, mais elle ne les voyait pas encore. En fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'admiration en réaction à la splendeur de l'endroit, avec des bibliothèques bondées de livres et parchemins de toute sorte, des murs infiniment hauts et des portes tout aussi grandes et étroites menant à une cour intérieure. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son admiration avant qu'une voix féminine ne la surprenne.

« Sesshomaru? Est-ce ta protégée humaine? »

Rin jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule et reconnut la femme instantanément. Yeux couleur citrine, cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, une démarche si gracieuse et un kimono si long que c'était comme si elle flottait sur le plancher de pierre. Elle avait son sourire poli usuel, mais un regard complètement vide d'émotion.

« Oui », répondit Sesshomaru froidement. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme. « Je suppose que tu te souviens de ma mère, Rin? », s'enquit-il.

« Bien sûr, la dame mère et la Dame de l'Ouest », murmura-t-elle. « C'est un honneur », dit-elle avec un sourire honnête.

Le sourire de la Dame se répandit jusqu'à ses prunelles, tandis qu'elle approchait la jeune femme. « J'ai de la difficulté à y croire…si polie…et magnifique. Sesshomaru, tu ne m'as jamais dit à quel point ta protégée était devenue si charmante », dit-elle. Elle toucha la joue de la jeune femme avec curiosité.

« Quel âge as-tu, jeune femme? »

« J'attendrai bientôt 18 solstices, ma dame », répondit Rin timidement.

« Oh je vois…assez vieille pour être mariée selon les coutumes humaines! »

« Je n'ai pas d'époux, ma dame », répondit Rin poliment, souhaitant silencieusement que la dame mère ne soit pas aussi près d'elle. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait comme une curieuse créature dans un univers de youkais.

« Cela ne tardera plus, je parie », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Oh j'aimerais tant te faire essayer quelques vêtements. Je parie que tu serais encore plus belle dans un furisode couleur crème et crépuscule », dit-elle pensivement, tandis qu'elle marchait autour de Rin.

« Mère », l'interrompit Sesshomaru glacialement. « Rin n'est pas une poupée. Laisse-la tranquille »

« Quel fils rude es-tu, j'essayais seulement d'être gentille », répliqua-t-elle d'un faux outrage.

« Sesshomaru-sama », dit une voix rauque. « Nous sommes aussi très curieux! »

Rin aperçut alors les autres occupants de la pièce. Plusieurs youkais, assis autour d'une longue table rectangulaire…tous en train de la dévisager. Elle se contenta de sourire, ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus, maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau le centre de l'attention!

« Je vais te présenter à mon conseil, maintenant », annonça Sesshomaru.

« Votre…conseil? », s'enquit Rin. Elle rougit. « Je suis désolée maitre, j'ignorais que je vous interrompais lorsque j'ai… »

« Tu n'as rien interrompu », répliqua-t-il. Rin eut l'impression que son ton qui exprimait encore un peu d'ennui. « Ce sont mes vassaux qui occupent actuellement un siège sur le conseil des Terres de l'Ouest. À l'extrême gauche de la table, il s'agit du baron Hatsuno… »

« Les jouvencelles humaines sont toujours les plus belles », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « Mon plaisir, jeune dame »

Rin sourit, c'était le même homme qui avait interpelé Sesshomaru i peine quelques instants, un homme imposant et corpulent avec des yeux mauves. Il semblait être de loin le plus âgé du groupe, étant donné qu'il était le seul qui montrait des signes de vieillesse.

« Hatsuno est le protecteur de la côte de l'Ouest », expliqua Sesshomaru avec flegme. « À sa droite, il s'agit de Tenmaru, vicomte des frontières du Nord…et mon cousin… »

Rin poussa un léger soupir d'exclamation. Cousin en effet! Ses cheveux étaient une teinte plus foncée que ceux de Sesshomaru et attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, et il n'y avait pas de marques sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas des allures aussi nobles que Sesshomaru, mais il venait définitivement de la même lignée. Il était très beau! Mais son sourire avec quelque chose de concupiscent…il n'avait définitivement pas le sang froid de son cousin. Il se leva et embrassa la main de Rin. La Dame de l'Ouest lança un sourire moqueur à son fils, tandis qu'elle remarquait que sa mâchoire semblait soudainement plus tendue.

« C'est une magnifique femme…ta protégée…Sesshomaru… », dit-il, flanqué d'un sourire narquois. Il retrouva son sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers Rin. « Un plaisir ce fut, gente dame », dit-il en se rasseyant.

Rin était certaine que son visage avait tourné au bourgogne. « Pareillement, maitre Tenmaru »

« À sa droite, duchesse de la frontière orientale, Dame Tatsumaki »

Rin était heureuse de voir enfin une femme, elle en avait assez des mâles admiratifs!

« Hm…mon plaisir…protégée-humaine », dit-elle d'un sourire forcé. Rin sourit poliment et n'insista pas plus sur d'autres formalités. Elle comprit que des yeux perçants et rouges de la femme émanait une forme d'hostilité. Rin trouvait qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à la défunte Kagura du Vent, mais son armure avec des pic acérés lui donnait des allures plus dures.

« De l'autre côté, régent-protecteur du sud-ouest, Kireru »

Rin sourit. Cheveux roux attachés, yeux verts clairs et un sourire amical, il ressemblait à une version plus vieille de Shippo, sans doute un youkai renard. C'était le premier qui ne l'intimidait pas du regard.

« Alors on a enfin l'occasion de voir la protégée de Sesshomaru-sama. Je dois admettre que j'étais moi-même très curieux. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer! »

Rin décida que c'était son préféré jusqu'à présent.

« À côté de lui, jeune Dame Nozomi est la protectrice officielle du Sud Ouest, et est récemment entrée en fonction, elle apprend toujours de Kireru »

Rin lui sourit également. Un autre youkai renard. Elle avait l'air aussi jeune qu'elle, quoique son large sourire avait quelque chose d'un peu enfantin.

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Rin. Enfin quelqu'un du même âge ici, j'espère que nous pourrons être amies! »

« J'espère aussi, Nozomi-sama »

« Nozomi-chan, Rin », la corrigea Sesshomaru. « Tu es ma protégée. Tous mes vassaux te doivent respect et obéissance »

« Nous voilà tous prévenus », grommela Tatsumaki d'une voix basse.

« Ferme ton clapet, vassale ingrate! », croassa Jaken. Rin lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Sesshomaru les ignora tous.

« Je suppose qu'une pause est requise. Vous êtes libre jusqu'au crépuscule », annonça-t-il.

Rin entendit quelques soupirs de soulagement. Quelques vassaux se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, tandis que d'autres se mirent à bavarder.

« Rin…suis-moi», ordonna Sesshomaru tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cour.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et admira la beauté des grandes portes qu'il ouvrit pour révéler un splendide jardin plein de cerisiers et de rosiers en floraison. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et lui jeta un œil avec ce qu'elle déchiffra comme un brin de curiosité.

« Alors… »

« Alors? », s'enquit-elle.

« Est-ce que tes quartiers te plaisent? »

Rin gloussa légèrement. « Mon seigneur, comment pourraient-ils ne pas me plaire? Ma chambre est merveilleuse! Et le jardin aussi… »

« Je pensais bien que c'est ce que tu allais répondre », dit-il évasivement. Il s'appuya contre la rampe du balcon et fixa l'horizon. Rin resta silencieuse un instant, tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger maitre… »

« J'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dérangeais pas », répliqua-t-il. « Les dernières heures furent un vacarme des plus futiles». Cette dernière partie était dite dans un murmure et Rin n'était pas certaine s'il avait eu l'intention qu'elle l'entende. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? », s'enquit-il finalement en tournant un regard furtif vers elle.

Rin sourit. Elle trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose de différent depuis leur petite « entente », mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement.

« Oh la raison est plutôt insignifiante…Je voulais seulement…envoyer des lettres à mes amis. On m'a dit qu'il y avait des oiseaux voyageurs par ici », dit-elle timidement.

Il fronça les sourcils. S'ennuyait-elle d'eux déjà? Rin s'était donc très attachée à ses compagnons humains…

« Suis-moi », dit-il simplement.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et marchèrent sur un petit sentier jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un étang habité par des hérons. Rin les contempla avec admiration. Ils avaient l'air plus intelligents que des oiseaux ordinaires.

« Il s'agit de youkais hérons. Dicte-leur la destination de ta correspondance et ils obéiront », expliqua-t-il.

Rin inséra les lettres dans un anneau attaché à la patte d'un oiseau et dit le nom de son village. Il hocha docilement la tête et s'envola. Rin prit un instant pour l'admirer. Tant de choses dans ce château semblaient irréelles…trop belles pour faire partie de ce monde.

Elle jeta un œil derrière son épaule et prit son maitre en flagrant délit en train de la regarder. Son regard étrange encore…ni expressif, ni ennuyé. Son regard froid et supérieur qu'il lui réservait souvent quand elle était petite ainsi qu'à Jaken n'était plus. Rin fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment indéchiffrable.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Rin? »

« Oh… » Elle essaya de trouver un subterfuge. « Et bien…j'ai entendu plusieurs servants parler de problèmes frontaliers. Est-ce qu'il y a…des risques de guerre, mon seigneur? »

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, se rappelant la source de ses tourments. « Rien de la sorte, de simples troubles de sécurité », répondit-il.

« Je suppose que ce doit tout de même être sérieux», pensa-t-elle tout haut, tandis qu'elle le rejoignait. Ils retournèrent au bureau d'audiences.

« Inutile de dire que je m'attends à ce que tu sois discrète, si je t'en révèle les détails…», dit-il.

« B-bien sûr, mon seigneur! », dit-elle, surprise qu'il ose même envisager élaborer sur le sujet avec elle.

« Deux vassaux qui sont chargés de la sécurité des frontières est-australes, et ce, depuis des siècles, ont cessé d'accomplir leurs obligations. Les deux refusent d'élaborer sur les raisons de leur imprudence. Plusieurs membres du conseil croient qu'il serait sage de les éliminer, mais ils ont fait preuve de loyauté envers mon père et moi. Je crois que de les retirer pourrait causer davantage de problèmes que cela peut en régler. »

« Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ils agissent de la sorte? »

Sesshomaru ouvrit les portes et la laissa entrer avant de la suivre. Rin remarqua que Jaken et la mère de Sesshomaru étaient toujours à l'intérieur.

« Nul ne sait. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient possédés d'aucune force malsaine. Aucun motif rationnel ne peut expliquer leur comportement. »

Rin sourit. « Et si leurs raisons n'étaient pas rationnelles du tout? »

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil. « À quoi penses-tu? »

« Je parie qu'ils sont en conflit à cause d'une femme! »

« C'est ridicule Rin! Deux youkais honorables de la sorte ne cèderaient jamais à de telles étourderies », rétorqua Jaken avec indignation.

« Pourquoi pas? », s'enquit Rin. « Miroku dit souvent que la moitié des guerres dans ce monde débute avec une histoire d'amour… »

Sesshomaru la regarda pensivement.

« La petite humaine pourrait bien avoir raison, Sesshomaru. Kachikimaru pourrait bien être en colère contre son demi-frère parce qu'il a épousé Kizuisen. Je crois que les deux étaient très proches », insista la Dame mère.

Sesshomaru refoula un soupir. « Nous avons délibéré pendant quatre jours et personne n'y a pensé…Je me questionne sur la valeur de ces conseillers… »

« Ne sois pas si grincheux, mon fils. Ton conseil aurait seulement besoin d'une femme compétente. »

« Il y a déjà deux femmes, mère », rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru.

« Je pensais à une vraie femme, Sesshomaru. Nozomi se comporte toujours comme une gamine et Tatsumaki est une guerrière : elle pense comme un homme. Il n'est pas étonnant que ta protégée soit la seule qui ait trouvé une piste intéressante. Elle semble mature pour son âge », commenta la Dame mère. Elle haussa un sourcil en jetant un œil à Rin. « Dommage qu'il s'agisse seulement d'une protégée humaine et non d'une vassale apte».

Rin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu devrais cesser de lui donner autant d'attention. Tu la gênes », rétorqua Sesshomaru.

« Oh ne sois pas aussi protecteur, mon fils. Ce n'était qu'un compliment! Si tu n'arrives pas à apprécier son esprit brillant et à l'utiliser, je le ferai volontiers », dit-elle en jetant un œil à Rin.

« …M'utiliser? »

« Oui…tu aimes les célébrations maritales, n'est-ce pas? », s'enquit l'inu youkai.

« Bien sûr, ma dame »

« Appelle-moi Sasori s'il te plaît. Peut-être aimerais-tu contribuer à la préparation du mariage de Tenmaru? »

« Ah bon…il va se marier? », s'enquit Rin curieusement.

« Oui, ma chère, et la cérémonie aura lieu à la prochaine pleine lune. C'est très bientôt! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'assistais à la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Enfin…un membre du clan Inu cesse son éternelle procrastination », expliqua la Dame de l'Ouest avec un léger sourire, mais Sesshomaru ne se donna pas la peine de réagir à son reproche à peine voilé. « C'est triste qu'un si bel homme se marie. Les premiers se font toujours prendre en premier, n'est-ce pas? », s'enquit-elle avec un gloussement. Cette fois-ci Sesshomaru la fusilla du regard.

« Assez de papotage, mère », rétorqua Sesshomaru. « La réunion du conseil reprend bientôt. Je vais ramener Rin à ses quartiers. »

« Une dernière chose, mon fils… »

Rin cessa de prêter attention à la conversation et jeta un œil à la fenêtre la plus proche. Le crépuscule déjà? Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait déjà passé une heure en compagnie de son maitre! Elle vit ensuite Jaken passer près d'elle avec une pile de manuscrits si haute qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir où il marchait.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, maitre Jaken? », s'enquit-elle avec un sourire. Elle allégea un peu sa pile et le suivit.

« Oh, merci Rin, c'est très apprécié », dit-il. « Ses réunions sont si épuisantes qu'elles risquent d'écourter ma vie encore un peu plus! »

« Ne commence pas à te plaindre. Sesshomaru risque de t'entendre », répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors… », débuta Jaken. « Je savais que le maitre était inquiet à ton sujet, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'intention de te ramener ici. Est-ce que tu as décidé de revenir avec nous pour de bon? »

« Et bien…pas vraiment », dit-elle évasivement. « Je suis seulement ici pour l'été. Sesshomaru me dit que le moment n'est pas encore venu pour moi de choisir »

« Dommage », répondit Jaken. Leurs voyages ensemble commençaient à dater, mais le youkai crapaud avait toujours apprécié Rin…comme son maitre. « Alors…comment va ce garçon…Kohaku…avec lequel nous avions voyagé? »

Rin s'immobilisa et sentit son visage pâlir. Elle laissa choir tous les manuscrits sur la table. Plusieurs vassaux étaient maintenant de retour et assistaient à la scène. Rin fixa ses mains tremblotantes, toujours sur le bois.

Bien sûr…personne ne savait pourquoi elle était là. Personne ne savait qu'une tragédie s'était produite à son village. Seul Sesshomaru le savait…et c'était évident qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne.

« Rin que se passe-t-il? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! », répliqua Jaken avec ses gros yeux écarquillés.

Rin sourit tristement. « Il est mort. »

« Quoiiii? »

Rin vit dans sa vision périphérique que Sesshomaru, sa mère, et quelques vassaux avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction.

« Kohaku…et Kaede. Les deux sont morts après qu'un troupeau vicieux de youkais serpents aient attaqués notre village »

« O-oh… », balbutia-t-il « Je suis désolé de l'entendre, Rin ».

« Jaken », l'interrompit sèchement Sesshomaru « Hatsuno et Tatsumaki ne sont toujours pas revenus. Va les chercher », ordonna-t-il.

« Oui maitre! J'y vais de ce pas! », dit-il en s'inclinant à profusion. Il s'enfuit avant que son maitre n'ait envie de le frapper pour avoir amorcé un tel sujet.

Rin jeta un œil à son maitre et comprit qu'il était maintenant l'heure de partir. Elle ignora les regards désolés de certains youkais dans la pièce et le suivit.

Ils étaient enfin sortis. Rin eut envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentait souffrante depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Kohaku.

Elle remarqua que Sesshomaru lui avait jeté un regard, mais il ne dit pas un traitre mot. Rin n'essaya pas de converser non plus, elle voulait seulement retourner dans ses appartements et être seule un moment. Elle refoula un nouveau soupir. Elle détestait cette situation, elle voulait seulement être elle-même : joyeuse, sans souci, mais la mort de Kohaku et Kaede la talonnait où qu'elle soit…tel un nuage sombre au-dessus de sa tête toute la journée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa chambre.

« Merci, maitre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous parler. Je vais me reposer un peu maintenant », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sesshomaru hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte.

« La réunion ne devrait pas s'éterniser ce soir. Je peux venir te visiter, si tu le souhaite », suggéra-t-il.

Rin sourit. « J'adorerais, mon seigneur! »

Il lui lança un regard énigmatique. « Alors je te verrai plus tard.»

Il s'en alla. Rin fixa la porte avec un sourire radieux. Au moins…Sesshomaru-sama était là, avec elle, et il allait même lui tenir compagnie!

Pendant un moment elle en oublia même sa peine.

…

La soirée était déjà tardive, lorsqu'elle entendit finalement quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Enfin! Elle termina de se brosser les cheveux et se leva d'un bond. Elle avait troqué sa tenue pour un kimono argenté de soie fine. Des hérons rouges étaient brodés sur ses manches et le bas de sa robe, les oiseaux voyageurs l'avaient inspirée. Après l'avoir enfilée, elle avait remarqué que la tenue laissait un peu entrevoir ses épaules, mais cela lui importait guère, puisque la nuit était chaude de toute façon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avec un sourire satisfait avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait jamais porté une tenue aussi élégante, mais elle supposa que si elle l'avait trouvée dans sa garde-robe, c'est que Sesshomaru s'attendait à ce qu'elle la porte.

…À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une astuce de la Dame Mère afin de lui faire porter de jolis vêtements.

Rin poussa doucement sur la porte coulissante, mais ce n'était pas Sesshomaru qui s'y trouvait.

« Maitre Jaken! »

Elle remarqua que les yeux du petit crapaud s'écarquillèrent. Elle refoula un sourire. Bien sûr…il n'était pas habitué de la voir avec une tenue aussi magnifique. Elle ne s'y faisait même pas elle-même!

Il se racla la gorge. « Maitre Sesshomaru est maintenant prêt à te voir, Rin. Suis-moi! »

Rin hocha la tête et fut étonnée qu'il l'amène dans les quartiers privés de Sesshomaru. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il laisserait qui que ce soit y entrer! Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et essaya de ne pas pousser de soupir de stupéfaction.

Des planchers de pierres argentées et blanches, d'immenses fenêtres habillées de rideaux pourpres. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce lui rappelait son seigneur. Les portes coulissantes menant au jardin étaient ouvertes, ce qui faisait virevolter les rideaux soyeux avec le vent. Rin pouvait voir des lilas blancs à perte de vue. C'était vraiment splendide, la vue était encore plus jolie que celle de sa propre chambre. Elle se sentit attirée par les portes grandes ouvertes, séduite par le paysage bucolique. Le clair de lune sur les pétales ivoirins donnait une allure spectrale aux splendides fleurs. Elle pouvait même sentir le parfum subtil, mais au combien enivrant des lilas blancs, pas tout à fait aussi exubérants que leurs comparses mauves, mais doux et agréables.

Et ensuite elle le vit. Elle eut le souffle coupé.

Il ne portait pas ses habits usuels! Il était tout de noir vêtu et contemplait la lune, comme il le faisait si souvent. Rn trouvait que ses cheveux argentés et sa peau pâle contrastaient magnifiquement avec ses habits un peu moins sophistiqués qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas aussi amples que ceux qu'il portait habituellement, ce qui faisait ressortir la carrure de ses épaules.

Il se décida finalement à lui jeter un regard. Ses yeux d'ambre s'arrêtèrent sur elle un peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Elle le darda d'un sourire radieux et espéra que son apparence ne le décevait point.

« Tu as fait toute une impression aujourd'hui », dit-il, en retournant à sa contemplation du ciel.

« Ah…ah bon?», s'enquit-elle timidement. « Mais qu'ai-je fait? »

Il jeta un regard sur son visage rougi. Être belle était son premier triomphe. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce qu'elle largue ses yukatas humains aussi rapidement, et il n'était pas certain d'être heureux qu'elle l'ait fait aussi tôt. Elle avait à ce point attiré l'attention qu'il avait dû contrôler ses humeurs, face à certains de ses vassaux grossiers…son satané cousin étant de loin le pire…

C'était une chose de reconnaitre qu'elle était devenue gracieuse comme un cygne, une autre de voir une meute de loups saliver autour d'elle.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui dire tout cela.

« Plusieurs de mes vassaux ont réagi positivement à ton idée. Cette piste sera étudiée », répondit-il.

Elle gloussa. « Vraiment? Et bien! Je suis heureuse que mes blagues sur certains de vos vassaux qui seraient coincés dans un triangle amoureux soient utiles, mon seigneur »

On cogna à la porte, et ensuite, plusieurs serviteurs installèrent promptement une table à l'intérieur de la pièce, avec des plats qui avaient une odeur tout à fait invitante…des mélanges de légumes mystérieux et de viande un peu sombre. Même si le plat lui était complètement inconnu, Rin subit un grondement tonitruant de son ventre.

« As-tu faim, Rin? », s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Oh…heuu… »

« On m'a dit que tu n'as pas mangé, ce soir », dit-il d'un air détaché.

Elle sentit ses joues tourner à l'écarlate une fois de plus, tandis qu'elle contemplait les plats à l'allure délicieuse. Elle avait siiii faim! « J'espère que tout cela n'est pas pour moi?! »

« Je n'ai pas mangé non plus », répondit-il.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. « Alors c'est pour vous? »

« Nous deux. »

« Mais, mais je croyais que… », balbutia-t-elle.

Vraiment? Il allait vraiment manger?!

« Vous voulez qu'on mange ensemble? », s'enquit-elle avec surprise.

« Tu as des objections? », s'enquit-il en retour, en haussant un sourcil, son regard inquisiteur habituel.

« Non-non! C'est que…je ne vous ai jamais vu manger. Je suis surprise. C'est tout.»

Il lui jeta un regard avec un brin d'intrigue. « Il y a une première fois à tout. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison… », murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et examina les serviteurs tandis qu'il le servait, pour ensuite faire de même avec elle. Elle fixa sa nourriture en battant des paupières.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment manger cela? », demanda-t-elle avec fascination.

« Oui. Personne ici n'a l'intention de t'empoisonner », dit-il en prenant ses baguettes d'une manière élégante et en avalant sa première bouchée. Rin le fixa un instant tandis qu'il mastiquait sa nourriture. Il avait définitivement de meilleures manières que son demi-frère. Elle regarda son assiette, et se tourna ensuite vers lui de nouveau.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne mangez pas de nourriture d'humain. Cette nourriture ne me semble pas très différente de ce que je mangerais moi-même. »

« Les plats youkais sont faits de viande démonique…et d'autres sortes d'épice et de saveur…mais je suppose que tu pourrais trouver qu'ils sont analogues en apparence et en style à votre nourriture d'humains », réfléchit-il tout haut.

Rin examina de nouveau son assiette avec curiosité. « Et dire que toutes ces années j'ai pensé que…que la nourriture de youkais était beaucoup plus différente que cela. Bien sûr, je n'arrive pas à en reconnaitre l'odeur, mais votre dédain était siiii évident quand j'ai tenté de vous amener de la nourriture d'humains. Il me semblait que votre style de vie devait être si différent du mien que…Je ne sais pas, je pensais… »

Rin s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Il la regardait avec flegme. Elle était soudainement nerveuse, son agitation la transformait en moulin à paroles et il n'écoutait sans doute plus du tout ses papotages. Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Tu pensais quoi? », s'enquit-il avec neutralité.

« Oh eu…je ne sais pas…je crois que j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire », répondit-elle d'un air naïf.

« Tu étais surprise du fait que la nourriture de youkais et d'humains soient aussi similaires. »

« Oh… »

Alors il écoutait…Elle se sentit encore plus ridicule à l'idée qu'il ait tout suivi de son long monologue de bafouillages.

« Alors, que pensais-tu que je mangeais, Rin? », questionna-t-il.

Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent. « Je…Je n'en sais rien! »

« Il semble que tu aies profusément réfléchi à cette question. Je suis curieux de connaitre ta théorie », rétorqua-t-il, avec un brin d'intrigue dans ses yeux d'ambre.

Rin ria nerveusement et fixa le mur en essayant de réfléchir. Oh bien sûr…il devait poser la pire des questions…

« Et bien…puisque vous êtes un youkai, je pensais que ça allait être quelque chose d'horrible ou de spécial comme… »

Le sourcil de Sesshomaru s'éleva un peu plus haut qu'à l'habitude, mais Rin ne le regardait pas. Il osa porter son verre à ses lèvres…

« …Je ne sais pas…je pensais que vous buviez peut-être du sang…ou que vous mangiez de la viande de bébé daim…ou de la licorne peut-être? », tenta-t-elle de deviner avec une pointe enfantine.

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle le vit placer une main devant sa bouche, camouflant toujours son visage, tandis qu'il la regardait.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient bizarres…un peu plus étroits que d'habitude, mais il ne fronçait pas les sourcils.

Une minute…est-ce que c'était des yeux rieurs? Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle?

Il sembla ensuite retrouver son sang-froid, la main qui camouflait son expression frottant maintenant légèrement un de ses sourcils. Rin sourit. Inu-Yasha faisait cela aussi parfois, quand il essayait de ne pas s'esclaffer. Sesshomaru-sama essayait sans doute très fort de conserver son armure de glace. Elle se sentait très fière à l'idée qu'elle ait réussi à le faire céder un tant soit peu avec ses bouffonneries.

Mais elle était en même temps déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu rire au grand jour!

« Je suis désolée, maitre. Je ne pensais pas que vous…peu importe…Je ne savais pas quoi penser! », s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement. « Je pensais que puisque vous ne mangiez jamais devant nous… »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu manger, parce que Jaken et toi ronfliez par le temps que je ressente la faim », dit-il froidement. Il avait entièrement retrouvé son austérité habituelle, maintenant.

Rin arrêta de sourire. Il avait soudainement l'air un peu agacé. Elle espéra ne pas l'avoir offensé. Elle contempla de nouveau sa nourriture.

« Sérieusement…je peux avaler cette nourriture de youkai sans être malade? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« Mais j'ai entendu de terribles histoires de villageois qui ont mangé de la chair de démons… »

« J'ignore ce qu'ils ont avalé, mais je répète qu'il n'y a rien de hasardeux pour toi dans cette nourriture… », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Rin prit finalement ses baguettes et s'attaqua à sa première bouchée, sans remarquer le regard très soutenu de Sesshomaru. Il était curieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit une autre bouchée.

« C'est...ça a un goût un peu inhabituel…mais c'est pas mal du tout… » Elle sourit. « Je crois que je vais m'y habituer assez vite! »

Son regard s'adoucit. Il était rassuré…il ne voudrait pas que sa protégée ne meure de faim.

« Ma mère s'attend à ce que tu participes à quelques rencontres du conseil… »

Rin avala avec difficulté la boisson dans sa coupe, mais ce n'était pas le breuvage potentiellement alcoolisé qui la faisait s'étouffer.

« V-vraiment? Mais…je ne suis qu'une humaine! »

« Je ne parle pas des rencontres usuelles…seulement celles au sujet du mariage », rectifia Sesshomaru. Certains vassaux avaient suggéré qu'elle soit présente à toutes les rencontres, mais pas question qu'il lui rapporte les suggestions de Tenmaru. Ses intentions étaient sans doute abjectes, de toute façon.

« Ce serait un plaisir, mon seigneur », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je suis surprise que vous teniez des rencontres seulement pour ces questions de mariage par contre…Je pensais que c'était davantage un…conseil de guerre? »

« C'est le cas. Je ne participe pas à ces…rencontres anodines. Certains vassaux seront également absents, mais Jaken y sera si tu as besoin d'assistance… »

« Ah… », murmura Rin. Elle était un peu déçue, mais c'était tout à fait logique.

Elle remarqua ensuite que son plat était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle tout mangé sa nourriture? Ses baguettes maintenant sales étaient la preuve qu'elle s'en était servies mais…

Elle fut ensuite distraite par le fait que Sesshomaru venait de prendre autre chose d'un plat en face d'eux. Une espèce de petite balle à l'allure verdâtre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », s'enquit-elle curieusement.

« Daifuku », dit-il nonchalamment.

« Est-ce bon? »

« Découvre-le par toi-même, Rin », rétorqua Sesshomaru, mais quelque chose dans son ton était suspicieux…il cachait quelque chose.

Elle en prit un avec méfiance et sentit son odeur.

« On dirait que c'est fruité », observa-t-elle.

Sesshomaru haussa de nouveau un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas fait de sang de licorne, je t'assure »

Rin éclata de rire. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était le breuvage dans sa coupe qui la rendait aussi exubérante, elle se sentait en effet un peu étourdie…mais elle s'en contrefichait, Sesshomaru n'avait pas l'air d'en être importuné de toute façon. Au contraire, il n'avait pas l'air ennuyé, pour une fois. Et il plaisantait même un peu avec elle, ce qui était fort inhabituel.

Rin s'arrêta de respirer et prit une bouchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh Kami c'est délicieux! C'est du dessert! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle sembla ensuite étonnée. « Attendez…vous mangez ça!? »

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard. « Hmph…serais-tu surprise si je t'annonçais que j'ai besoin de respirer aussi?

Rin s'esclaffa de nouveau. « Sesshomaru-sama…désolée de vous avoir offensé une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas habituée de…manger des sucreries avec vous! »

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Bien sûr…l'erreur commune…son apparence glaciale donnait l'impression au commun des mortels qu'il était une espèce de statue de marbre qui n'avait besoin, ni de dormir, de manger…ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il ait effectivement été froid et relativement insensible à ses insignifiances pour de nombreuses années…son mode de vie un peu plus sédentaire et mondain depuis la mort de Naraku l'avait forcé à ouvrir son esprit à d'autre chose que ses envies de combats et de conquêtes ultimes…Jusqu'à tout récemment, il n'y avait pas eu tant d'opportunités de batailles, après tout…

Lorsqu'il quitta ses pensées, il remarqua que quelques daifukus avaient disparu et sa protégée contemplait la lune.

« Aimerais-tu prendre l'air? », s'enquit-il.

« Oui! », dit-elle avec un sourire brillant. Elle mangea un autre daifuku joyeusement et se leva.

Si son blindage extérieur n'avait pas été aussi austère, il aurait pu lui sourire en retour. Ses sourires devenaient de plus en plus crédibles au fil des jours. Lentement mais surement, elle prenait du mieux…

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il l'inspectait. Elle avait un soupçon de pâte verte près de sa bouche.

« Que se passe-t-il, maitre? », s'enquit-elle.

« Tu as de la nourriture sur la joue droite », dit-il d'un air détaché.

« Oh! » Elle tourna à l'écarlate et attrapa rapidement un mouchoir sur la table, elle se frotta vigoureusement dans le but de s'en débarrasser.

« Est-ce parti maintenant? »

Elle remarqua qu'il eut un tic très discret sur le coin des lèvres. Il prit le mouchoir de sa main.

« C'est partout sur ton visage maintenant. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Ah non! Ahh…je suis si balourde », se plaignit-elle. Génial…lui était la perfection incarnée, et elle n'arrivait même pas à se nourrir comme une adulte, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il effleurait son visage.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'il y a-t-il? », s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ta joue…elle est plus foncée que l'autre », observa-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir de stupéfaction. _Oh non!_

« C-c'est seulement ma poudre…j'avais complètement oublié ça… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus. « Pourquoi en portes-tu? »

Rin fut surprise par sa réaction. Il semblait presque…indigné?

« J'essayais seulement de mon fondre aux autres… »

« Te…fondre…? » Il n'avait pas l'air de pleinement comprendre le sens de ses propos.

« Oui, tous les démons ici ont des visages pâles, mais pas moi. Je me disais que ce serait mieux si je ressemblais aux autres. »

« Hmph…Ça ne va pas », rétorqua-t-il. Il plia le mouchoir et doucement –très doucement– le passa sur son visage. Il était si délicat avec elle…Rin avait l'impression qu'il croyait qu'elle était faite en verre.

…Et maintenant elle était complètement embarrassée. Son visage était si près du sien…à la scruter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal au fait d'avoir un visage pâle? », s'enquit-elle avec une mine penaude.

« Rien », dit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas toi. » Il inspecta le résultat final…son visage avait retrouvé son teint pêche habituel…qu'il trouvait beaucoup mieux…

Rin lui jeta un regard timide. « Je suppose que je ne devrais plus porter de poudre? »

« Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir honte de tes vraies couleurs. »

« Ils sont nobles. Les nobles humains jugent les villageois…Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que des nobles youkais ont à dire sur moi… »

« Oublie les nobles », l'interrompit Sesshomaru en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils ne connaissent rien du monde. Laisse-les se tracasser de ta présence si cela les chante, mais ils ne peuvent dicter ton comportement ou ton apparence ».

« Que devrais-je faire alors? Tout ce que je veux? », s'enquit-elle.

« Exactement. Sois toi-même. Sois Rin », ordonna-t-il, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

Oui, cela sonnait plutôt bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme la compagnie médiocre qu'il doit supporter quotidiennement. Son naturel était l'une des choses qu'il préférait de sa protégée. Pas question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit lui arracher cette qualité primordiale.

Rin fronça les sourcils, son esprit soudain plein de curiosité. « Et vous Sesshomaru-sama. Est-ce que vous faites tout le temps ce que vous voulez? »

« …Souvent », répliqua-t-il stoïquement. Oui bien sûr, il fait ce qu'il veut. La compagnie de Rin à pareille heure en était l'éloquente preuve. S'il se souciait de l'opinion des autres comme elle, il ferait sans doute un grand cas de ce que sa mère ou ses vassaux pourraient penser du fait qu'il ait invité sa protégée humaine et maintenant nubile dans ses appartements privés, alors qu'il était presque minuit…

Il chassa instantanément cette pensée. Il se fichait éperdument des autres.

« Tu as du temps libre, Rin. Je serais déçu si je découvrais que tu passais tout ton temps à essayer de plaire à me serviteurs et vassaux.»

Rin lui lança un bref sourire mélancolique.

Elle aurait seulement espéré savoir qui elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle voulait faire de ses journées…Les réponses à des questions en apparence aussi simple lui semblaient insolubles. Qui est-elle au juste? Rin l'humaine muette? Rin la jeune femme paysanne? Rin la protégé d'un youkai?

Elle fixa les portes grandes ouvertes qui menaient au balcon. Elle marcha dans leur direction, pour ensuite enlever ses okobos et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le bois tiède sous ses pieds. Oui…elle savait au moins qu'elle aimait cette sensation.

Elle s'aperçut ensuite qu'une ombre planait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Faire ce que je veux, hein? », pensait-elle tout haut, l'index sur sa lèvre avec la mine songeuse. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que je pourrais marcher nu-pied dans votre château? », s'enquit-elle innocemment.

« Si cela te plait », répliqua-t-il. Il jeta un œil nonchalant aux okobos qui trainaient maintenant par terre. Il supposa qu'ils devaient effectivement être inconfortables. Pourquoi ces choses étaient-elles aussi hautes, de toute façon? Il n'était même pas certain qui était la plus grande entre Rin et sa mère…elle n'avait pas besoin d'enfiler de telles choses à ses pieds.

Il l'aperçut ensuite sauter du balcon pour atterrir gracieusement dans l'herbe.

« Vous savez…je trouve ces arbres très jolis. J'aimerais bien courir tout autour, comme une petite fille », dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Tu pourrais te perdre », commenta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle. « Mon seigneur…croyez-vous réellement que votre protégée Rin est capable de se perdre parmi les fleurs? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Ces jardins sont vastes. Quiconque pourrait s'y égarer»

Oui…même certains de ses servants. Le parfum intoxicant des fleurs rendait difficile l'identification du bon sentier pour sortir du jardin. Un choix stratégique, la plupart des ennemis canins ont de la difficulté à trouver le manoir, mais c'était difficile pour quiconque ne connaissant pas ces jardins comme il faut de s'y retrouver.

Toutefois, tout cela ne faisait pas partie de la réflexion de Rin. Un autre sourire espiègle…et elle disparut parmi les pétales.

« Rin », l'appela Sesshomaru. « J'étais sérieux. Reviens immédiatement. »

Il entendu des rires distants, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il refoula un soupir. Qu'avait-il fait au juste, avec ses beaux discours?

Il partit à sa recherche, mais remarqua qu'elle courrait plutôt rapidement. Il arrivait à peine à la retracer, son odeur se fondant doucement avec celle des lilas. Après quelque temps il perdit sa trace. Mais où était-elle donc? Il commença à s'inquiéter. Non seulement ne pouvait-il pas s'assurer qu'elle soit complètement en sécurité…mais il aurait l'air d'un véritable imbécile s'il la perdait pour de bons dans ses propres jardins. Il commença à croire que ces lilas n'étaient pas une bonne idée du tout…

Il était inutile de s'envoler et de la chercher par la voie des airs, parce que la fleuraison était si dense qu'elle serait camouflée sous une épaisse couche de pétales.

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant et ferma les yeux. Son ouïe serait sans doute plus utile…

Voilà…il entendit le bruissement des feuilles à sa droite. Il comprit qu'elle était toute près…peut-être même en train de l'épier, en fait…

Pour qui se prenait-elle... essayer de le tromper de cette façon…Il fit mine de regarder à l'horizon, et ensuite derrière lui. Il entendit plus de bruissements, il refoula un sourire narquois.

Rin essaya de reculer d'un pas pour filer en douce…dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'entende pas, mais dès qu'elle eut jeté un œil au sentier derrière elle, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Elle poussa un soupir de stupéfaction et tira abruptement son bras de sa poigne. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son regard d'ambre surpris avant qu'elle ne se cache de nouveau dans le bosquet fleuri.

« Bonne chance pour m'attraper, maitre! », s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« C'est un défi? », s'enquit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et espéra qu'il ne la tuerait pas une fois qu'il l'attraperait pour de bon. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Le coin des lèvres du youkai se retroussa en une mine moqueuse. Il avait une piste maintenant. Sa fébrilité laissait une trace distincte dans l'air. Il courut à ses trousses, mais alors qu'il réduisait la distance qui les séparait, il la vit regarder au-dessus de son épaule et prendre un virage abrupt. Le spectre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de nouveau. Pour une personne nu-pied avec des vêtements aussi amples, elle était très rapide. Il se rappelait qu'elle était plutôt douée pour fuir les youkais dangereux quand elle était petite, mais il ne pensait qu'elle avait à ce point affiné ses talents.

…Elle ne semblait toutefois pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas un youkai ordinaire. Il est beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle…et il adore poursuivre…Oh oui, il n'est pas qu'un simple démon, il est aussi un chasseur.

Il devait toutefois admettre que ses efforts étaient distrayants, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de triompher. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il la forçait à se replier vers l'extérieur du jardin, l'empêchant de retourner au centre pour des cachettes plus efficaces…

Rin courut du plus vite qu'elle le put. Elle regarda derrière elle, mais n'arrivait pas à le voir. Cependant, elle eut la terrible impression qu'il n'était pas très loin…et elle était épuisée! Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, mais il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'entende des bruits de pas à la course. Elle regarda à sa droite et le vit foncer sur elle à grande vitesse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle prit ses jambes à son cou…

…Mais elle sortit subitement du bosquet fleuri pour atterrir à l'entrée principale du château. Elle sentit une fois de plus une main sur son poignet. Elle essaya de la retirer sans même le regarder, mais elle sentit ensuite un bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

« Tu as nulle part où te cacher, cette fois », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle soupira. Son maitre était bien derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine ferme plaquée contre son dos…Elle était prise au piège.

Elle rit simplement.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu, alors », constata-t-elle innocemment.

« Cela n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps si j'avais su dès le départ que c'était un petit jeu », rétorqua-t-il.

Rin essaya de ne pas frissonner à la sensation de son murmure aussi près de son oreille. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à sa manière de s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper de sa poigne, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser deux fois, alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

Sesshomaru la libéra instantanément et se déplaça à une distance qu'elle jugeait…sans danger de mauvaise interprétation. Rin rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de traverser son esprit.

Rin reconnut les deux vassaux renards qu'elle avait rencontrés plus tôt, Kireru et Nozomi, les deux concentrés dans leur conversation ne semblaient pas encore les avoir aperçu. L'aîné les remarqua d'un coup.

« Maitre Sesshomaru et Dame Rin », dit-il en s'inclinant poliment. « Une belle nuit pour une promenade, n'est-ce pas? »

« Hmph. », rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru. Constatant qu'il n'allait pas dire quoi que ce soit sur leur petite course, Rin essayait de contrôler sa respiration haletante. Elle jura mentalement lorsqu'elle vit Nozomi froncer des sourcils.

« Dame Rin? », s'enquit-elle.

« O-oui? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous nu-pied? », s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Rin rougit en fixant ses pieds, qui n'étaient pas seulement nus, mais sale, avec de la terre et du gazon entre les orteils!

« Heuuu…et bien », elle soupira. « Mes okobos étaient en train de me tuer. La sensation de l'herbe sur les pieds est beaucoup plus agréable, tu ne crois pas? », répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Nozomi lui répondit aussi d'un sourire. « Mais…quelle brillante idée! », s'exclama-t-elle, en enlevant ses propres okobos.

« Allons-y, Rin, je veux te connaitre! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Rin fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Sesshomaru, qui était complètement inexpressif.

« On devrait laisser les messieurs parler de leurs sujets d'hommes adultes ! N'est-ce pas Kireru? », s'enquit-elle en lui jetant un œil.

« Seulement si c'est ce que Dame Rin souhaite », dit-il.

Rin sourit à Sesshomaru. « Vous n'avez pas d'objection, maitre? »

« Hmph. Bien sûr que non…À ta guise»

« Je vous dis à bientôt alors! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de suivre la démone kitsune.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner en papotant un instant, avant que Kireru ne brise le silence.

« J'espère que la demande impulsive de Nozomi-chan ne vous a pas importuné. Elle veut tant être amie avec votre protégée… », dit-il avec un sourire honnête.

« Non. J'ai cru comprendre que Rin était solitaire depuis son arrivée il y a quelques jours. Elle a besoin de camarades. »

« Et bien, elle semble apprécier votre compagnie, mon seigneur…en restant avec vous, même à une heure aussi tardive… », remarqua-t-il avec un regard sagace.

« Elle est ma protégée, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre », répondit Sesshomaru évasivement.

Le youkai renard cessa de questionner son maitre. Il savait bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'enquérir sur la nature de leur relation…même s'il avait vu le bras de son maitre autour de la taille de sa protégée…et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Votre protégée semble très…attachante. Elle attire beaucoup d'attention. Je suppose que vous aimeriez que je m'assure que personne ne tente de profiter de sa…candeur durant les rencontres de préparation du mariage? »

« Hmph…informe-moi si Tenmaru ne se comporte pas de manière appropriée. Il serait dommage que ce futur époux soit distrait…

Kireru rit un peu. « Oh bien sûr, on ne voudrait surtout pas d'un autre casse-tête impliquant des liaisons amoureuses! »

« Pas de casse-tête. Si Tenmaru la touche, je vais personnellement lui trancher la gorge », rétorqua glacialement Sesshomaru.

Le vassal ravala sa salive. Il supposa que Dame Sasori disait vrai sur au moins une chose…

Sesshomaru a hérité de certains traits étranges de son paternel.

…Fin de chapitre…

Bon d'accord, il fallait mettre la table avec ce chapitre, mais les choses commençaient à être intéressantes à la fin non? ;)

Bon allez…quelques commentaires s'il vous plait?


	5. De fleurs et de rumeurs

A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements! Au risque de me répéter, c'est très apprécié et c'est un formidable carburant!

Chapitre 5: De fleurs et de rumeurs

Du papotage et des rires éclatants en provenance du bureau d'audiences brisaient l'usuel silence matinal. Une jeune humaine volait l'attention de tous les gens autour de la table.

Rin s'était réveillée avec une énergie et une bonne humeur qui ne l'avaient pas habitée depuis des lustres. Son sommeil avait été dépourvu de cauchemars ou de souvenirs douloureux, pour ne lui laisser qu'une nuit… sans rêve. Sa forme et son énergie du tonnerre lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle pourrait soulever des montagnes. Et c'était la première fois depuis les incidents malheureux qu'elle se sentait vraiment heureuse d'être sur les Terres de l'Ouest. Sesshomaru avait raison : son séjour l'aidait sans doute à prendre du mieux.

Mais elle supposa que ce n'était pas simplement son périple qui la rendait plus joyeuse. Son temps passé avec Sesshomaru la nuit passée avait été des plus agréables. Elle était habituée à ses conversations plutôt sérieuses, terre-à-terre ou composées de monosyllabes, mais la nuit dernière il avait même… plaisanté avec elle? Elle avait aussi été très surprise qu'il ait réussi à gérer son bavardage et sa maladresse d'une manière aussi élégante. Elle savait qu'elle avait été nerveuse et elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelques bourdes, mais apparemment, il se contrefichait un peu de ses spéculations folles sur son mode de vie ou son incapacité à se nourrir comme une adulte. Il avait été très différent du mystérieux et distant protecteur qu'il avait été durant son enfance. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de passer du temps avec lui dans un futur prochain. Elle rougit et chassa rapidement cette pensée.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup discuté avec Nozomi la nuit dernière. Elle était vraiment gentille et lui avait parlé d'un tas de rumeurs qui courent dans le château…la plupart ayant Sesshomaru comme acteur principal. Plusieurs d'entre elles impliquaient des disputes entre lui et sa mère : qui faisait de sa vie un vrai enfer, le harcelant pour qu'il se trouve une femme. Certaines impliquaient les plus récentes violences que Sesshomaru avait infligées à Jaken. D'autres étaient au sujet de son cousin Tenmaru, qui essaie de flirter avec la moitié des servantes de la cour… Certaines étaient au sujet de la vassale Tatsumaki, aussi une flirteuse, qui avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru : sans succès. Une autre, au sujet du baron Hatsuno, qui essayait très fort d'intéresser Sesshomaru à sa fille ainée, toujours sans succès…

Et il y avait aussi des histoires au sujet d'une beauté légendaire des Terres Centrales. Il semblerait que la Dame Mère ait envoyé une invitation à ladite beauté, lui demandant cordialement d'être la compagne de Sesshomaru, pour le mariage de Tenmaru, tout cela dans le dos de son fils. Ce dernier n'a découvert ses plans diaboliques que lorsqu'il a ouvert une lettre qu'il reçut récemment, qui contenait la réponse enthousiaste de la beauté mystérieuse. Des serviteurs ont rapporté qu'il a simplement laissé la lettre tomber sur son bureau, sans dire mot à quiconque, pour ensuite se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement, fermant la porte derrière lui…semant le chaos et la dévastation en moins d'une heure…la salle étant apparemment en réparation.

Rin pouvait tout à fait comprendre sa frustration, Kagome avait essayé plusieurs fois de présenter Rin à des villageois avant qu'elle n'entame une relation sérieuse avec Kohaku, et la pauvre avait détesté toutes ses expériences au plus haut point…comment peut-on s'attendre à ce que le fait de mettre deux étrangers dans une même pièce ne puisse que bien se terminer!

Néanmoins, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait peut-être quelques exagérations à cette histoire. Pourquoi Sesshomaru se mettrait-il dans une telle colère à cause d'une histoire qui semble aussi anodine? Rin pensait qu'il aurait plutôt été du genre à faire la tête à sa figure maternelle. Elle était convaincue qu'il y avait des détails importants qui lui échappaient…l'inuyoukai devait avoir ses raisons. Elle prit note d'essayer de faire la lumière sur cet épineux mystère en temps et lieu.

« Rin, Rin! »

« Qu-quoi? », balbutia la jeune femme, sortie brusquement de ses rêveries.

« Mais où étais-tu, là? », s'enquit Nozomi avec un sourire amical.

« Oh…juste un peu distraite », répondit-elle timidement. « Je m'excuse, de quoi était-on en train de parler? »

« Je parie qu'elle était en train de penser à sa petite escapade dans le jardin blanc », rétorqua Tatsumaki avec un sourire moqueur.

« D-de quoi parles-tu? », bégaya Rin.

« Ne joue pas les idiotes. On sait tous que tu as joué à cachecache dans les jardins avec maitre Sesshomaru la nuit dernière »

Rin sentit son visage tourner à l'écarlate. « Et comment le savez-vous?! »

« Quoi, tu as vraiment fait cela? », s'enquit Nozomi avec un rire. « C'est ce que vous faisiez quand on vous a croisé hier soir? »

« NON! Je veux dire…o-ooui… Je veux dire…laisse tomber… », marmonna Rin, embarassée sans commune mesure.

Elle crut voir Jaken se briser la mâchoire dans sa vision périphérique.

« Intéressant », observa la Dame Mère avec un sourire narquois. « Ce sont des informations intéressantes pour ma prochaine dispute avec lui », dit-elle en déposant une pile de papiers devant elle sur la table et en s'asseyant.

« Oh… Kami… », murmura Rin avec désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? », s'enquit Tenmaru, qui était arrivé en même temps que la mère de Sesshomaru.

« Rien du tout! », répondit Rin, en panique.

« Rien en effet, sauf que la protégée humaine courrait tout partout dehors, flirtant avec le tout-puissant Sesshomaru hier soir et il avait l'air d'aimer cela », dit Tatsumaki, avec mépris.

« Oh, je veux savoir! », s'exclama le cousin aux mœurs légères, très intéressé par le sujet. « Est-ce qu'on sait s'ils ont marqué? »

Rin crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Comment osez-vous suggérer de pareilles histoires scandaleuses entre Sesshomaru et sa protégée?! », s'exclama Jaken avec indignation.

« Arrêtez-vous. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que toutes les couleurs de Rin ont éclipsé son visage. Vous allez tuer la pauvre demoiselle avec vos mauvaises langues », rétorqua Kireru avec ennui.

« Oh ne le prends pas mal, Rin. On aime bien plaisanter », expliqua Nozomi avec un sourire. « On ne ferait pas de blagues comme ça si on ne t'aimait pas! »

« Parle pour toi », rétorqua Tatsumaki avec un sourire moqueur.

« Calmez-vous, jeunes gens. Si Sesshomaru devait vous entendre parler de telles absurdités durant une rencontre du conseil, il vous décapiterait tous. Arrêtez donc de vous moquer de mon fils et de la personne la plus vertueuse de cette pièce », intervint Dame Sasori, avec un sourire poli à Rin.

« Bon maintenant, commençons. Comme vous l'avez tous déjà constaté, l'humaine favorite à votre maitre est avec nous aujourd'hui. J'ai fait cette demande particulière parce qu'on m'a dit que Rin est une jeune femme de nombreux talents, qui pourrait sans doute nous aider avec les décorations et le divertissement…»

« Je suis d'accord avec la partie sur le divertissement », rétorqua Tatsumaki.

« Silence! Sale sorcière impertinente! », rétorqua Jaken.

« Parle-nous de toi Rin. On est tous si curieux », renchérit Tenmaru avec un sourire flirteur.

« Seulement si elle le veut, je ne la blâmerais pas d'être timide avec le chahut que vous venez de faire », commenta la mère de Sesshomaru.

« Non, ça va, Dame Sasori. Je peux parler un peu…si cela ne concerne rien en lien avec une partie de cachecache », rigola Rin.

La plupart des gens rirent à sa blague, ce qui rassura Rin un tant soit peu. À peu près tout le monde, sauf le clone diabolique de Kagura du vent ne lui exprimait ouvertement d'hostilité.

« Et bien…j'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler, alors vous pourriez peut-être me poser des questions », suggéra Rin.

« Attention jeunes gens, si vous dites quelque chose d'inapproprié, je vais m'assurer que Sesshomaru soit mis au courant », menaça Sasori avec un sourire mauvais.

« Est-ce que tu as un petit ami? », s'enquit aussitôt Tenmaru.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton mariage, Tenmaru », rétorqua Dame Sasori avec irritation. « Je suis la prochaine. Sesshomaru m'a dit que tu serais sans doute une excellente conseillère en matière d'arrangement floral. Serais-tu à l'aise à l'idée d'être responsable de cette tâche? »

« Bien sûr! Quand on aura enfin du beau temps, je pourrai aller voir ce qui peut être utilisé autour du château. »

« Tu sais…on a aussi des fleuristes sur ces terres », répliqua la mère de Sesshomaru d'un air détaché.

« Oh…et bien…je suggèrerais seulement cette solution lorsque c'est une nécessité. Il semble y avoir de très beaux champs de fleurs tout près. Les utiliser à bon escient serait sans doute moins couteux », répondit Rin.

Dame Sasori sourit. « Bonne fille! Sesshomaru adorerait ta suggestion…les solutions économiques sont toujours ses préférées… »

« Peut-être qu'il lui a soufflé la réponse à l'oreille hier soir », supposa Tatsumaki.

« Moins de pièces investies dans les fleurs signifient plus de pièces pour les armes et les salles de tortures, et tu seras la prochaine victime si tu continues, Tatsumaki, rétorqua la mère de Sesshomaru avec un sourire glacial.

Quelques personnes ricanèrent.

« Ma future épouse aime bien nous intoxiquer avec un tas de fleurs à la maison, mais nos flairs d'inuyoukai en souffrent parfois grandement. Est-ce que tu as des suggestions pour ça? », s'enquit Tenmaru.

« C'est pas un problème, je vais choisir des sortes qui n'ont pas d'odeur. Est-ce qu'il y a des couleurs particulières que je devrais privilégier? »

« Il faut que ce soit compatible avec les teintes de notre maison », précisa Sasori.

« Heuu…et bien il faudrait que je lui demande. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre », répondit Tenmaru en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

« Tss tss, sur le point de te marier et tu ne connais même pas les couleurs préférées de ta future épouse? », s'enquit Dame Sasori. « Tant pis…je suppose qu'on peut passer à un autre sujet pour l'instant. On m'a aussi dit que tu es une bonne chanteuse, Rin… »

« Sesshomaru a dit cela? », s'enquit Rin avec les joues qui tournaient au rose.

« Je ne révèlerai pas mes sources, ma chère », répondit Dame Sasori avec un sourire enjoué. « Mais nous pourrions peut-être profiter des talents d'une chanteuse additionnelle pour un des spectacles… »

« Oh…et bien j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de connaissance sérieuse en la matière…je fais juste chanter comme passetemps… »

« T'en fais pas, on ne cherche pas une chanteuse principale…seulement une voix féminine de plus pour un refrain. Si cela t'intéresse, on pourrait prévoir une rencontre de groupe pour te tester un peu », expliqua Nozomi.

« D'accord. Bonne idée », répondit Rin.

« C'est réglé! Un autre sujet, maintenant. Quelle est ta couleur préférée? », s'enquit Tenmaru.

« Orange. Pourquoi? », demanda Rin.

« Sucré ou salé? », questionna de nouveau Tenmaru.

« Heuuu…sucré? Puis-je connaitre le but de toutes ces questions? »

« Ahh…sondage personnel que je fais parfois… Est-ce que tu aimes le saké? », s'enquit le cousin rapidement.

« Je n'ai rien contre… »

« Est-ce que tu as un petit ami? », ajouta-t-il.

« Ça encore? », se demanda Rin.

« À l'exception de Sesshomaru, bien sûr », ajouta Tatsumaki.

Sasori se pinça le haut du nez en guise d'exaspération.

« Tu n'as pas à lui répondre, Rin », suggéra Kireru.

« Et bien, j'ai entendu qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami. C'est une veuve, à ce qu'on dit », répondit Tatsumaki froidement.

La remarque eut l'effet d'une flèche qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus…se rappelant soudainement l'une des raisons premières pourquoi elle se trouvait maintenant ici.

« D'accord j'en ai assez. Tatsumaki, sors d'ici », rétorqua Dame Sasori.

« Enfin! », s'exclama la démone du vent. Elle s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'une brise hivernale.

« Je suis désolée si ma présence cause des embarras, Sasori-sama », dit Rin avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Rin-chan. Je sors cette harpie d'une réunion sur deux », dit la mère de Sesshomaru avec un sourire poli. « Mon fils l'expulse aussi beaucoup, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ».

« Oh… »

« Cependant, je constate que tu sembles triste. Est-ce à cause de ses remarques? »

« Non…ça va, Sasori-sama »

« Mais…je veux dire…ce n'est pas une vraie veuve, hein? », s'enquit Tenmaru en haussant un sourcil.

« Tenmaru! Tu arrêtes avec tes milliers de questions intrusives », l'avertit Sasori avec un ton menaçant.

« En théorie, je ne suis pas une veuve. Mon…petit ami à mon village était sur le point de me faire la demande avant de se faire tuer », expliqua Rin. Si c'était le sujet de cancans, elle était aussi bien de se débarrasser du sujet au plus vite. « C'est arrivé récemment. En fait, une des raisons pour lesquelles Sesshomaru m'a amenée ici est parce qu'il croit que le village que j'habite n'est plus aussi sécuritaire que ce qu'il a déjà été… »

« En effet, j'ai entendu que les terres humaines ont plusieurs difficultés avec des démons sauvages ces temps-ci, plus que nous…mais je ne pensais pas que…Je veux dire… Je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas amené le sujet si j'avais su », répondit Tenmari avec un air désolé.

Rin sentit soudain ses yeux s'emplir d'eau. Et elle était si joyeuse avant que la rencontre ne débute. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et sourit de manière rassurante au cousin de Sesshomaru.

« Ça va. Je suis certaine que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler », répondit Rin, en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.

Un silence mortel plana sur eux pour quelques secondes. Nozomi donna quelques tapes dans le dos à l'humaine en guise de réconfort.

« Si tu es bouleversée, sens-toi libre de prendre congé », suggéra la mère de Sesshomaru. Même elle était un peu surprise. Son fils ne lui avait pas dit que sa protégée avait été sur le point de se marier. C'était plutôt ironique de la faire participer à l'organisation d'un mariage alors qu'elle pleurait encore un garçon humain qui voulait lui demander sa main.

« C'était le garçon avec lequel Sesshomaru a brièvement voyagé, un peu avant la mort de Naraku? », s'enquit la Dame Mère.

« Oui, c'était lui », murmura Rin.

« Oh… Je suis désolée de l'entendre… Il avait l'air d'un garçon brave », commenta Dame Sasori.

« Il l'était, ma Dame. Il est mort pour me protéger », ajouta Rin. Elle sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue.

« D'accord et bien je crois que nous sommes dus pour un arrêt », suggéra Kirera, incapable de supporter la tension dans l'air.

« Oui, bonne idée », ajouta Nozomi.

« D'accord, une pause et nous reviendrons dans un petit moment », répliqua la mère de Sesshomaru avec flegme.

Rin se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers les portes de la cour intérieure.

« Rin, attends! », l'interpela Nozomi.

« Je suis désolée… J'aimerais être seule pour quelques minutes », demanda Rin, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa quelques larmes tomber. Elle s'appuya contre un mur de pierre et essaya de réfléchir. Cette rencontre avait mal été! Elle avait l'impression d'être en procès. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser les mauvaises pensées pendant un moment.

« Hé, la fille aux fleurs », l'interrompit une voix masculine.

Rin ouvrit les yeux. « Tenmaru. »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais celles-ci! », dit-il avec un large sourire, en lui donnant un bouquet de fleurs orange clair. Rin rit un peu: oh bien sûr qu'il allait utiliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre à son avantage!

« Ouais…et bien tu devrais rire un peu plus fort. Sesshomaru est à l'intérieur et il n'a pas l'air très content. Je crains de me faire tuer, maintenant », plaisanta Tenmaru.

« Quoi? Mais il ne… »

« Je suis sérieux. Il. Est. Là! », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Rin jeta un œil par la fenêtre et à sa grande surprise, elle constata que Tenmaru avait raison. Dame Sasori et Sesshomaru étaient en train de discuter. Les deux avaient une mine impassible, mais Rin pouvait aisément s'imaginer que Sesshomaru était d'humeur à faire quelques massacres.

« Tu sais… Tatsumaki est souvent pénible…mais rarement autant qu'aujourd'hui. Je crois que Dame Sasori pourrait bien l'expulser en permanence de l'organisation du mariage. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle considère ta contribution plus importante que la sienne ».

« Qu'est-ce que Tatsumaki est censé faire? »

« Et bien…elle est responsable de la sécurité, mais d'autres personnes peuvent s'en charger. Toutefois, on a seulement une spécialiste des arrangements floraux », dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Et bien…je n'aime pas les conflits. J'espère que tout va bien se passer… »

« Oui, je suis certain que ce sera plus calme la prochaine fois, ma douce. Je vais arrêter de poser des questions, et je vais foutre un coup de travers à Tatsumaki lors de sa prochaine frasque »

Rin ria. « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ».

« Non, j'insiste. Tu devrais également savoir que la sorcière a essayé d'attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru pour une décennie, mais il en a rien à foutre. En fait, il n'a rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit, toi étant la seule exception, elle doit donc être maladivement jalouse. »

« J'aimerais bien attirer un peu moins l'attention », observa Rin en faisant la moue.

« Ouais, et bien c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une splendide jouvencelle humaine dans les parages », dit-il avec un sourire plaisantin.

« Oh ça va! Toutes les femmes ici sont absolument ravissantes! », rétorqua Rin avec indignation. Comme si elle pouvait se comparer…

« Hmmm, je ne suis en désaccord… »

« Quoi? Tu plaisantes? Il n'y a que des dieux et des déesses partout! Et je suis …et bien…je ne suis qu'une humaine… »

"Ho! J'en conclus que j'ai des allures de dieu alors », dit-il en plaisantant.

« Quoi? Ah… Je…vais éviter de répondre à cela », dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Et bien, si je suis un dieu, vous êtes une fée, Dame Rin. Tout à fait ensorcelante. Tu dois me pardonner d'être aussi incontrôlable en ta présence. Tu es comme l'héroïne de l'Orchidée Rose », pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Oh arrête s'il te plait », rétorqua Rin avec un sourire confus. «… Au fait… C'est quoi l'Orchidée Rose? », s'enquit-elle.

« Oh Rin…bien sûr que tu ne sais pas », dit-il avec un sourire des plus suggestifs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est un livre : une histoire d'amour entre un loup-garou et une nymphe : un vrai classique de la littérature youkai. Tu me rappelles la magnifique princesse nymphe…»

« Oh allez…je parie que tu ne dis ça que pour me remonter le moral »

« Je suis sérieux. Tu sais…par ici les concubines humaines sont parmi les plus estimées. Particulièrement les magnifiques jouvencelles… »

« Alors je dois être sur mes gardes? », demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui. Sérieusement, je suggère qu'on entre à l'intérieur maintenant, ou Sesshomaru va croire que je t'ai kidnappée ».

« Bien sûr. On ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas? », répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, en le suivant.

« Exactement Dame Rin. Vous êtes si précieuse, je parie qu'il est là parce qu'il a senti l'odeur salée de l'unique larme que vous avez laissée couler plutôt, par ma faute », dit-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Tenmaru… »

« J'étais si envouté par ta beauté que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te poser des centaines de questions ».

Ils s'approchaient maintenant. Elle vit Sesshomaru les fixer avec très peu de subtilité, et elle eut l'impression que Tenmaru craignait pour sa vie. Elle décida de se concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'elle considérait être un sujet sans risque.

« Parle-moi de ta future épouse, Tenmaru. »

« Oh, elle est correcte ».

« C'est tout? », s'enquit Rin tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, Tenmaru », commenta Sesshomaru avec une irritation glaciale.

« Quoi? Toutes les femmes semblent fades à côté de ta splendide, voluptueuse, irrésistible… »

« Tenmaru…tais-toi », ordonna Sesshomaru sèchement, n'aimant pas du tout la direction de la présente discussion.

Tenmaru se contenta d'obéir et s'assit à sa place. Rin remarqua soudain à quel point la pièce était silencieuse. Apparemment, tout le monde était tendu quand Sesshomaru était dans les parages. Le seigneur youkai jeta un œil sur Rin. Elle lui sourit avec assurance.

« Tout va bien, Rin? », s'enquit-il.

« Oui, ça va! », insista-t-elle.

« Je suis content de l'entendre. Je ne voudrais pas que quiconque te traite de manière inappropriée », avec son éternel stoïcisme.

Rin n'entendait plus personne respirer. La tension était tout à fait risible.

« Et bien. Il est temps pour moi de partir », dit-il froidement, son regard chargé de menace planant sur ses vassaux.

Après qu'il soit parti, Rin entendu un tas de soupirs de soulagement. Heureusement, le reste de la rencontre fut à sa grande surprise, absolument sans histoire.

…

Rin fredonnait paisiblement tandis qu'elle explorait les champs floraux autour du manoir. Elle cueillit plusieurs types de fleurs, principalement dans les tons de rouge. Elle savait que c'était l'une des couleurs principales de la maison des Inu, c'était sans doute son meilleur point de départ.

Il y avait quelques gardes qui la surveillaient à l'horizon, mais elle n'avait aucune compagnie, puisque tous les vassaux s'étaient rencontrés pour discuter de sujets plus sérieux, une fois que celle sur le mariage était terminée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu y prendre part, mais elle supposa qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les questions de sécurité des Terres de l'Ouest de toute façon.

« Tu devrais entrer au château très bientôt. La nuit est sur le point de tomber », suggéra une voix féminine et glaciale.

Rin jeta un œil derrière elle et fut très surprise de constater que la mère de Sesshomaru se tenait juste là… Rin en conclut qu'elle avait une démarche aussi silencieuse que son fils.

« Et pourquoi donc? Je crois que ce secteur est très sécuritaire, ma dame »

Lady Sasori pouffa de dire. « Je ne m'en fais pour cela. Regarde-toi, Rin. Tu es sale…»

Rin sentit ses joues tourner à l'écarlate. « Je suis désolée. C'est un peu difficile de rester propre dans des champs sauvages de la sorte…avec toute cette boue… »

« Cela m'importe peu. C'est même plutôt agréable de voir quelqu'un qui ne fait pas semblant de travailler sur ces terres pour une fois. Mais tu dois te préparer pour le diner… »

« Qu-quel diner? »

« Le diner de ce soir! Je crois que tout le monde –même Sesshomaru-, y sera. Tu dois y être aussi », insista la Dame Mère. « Viens maintenant…j'aimerais t'aider à trouver de jolis vêtements »

Rin sourit et suivit la démonesse. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point les vêtements immaculés de la démonesse n'avaient point été souillés par leur marche dans les champs boueux. Mais comment pouvait-elle arriver ?

« Et bien…ce ne sera pas difficile, ma dame…avec toutes les robes extravagantes que j'ai trouvées dans ma garde-robe… »

« Non…je voulais dire quelque chose de vraiment bien, Rin. Tu as un si joli minois exotique, j'aimerais voir de quoi tu as l'air avec un splendide furisode blanc et or », commenta la dame pensivement.

« Je ne crois pas en avoir un comme cela… »

« Moi oui », répondit la démonesse avec un sourire enjoué.

Rin poussa un soupir d'exclamation. « Je ne peux pas porter vos vêtements, ma dame! Vous…vous êtes la Dame de l'Ouest! »

« Tsss! Ridicule! Nous sommes presque de la même taille, je crois qu'il te fera comme un gant. C'est quelque chose que je mettais il y a plus de deux cents ans. Personne ne se rappellera », insista-t-elle. « S'il est joli, je demanderai à la couturière qu'elle t'en fasse eu la semaine prochaine»

« Ma dame, vous êtes trop bonne! », répliqua Rin avec les joues pourpres.

« Oh allez, je ne suis pas généreuse, je ne fais que satisfaire ma curiosité personnelle», raisonna Dame Sasori.

Rin sourit. Telle mère, tel fils. C'était amusant de voir à quel point ni Sesshomaru ni Sasori n'allaient oser admettre avoir même un brin de bonté en eux.

Rin découvrit que Dame Sasori n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Elle profita de l'occasion pour lui demander son avis sur les fleurs qu'elle venait juste de cueillir. Et après, la démonesse garda Rin occupée pendant plus de deux heures avec un tas de servantes qui l'ont aidée à se laver, brosser sa chevelure et s'habiller. Par le temps qu'elles arrivent dans la salle de banquet, presque tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

« Je ne vois pas Sesshomaru-sama », constata Rin.

« … Il arrive toujours en dernier. Il pense que son temps est plus important que celui de tout le monde », se moqua la Dame Mère. « Hélas, ne t'attends pas à t'assoir à côté de lui. Il voudra causer de choses importantes avec ses vassaux ennuyeux, comme il le fait toujours », la prévint-elle.

« Oh…je vois… », murmura Rin avec un brin de déception.

"Mais ne n'inquiète pas, tu peux t'assoir avec mois. Tu verras que je suis aussi de bonne compagnie, bien que je ne sois pas aussi plaisante à regarder que mon fils », dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« De quoi parlez-vous, vous êtes une splendide dame! », rétorqua Rin en rougissant.

« Ne joue pas les innocentes, petite, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! », rétorqua Sasori avec dérision.

Les joues de Rin prirent une teinte encore plus foncée, ce qui amusa follement Sasori.

« Tu es si attachante et innocente, petite Rin. Tu devras apprendre à cacher un peu plus tes émotions, ou tous les youkais se feront un plaisir fou à te taquiner, seulement pour voir toutes les teintes de rose et de rouge que tes joues peuvent prendre »

"Oh Kami…est-ce à ce point visible? », s'enquit Rin avec embarras.

« Certains hommes trouveront cela mignon, mais les femmes pourraient bien se servir de cette faiblesse à leur avantage… »

« Et comment suis-je censée contrôler mes rougissements? Est-ce que c'est même possible d'y arriver? », réfléchit la jeune humaine tout haut.

« Un peu de confiance en soi est une nécessité. Un peu de poudre peut aider aussi au début », expliqua la démonesse.

"Sesshomaru m'a dit que je ne devrais pas en mettre », répondit Rin, sans réfléchir.

« Il a dit ça? », s'enquit la Dame Mère avec un sourire espiègle.

« Heu…laissez tomber », murmura Rin avec honte. Elle n'aurait VRAIMENT pas dû dire cela.

« Alors je suppose que mon fils doit bien aimer tes petites couleurs. Et bien…ne fais que la porter le jour et enlève-la quand tu le visites le soir », suggéra Sasori avec amusement.

"V-vous savez…ce n'est pas une routine pour moi de lui tenir compagnie après minuit », balbutia Rin, sur la défensive.

« Oh petite, ne le prends pas mal. Mon fils est un homme très occupé, je doute que tu puisses lui tenir compagnie de quelconque façon le jour…avec toutes ses responsabilités ennuyeuses de Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. De toute façon, je trouve que son humeur est généralement beaucoup plus agréable le soir, alors le visiter à des heures tardives n'est pas une mauvaise idée », expliqua la Dame Mère, qui jeta ensuite un regard de biais à Rin. « Mais ça tu le savais peut-être déjà… »

« Non, Dame Sasori. Est-ce pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si tendu ce matin…quand Sesshomaru est venu pendant la pause », s'enquit Rin qui tentait désespérément de changer de sujet.

"Et bien…puisque Tatsumaki a pris la poudre d'escampette plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, je suppose qu'il se demandait ce qui se pensait…et il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur… »

« Était-il en colère? », s'enquit Rin avec inquiétude.

« Non…mais très suspicieux. Tu sais qu'il est très protecteur envers toi… »

Rin rougit.

« Mais…en toute franchise, je lui ai dit que Tatsumaki avait simplement été un peu plus arrogante qu'à l'accoutumée et que tu voulais seulement prendre un peu de soleil… », chuchota-t-elle. « Et puis après… Tenmaru s'est enfui pour sauver sa vie et t'a couvert de fleurs. Après ça, je suppose que de te voir avec un sourire radieux l'a un peu calmé… »

"… Alors il n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est tramé… »

« Et cela devrait rester ainsi…pour le bien de tous. S'il savait comment certaines personnes s'étaient mal comportées, il pourrait refuser de te laisser prendre part à d'autres rencontres, ou pire encore…il pourrait décider d'y prendre part »

« Je crois que ce serait chouette! », commenta Rin avec un sourire.

Sasori laissa échapper un rire sonore. « Tu es une jeune fille si adorable. Non…je t'assure que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est une vraie terreur durant ses réunions du conseil… »

« Sesshomaru…vraiment? Mais je ne le pensais pas très loquace… »

« Il n'a pas besoin de parler beaucoup, petite, juste son aura glaciale et quelques rares questions précises et assassines sont assez pour que tout le monde se tienne tranquille… Je te jure que tu aurais besoin de t'envelopper de fourrure si tu assistais à ces rencontres. Alors, quand on se rassemble pour des sujets tels que des mariages et des célébrations, et qu'il n'est pas là avec ses sujets ultras sérieux…c'est festif pour nous tous… »

« Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il se donne des allures dures, mais je trouve qu'il n'est vraiment pas si froid… », commenta Rin.

« Ça je le sais bien…il a une épaisse armure glaciale à l'extérieur…mais à l'intérieur il y a autre chose d'entièrement différent qui ne se manifeste que rarement », répondit la Dame Mère. Elle jeta ensuite un œil suspicieux à Rin. « Mais peut-être que tu as déjà vu de quoi je parle… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela? », demanda Rin, déjà plus circonspecte face à l'interrogatoire de la démonesse.

« Le petit crapaud m'a dit certaines choses. En fait, il est nostalgique de l'époque où vous voyagiez les trois ensembles. Ta présence calme la colère de Sesshomaru, semble-t-il… »

« Jaken a dit cela? », s'enquit Rin, tout sourire.

« Oui… Mais je spécule aussi sur votre niveau de complicité à cause de l'épisode du jeu de cachecache… »

« Ça encore… », laissa échapper Rin avec un soupir.

« J'ai parlé à quelques personnes qui vous ont vu hier soir. Il semblerait qu'il t'ait touché plus souvent la nuit dernière qu'il a touché quelconque femme au cours du dernier siècle… »

Rin tourna à l'écarlate. La toucher? Il a dû attraper son poignet à deux ou trois reprises… sans compter lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée par la taille… Ce n'était rien de...

« Vous devez bien vous douter que ces personnes exagèrent… »

« Et bien…considérant qu'il se tient loin des femmes comme si elles étaient faites de lave… Non…j'exagère à peine », répondit Sasori après avoir siroté son verre. « Et bien…en parlant du diable… »

Rin jeta un œil dans la même direction que son interlocutrice et vit Sesshomaru prendre place à l'autre extrémité de la table, entourés de vassaux et ce qui semblaient être sa garde rapprochée.

Ensuite, elle aperçut d'autres vassaux tout près d'elle : Tenmaru en face d'elle, et Nozomi à sa gauche. Et elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence!

« Oui, avant que tu poses la question, nous avons écouté tout ce que vous avez dit », rétorqua Tenmaru avec un sourire suave.

« Kami…il n'y a vraiment pas de vie privée par ici? », se demanda Rin tout haut, avec un brin d'ennui.

« Non, jamais », répliqua Nozomi avec un sourire enjoué. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, on n'est pas méchants comme Tatsumaki, votre conversation était simplement si intéressante qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… »

"Tss tss…première chose que tu devrais savoir au sujet de ce manoir Rin… Est de ne faire confiance à personne », rétorqua la Dame Mère glacialement.

« Hé, on n'est pas de mauvaises personnes, vous savez », rétorqua Tenmaru avec indignation. « En fait, je suis même un peu offensé par tes insinuations, chère tante… »

« Il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout dans ce château. Tout le monde, en particulier la petite protégée de Sesshomaru, doit en être consciente. Tu n'es peut-être pas mal intentionné, mais il y a un tas d'autres gens autour… »

« Tu es déprimante, tante Sasori », rétorqua Tenmaru avec ennui.

« C'est de cette manière que vivent les seigneurs et dames des Terres de l'Ouest, cher neveu », répliqua la Dame avec un regard impassible.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient et bavassaient, Rin jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la table, dans la direction de Sesshomaru. Il écoutait une espèce d'histoire abracadabrante de son vassal Hatsuno, qui avait apparemment attiré l'attention de tous les hommes à table. L'expression de Sesshomaru était, comme à l'habitude, difficile à déchiffrer, mais le fait qu'il avait appuyé son menton sur son poing donna l'impression à Rin qu'il avait au moins atteint un niveau modéré d'ennui.

« Je peux les entendre d'ici », chuchota Nozomi à Rin. « Hatsuno parle encore de sa fille… »

« Oh vraiment? »

« Oui…il parle de son nouvel intérêt pour la chasse… »

« Il gesticule beaucoup. De loin, on dirait une histoire merveilleuse qui devrait intéresser tout le monde… », murmura Rin.

« Pas du tout. Je dirais que la plupart des hommes autour font seulement preuve de politesse… Je dirais que le capitaine de la garde royale a l'air un peu intéressé, mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas à lui qui est l'objet des ambitions d'Hatsuno… »

« Sesshomaru doit s'ennuyer au plus haut point », commenta Rin.

« Tout à fait. Tu sais combien de proies il peut tuer en un an… C'est certain qu'il se fou éperdument d'une jeune démonesse qui tue quelques lapins… »

« Des lapins? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité. « Même moi je tue de plus grosses proies », dit-elle spontanément.

Nozomi sembla intéressée. « Vraiment? »

« Oui, les lapins c'est facile. Parfois en hiver, il faut chasser le cerf pour aider à nourrir le village. Mais on chasse de dangereux youkais aussi », raconta-t-elle, en continuant d'épier Sesshomaru.

« Tu as tué des youkais? », s'enquit Nozomi, fascinée.

« Bien sûr, j'ai tué quelques démons qui ont attaqué le village… Et bien…pas tous les jours et pas des gros démons… mais tu sais… Kohaku et sa sœur Sango m'ont appris quelques trucs, puisqu'ils étaient exterminateurs de youkais… »

« Fascinant! J'aimerais chasser plus, mais je n'ai jamais le temps! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as tué un démon? », s'enquit Nozomi, avec enthousiasme.

Rin se rappela qu'elle parlait en fait à une youkai de la famille des canins. Elle assuma que c'était normal de se vanter au sujet de ses proies…

« Et bien…en route vers les Terres de l'Ouest, j'ai tranché le bras d'un youkai lézard… »

« Pas vrai! Et il s'est enfui? »

« Non… Sesshomaru l'a découpé en morceaux », continua Rin. « C'était dans un village fantôme. Sesshomaru a tué plusieurs proies cette nuit-là… »

Et ensuite Rin s'arrêta de parler. Sesshomaru avait cessé de porter attention à son vassal et avait tourné son regard vers elle.

Nozomi remarqua le silence de Rin et jeta un œil vers l'objet de son attention.

« Oh! Il…est…en train de t'épier! »

« Oui je sais », dit Rin d'une voix basse.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée quoi faire, il était simplement trop éloigné et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Lui envoyer la main aurait l'air idiot devant tout le monde, alors elle se contenta de le darder d'un sourire radieux.

« Oh j'y crois pas! Il regarde toujours! Je parie qu'il ne fait plus du tout attention à ce que Hatsuno est en train de dire. Je parie qu'il est plus intéressé par notre sujet de conversation »

« Quoi, tu penses qu'il nous écoute?! », se demanda Rin tout haut, en jetant un regard à sa compagne.

« Tout à fait! C'est évident qu'il t'a regardé parce qu'il a entendu son nom à quelques reprises », expliqua Nozomi avec excitation. « Oh pas vrai! »

« Quoi?! », demanda Rin en regardant de nouveau Sesshomaru.

« Ha! Je te jure que j'ai vu le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage quand il a pris une gorgée de saké. Je t'avais dit qu'il nous espionnait! »

« J'ai manqué ça? », s'enquit Rin avec frustration. « Et merde!

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pas de gros mots à table, jeune fille », protesta Dame Sasori. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait jurer de cette manière de toute façon? »

"Oh rien du tout », dit Rin avec un sourire angélique. « Au fait, où est Tenmaru? »

« Il vient juste de finir de s'empiffrer comme un porc pour aller flirter avec la fille au saké », précisa Sasori avec irritation.

"Quoi, encore? », se demanda Nozomi. « Il pourrait au moins attendre que sa lune de miel soit terminée avant de faire cela… »

« Je crains que tes attentes soient trop élevées, jeune renarde », rétorqua la Dame Mère sèchement.

« C'est triste. Est-ce parce qu'il n'aime pas sa future épouse? », s'enquit Rin.

« Oh petite… La culture youkai est différente », répondit Sasori avec un sourire désolé. « Je pense que les humains se marient pour des raisons en lien avec l'amour, n'est-ce pas? »

« Et bien…oui… »

« On n'a pas de cela par ici », expliqua la Dame Mère sèchement. « Nos mariages servent à garder nos lignées pures, et sont des occasions de créer des alliances stratégiques entre différentes maisons. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours vrai », corrigea Nozomi en fronçant les sourcils.

« La plupart du temps, c'est la vérité. L'amour, c'est pour les serviteurs et les courtisanes, pas pour les nobles », rétorqua Sasori.

Rin jeta un œil à sa coupe de thé et en prit une gorgée, mais remarqua ensuite que quelqu'un venait tout juste de s'assoir en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant.

"Et bien…on dirait qu'on a de la visite », observa Sasori. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sesshomaru? »

« Sesshomaru-sama! », s'exclama Rin avec une joie renouvelée. « Je suis contente de vous voir »

« Alors, comment fut ton premier diner à la table des Terres de l'Ouest? », s'enquit-il, faisant mine d'ignorer sa mère. « J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ».

« Oui, maitre. J'étais en bonne compagnie ce soir, mais ç'aurait été encore mieux si vous aviez été plus près », dit-elle honnêtement.

Il haussa un sourcil. « J'en doute. Je crois que les sujets de l'autre côté de la table t'auraient ennuyée ».

« Et bien ils t'ont certainement ennuyé au plus haut point, mon fils. Ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser tomber ton siège seigneurial pour faire la conversation… »

« Que se passe-t-il mère? Mes visites ne sont pas les bienvenues? », s'enquit-il avec une note d'ironie.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu es venu voir. Mais je suppose que cela a dû être pénible de me voir en compagnie de Rin pendant un si long moment », le nargua-t-elle.

« M'accuses-tu de faire preuve de jalousie? », s'enquit-il glacialement.

Rin rougit violemment, tandis que Nozomi faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le Seigneur et la Dame de l'Ouest étaient-ils vraiment en train de se quereller au sujet d'une gamine humaine?

« Peut-être bien. Après tout, c'était comme si elle était MA protégée ce soir, ne crois-tu pas? », s'enquit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est amusant que tu sembles être à la recherche d'une protégée humaine. Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avais demandé il y a un certain temps si j'avais l'intention de manger Rin pour déjeuner… »

Rin faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalée. Sasori fusilla discrètement son fils du regard. Il venait de ruiner toutes ses tentatives d'obtenir la confiance de la gamine humaine.

« Qu'es-tu devenu mon fils? Un végétarien? », s'enquit la Dame Mère.

« Certainement pas un mangeur d'humain…c'est si vieux jeu », rétorqua Sesshomaru avec une note de dédain.

Rin prit note de demander à Nozomi plus tard ce que Sesshomaru voulait dire au sujet du fait que de manger des humains serait « vieux jeu »…

« Et quelle est la nouvelle mode en matière d'humains, Sesshomaru? Jouer à cachecache? », rétorqua sa mère avec un sourire narquois.

Rin rougit une fois de plus. Sesshomaru afficha son plus haut niveau d'impassibilité.

« Tu ne devrais pas rendre ma protégée mal à l'aise à cause de ses comportements candides, mère. »

« Je ne parle pas de la candeur de ta protégée, Sesshomaru. Je parlais de toi. Quel âge as-tu au juste? », répliqua-t-elle, flanquée d'un sourire sardonique.

« Assez vieux pour savoir quels sont les jeux les plus divertissants, mère », rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, en guise de provocation.

Ensuite, il se leva à moitié et appuya ses coudes sur la table pour s'approcher de Rin et murmurer à son oreille : « Je dois quitter maintenant. Profite bien de ta soirée, ma chère _Rin _».

Ses paroles avaient été prononcées avec une telle douceur que Rin avait désormais une folle envie de s'évanouir.

Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce, abandonnant sa protégée rougissante et sa mère en colère. Dame Sasori s'excusa et quitta elle aussi peu de temps après.

« Je t'avais dit que c'est totalement la guerre entre eux », chuchota Nozomi après quelque temps. « À mon avis, il a murmuré à ton oreille pour narguer sa mère ».

« Oui, ce doit être cela », répondit Rin impassiblement.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas être…charmeur en sa présence, s'il n'avait pas un objectif obscur. Il voulait probablement seulement provoquer sa mère, en guise de représailles après toute l'histoire entourant la compagne des Terres Centrales. Elle supposa que l'amitié de Sesshomaru avec une humaine devait déranger la Dame Mère beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle semblait si gentille et serviable plus tôt, Rin n'était plus certaine quoi penser.

Si Rin était certaine qu'elle n'aimait pas être un pion dans leurs petits jeux, cela l'aidait au moins à oublier ses propres tracas.

…

La nuit devenait de plus en plus tardive, et ses yeux étaient secs et…terriblement…irrités…

Sesshomaru prit un moment pour se frotter les yeux. Il arrivait habituellement à supporter de longues heures de lecture et d'écriture…

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus parmi ses innombrables responsabilités…mais il aimait bien le silence et la solitude reposante associée à cette tâche laborieuse…particulièrement après le brouhaha d'un diner en présence de ses sujets. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la scène à laquelle il s'était adonné avec sa mère…et son usage malicieux de sa protégée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû profiter de sa présence de cette manière…mais sa mère était si frustrante… Et cela ne faisait que s'empirer chaque année.

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées et retourna à la sale besogne… Il était très contrarié… Il avait reçu un rapport détaillé de cancan au sujet de Dame Kizuisen, la femme qui pourrait potentiellement être la source des conflits entre ses vassaux aux frontières orientales…

Dame Kizuisen avait apparemment peint ses lèvres « d'un rouge très suspect » et « avait ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon très provoquant », il y a seulement deux jours de cela. Non seulement n'avait-elle pas épousé le vassal que tout le monde avait pressenti comme l'élu de son cœur : Kachikimaru, mais selon ce rapport, elle tromperait son nouvel époux, Katashi. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils…avec son ancienne fréquentation, peut-être? Sesshomaru laissa le papier glisser de ses doigts pour se poser lentement sur son bureau…le narguant avec son contenu désagréable. Il déteste tout ce qui s'apparente à du potinage, mais si son informateur disait vrai, une seule femme menaçait de répandre non seulement de l'instabilité, mais aussi un véritable chaos sur une partie très stratégique des frontières des Terres de l'Ouest… Et pourtant…ce bout de papier ne faisait que l'informer sur l'apparence physique de l'épouse d'un vassal. Pouvait-il réellement prendre le contenu de cette lettre au sérieux et spéculer sur des évènements futurs?

Il lut les phrases une fois de plus, avec un brin de confusion dans ses yeux d'ambre. Cheveux attachés dans un chignon provocant…vraiment? Il se demanda avec le plus grand désintérêt en quoi des cheveux attachés pouvaient être provocants. Quelle espèce d'esprit tordu pouvait avoir des pensées de travers en regardant un chignon?!

Vraiment…il devrait laisser cette sale tâche à une femme…qui trouvait un sens à la manière que cette Dame Kizuisen se comporte et s'habille. Il fixa le bout de papier avec ennui.

Sesshomaru se frotta la tempe en guise de frustration. S'il accordait quelconque importance à ces frivolités, il pourrait trouver un ouvrage ancien sur l'étiquette féminine…qu'il pourrait trouver…quelque part…

Il jeta un œil à la bibliothèque derrière lui et fronça les sourcils...Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. S'apprêtait-il réellement à faire de la recherche pour essayer de déchiffrer des ragots insignifiants?

Il était à ce point dégouté par la situation qu'il songeait même à laisser tomber toute cette paperasse et aller lyncher les vassaux à problèmes pour en finir. Et tant pis si cela pouvait provoquer une guerre, semer le chaos et la destruction sur ses terres… Il préférait combattre des rebelles jusqu'au dernier plutôt que de lire ce manuscrit truffé d'absurdités…et pire encore…faire de la recherche sur ces idioties! Bien sûr, il pourrait demander l'assistance de sa mère, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il se ferait probablement blâmer pour son manque d'attention dans ses très pénibles et lointains cours d'étiquette, et elle risquait même d'essayer de le persuader de subir de nouveau cette torture, ce à quoi il allait refuser sèchement, et s'ensuivrait ensuite des insultes sur le fait qu'il serait ingrat ou inconsidéré, et qui pourrait même se terminer avec une bagarre impliquant des objets pointus lancés au hasard, avec lui qui essaierait très fort de ne pas la tuer. Pire encore, elle pourrait lui faire la tête et déserter le palace royal, le laissant avec toutes les tâches desquelles elle est responsable (supplice auquel elle s'est adonnée de multiples fois dans le passé). Considérant que le prochain mariage duquel il avait apparemment la responsabilité morale d'en être l'hôte… ce n'était pas le bon temps pour semer des querelles. Il fronça les sourcils. Quel enfer…il préférait ne pas penser à cet horrible mariage…

Alors même qu'il était en train d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun exutoire à ses tourments…il entendit un faible cognement à la porte, mais il ne se donna pas la même de répondre. Aucun de ses gardes personnels ne cognait à la porte, sauf peut-être quelques recrues…et là encore…même les recrues avaient pris congé à une heure aussi tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le seigneur youkai fronça les sourcils. C'était mieux d'être important, ou cette personne risquait de se faire trancher la gorge.

Une paire d'yeux noisette jeta un œil timide à l'intérieur. L'expression du youkai s'adoucit un peu.

« … Rin… »

Elle sourit. « Bonsoir Sesshomaru-sama. Puis-je entrer? », demanda-t-elle avec sa joie habituelle.

Il hocha la tête. La torture mentale pouvait certainement attendre…

Il la regarda, tandis qu'elle posait un délicat vase, avec une tulipe rouge sur le coin de bureau. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction. Elle rougit.

« Dame Sasori m'a demandée de trouver les fleurs qui pourraient décorer le temple pour la cérémonie nuptiale. J'ai apporté quelques fleurs à l'intérieur et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez profiter d'une tulipe rouge. Ce…ce n'est pas un énorme bouquet ou une stupide couronne de fleurs. Ce n'est qu'une fleur et- »

« Inutile de t'expliquer. Elle ne me dérange point », dit Sesshomaru avec détachement.

Rin sembla surprise. « Vraiment? Je pensais…enfin, vous n'avez jamais accepté mes fleurs auparavant… »

« Elle ne prend pas beaucoup de place…et je n'ai pas à la tenir… »

Rin rigola un peu. « Maintenant que vous le dites…je n'avais jamais réalisé étant plus jeune que mes immenses bouquets vous auraient nui dans vos combats héroïques à l'épée! J'étais si stupide! »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant », répondit-il stoïquement.

Rin sourit. « C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas d'enfants. Je parie que vous seriez le plus patient de papas! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà reçu une ribambelle de compliment au cours de sa vie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait celui-là. Rin rougit de nouveau.

« Peu importe, je fais l'idiote encore. Je voulais juste vous remercier. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour…m'avoir laissée la chance de participer aux réunions du conseil sur le mariage. J'aime beaucoup me garder occuper avec un évènement aussi réjouissant! »

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle a également apprécié ta présence…ce qui signifie qu'elle risque de te garder occupée dans les prochaines semaines. Fais-moi savoir si elle te dérange. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, maitre. Je sais que vous avez vous querelles…mais votre mère est plutôt gentille avec moi, et je suis heureuse d'être utile! »

Il haussa un sourcil de nouveau. Sa mère…gentille? C'était une autre première fois…

« Et bien…je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps. Je voulais seulement vous faire savoir que je serais heureuse de vous assister pour quoi que ce soit d'autre…et…c'est tout! »

Elle garda pour elle la partie sur le fait qu'elle voulait absolument le voir avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Elle n'avait eu la chance d'échanger que quelques formalités avec lui au cours de la journée.

« Bonne nuit… »

« Attends »

« Hmm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maitre? »

« Je crois que ton offre pourrait m'être utile dès maintenant. Ferme la porte et viens t'assoir », ordonna-t-il, en fixant la menace étendue de ton long sur son bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et alla le rejoindre. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de baisser le regard sur le bout de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », s'enquit-elle en prenant le prenant dans ses mains.

« Tu dois te rappeler des ennuis aux frontières des Terres de l'Ouest. Je veux que tu jettes un œil à cette lettre et me donne…ton expertise féminine »

« Oh…d'accord! », s'exclama-t-elle, maintenant très curieuse.

Il l'observa tranquillement tandis qu'elle lisait. Il aperçut pendant un bref moment une mine amusée, avant que ses lèvres ne forment une moue.

« Intéressant… », chuchota-t-elle, pensive.

« Je ne sais franchement pas quoi penser de ce rapport au sujet d'artifices féminins », exprima-t-il avec irritation. « Rin…à ton avis, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'important dans cette lettre? »

Elle le darda d'un large sourire. « Et bien je ne suis pas certaine si les coutumes youkais et humaines sont les mêmes, mais selon ce que je sais…la femme qui a écrit cette lettre doit être assez vieux jeu. Je veux dire…qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir du rouge sur les lèvres? »

« Hmph…ne me pose pas la question », rétorqua-t-il avec ennui. Il avait à peu près le même avis.

« Mais ensuite… J'ai lu la partie sur son chignon…et la manière qu'elle a attaché son obi… Sesshomaru-sama, cette femme est prise, n'est-ce pas? »

« Il semblerait que oui »

« Et bien… », Rin se racla la gorge. « Personnellement, je considèrerais son apparence plutôt sulfureuse. Je comprendrais tout à fait son époux d'être en colère ».

Le regard d'ambre de Sesshomaru s'arrêta sur les yeux noisette de Rin, la faisant sentir soudainement un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait d'extirper d'autres informations de son esprit. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds.

« Oh, j'oubliais le plus important! Elle tenait un bouquet d'une demi-douzaine de roses quand elle a été vue par votre informatrice. »

« Et alors? »

« Et bien, si c'était seulement une rose, cela ne voudrait peut-être rien dire…mais un bouquet? Quelqu'un doit lui avoir donné… »

« Cela pourrait être son époux… », répondit Sesshomaru.

« Chaque fleur a une signification, mon seigneur. Si je me fie à son apparence, un étranger ne pouvait même pas deviner qu'elle était mariée. Ce doit être très humiliant pour son époux. Je serais étonnée qu'il veuille lui donner un bouquet de fleurs exprimant l'amour passionné dans de telles circonstances. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont mûrs pour une grosse querelle », expliqua Rin.

Sesshomaru reprit la lettre avec une mine lugubre. Il supposa que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait reçue aussi rapidement.

« Mais toutefois, vous devriez peut-être confirmer tout cela avec une femme youkai…pour être certain », insista Rin. « Durant le diner, votre mère semblait insinuer que les comportements de Tenmaru ne sont pas surprenants…comme si la fidélité n'était une vertu duquel on peut s'attendre entre deux partenaires youkais? »

« Ne l'écoute pas. Elle est cynique », répliqua Sesshomaru froidement. « Cette lettre devra faire l'objet de discussion au conseil demain. Je vais tester leur réaction », expliqua-t-il. « Considérant que de plus en plus d'indices semblent corroborer ton hypothèse d'un…triangle amoureux… Je ne peux qu'estimer tes conseils, Rin »

Elle rougit timidement et essaya de contrôler un peu son sourire. « Et-et bien merci mon seigneur. Wow…je me sens brillante maintenant! »

« Tu es une femme intelligente », confirma-t-il, impassible. « Tu devrais arrêter de te traiter…d'idiote », ajouta-t-il avec ce que Rin percevait comme une note d'amusement. « Tu peux partir maintenant, si tu veux »

« Oh…d'accord… Merci, mon seigneur »

Elle sourit, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« Rin », l'interpela Sesshomaru. Elle s'immobilisa… Elle commençait à aimer le soupçon de douceur dans son timbre de voix, quand il l'appelait par son nom.

« Oui, mon seigneur? », s'enquit-elle, en lui lançant un regard chargé de curiosité. Son souffle resta pris dans sa gorge quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la puissance qui émanait de ses longs regards.

« J'ai également reçu des rapports qui m'informent que des youkais étrangers rodent près des frontières, sans doute une conséquence des négligences de Kachikimaru et Katashi », mentionna-t-il avec mépris. « Je vais devoir aller y jeter un œil. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de discuter avec ces deux vassaux et Kizuisen pour s'assurer qu'ils mettent fin à leurs histoires »

« Je vois, alors vous allez devoir quitter le château? »

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Jaken sera également présent… »

Rin le darda d'un sourire radieux. « Pas vrai! On va voyager tous ensemble comme dans le bon vieux temps?! »

« Ne prends pas cela à la légère, Rin. Considérant que ni moi, ni ma mère ne sommes…aptes, pour ce type d'intervention pacifique… J'aimerais te mettre en charge des discussions »

« Qu-quoi? Vous voulez dire que…vous voulez que je sois celle qui négocie avec eux ou quelque chose du genre? »

« Oui, particulièrement la femme. Je doute avoir suffisamment de patience pour résister à ce que je considère être la voix facile pour régler ce problème. Cependant, je crois toujours que nous pourrions bénéficier d'un règlement pacifique… »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à un de vos vassaux? »

« Inutile. Kachikimaru et Katashi n'obéiront pas à des individus qui sont égaux sur le plan hiérarchique.»

« Mais vous croyez qu'ils vont obéir une jeune humaine? »

« Tu parleras, mais je serai présent aussi. Ils sauront que s'ils ne collaborent pas, ils auront affaire à moi personnellement », expliqua le youkai avec détachement.

« Et…et bien… Si vous croyez que je suis la bonne personne… Je…vais faire de mon mieux, Sesshomaru-sama », répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait. Elle le vit jeter un œil brièvement à la tulipe. Tandis qu'elle pivotait les talons…

« Si chaque fleur a sa signification… Dis-moi, que veut dire celle-ci? », s'enquit-il en fixant les pétales rouges.

Rin jeta un regard inquiet à la fleur et se mordit les lèvres. « Oh…et bien…je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée, mon seigneur. J'ai commencé à lire un livre sur la communication par les fleurs il y a longtemps…mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le terminer », dit-elle avec une mine penaude. « En fait, je l'ai choisi parce que je trouvais que sa teinte était parfaitement assortie aux motifs sur vos vêtements…mais je pourrais en vérifier la définition, si vous voulez. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'était que de la vaine curiosité… Dors bien, Rin », dit-il doucement.

« D-d'accord. Bonne nuit mon seigneur », dit-elle avec les joues rougissantes.

Elle avait quelques papillons dans son estomac : il se donnait beaucoup de peine à lui exprimer des formalités de politesse ces temps-ci…

…Fin de chapitre…

Bon bon bon…ce chapitre servait encore à mettre la table (et je sais que je prends mon temps à mettre la table avec cette fic, il y a beaucoup de coutellerie pour celle-ci, voyez-vous!), mais le prochain chapitre décolle un peu plus…plus d'action dans le prochain, promis! Et je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne un peu plus vite -_-

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué qu'il y a parfois des clins d'œil dans certains éléments de cette fic avec des petits passages qui étaient dans Quête pour l'immortalité, surtout avec les personnages de mon invention. Ce n'est pas tant par manque d'idée, mais plutôt parce que ça m'amuse de reprendre certains éléments de mon ancienne fic. Certaines scènes plus tard dans la fics vont peut-être ressembler à des moments de Quête…mais je vous promets que je ne me contente pas de me plagier moi-même…j'avais envie de réexplorer certaines choses…enfin…vous verrez peut-être de quoi je parle… (ou pas)…enfin, peu importe ;) C'est sûr que ça reste avec les mêmes personnages principaux, mais les inspirations qui ont mené à celle-ci ne sont pas les mêmes… Bon enfin je me tais!

Réponses aux comms anonymes :

Hiyoki-chan : Hahaha…les murmures de Sesshomaru, ne m'en parle pas! Il y en eu d'autres dans celui-ci, non? Est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autres à ton avis? XD Merci pour ton comm!

Nadia : La voici, la voici, la voici! ;) Le prochain viendra sans doute un peu plus vite…

Stellina : Contente que tu aimes! Mais de grâce de me vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas si vieille -_- Désolé pour mes fics que je ne finis pas…je suis vraiment coincée sur celles qui se déroulent à l'époque moderne. Après mures réflexions, me suis rendue compte que j'aime bien l'époque féodale finalement ^^' Mais bon…honnêtement je priorise cette fic…mais je pourrais bien avoir des idées pour mes autres histoires éventuellement…je ne sais pas trop…enfin… Merci pour tes comms!


	6. Le soleil des Terres de l'Ouest

Chapitre 6: Le soleil des Terres de l'Ouest

Le son régulier d'une lame se frottant à une pierre rugueuse se mêlait aux gazouillis de quelques oiseaux, tandis que Sesshomaru prenait tout son temps à affiner Bakusaiga. Il contempla les écritures délicates qui ornaient la lame redoutable. Ils étaient maintenant presque arrivés aux frontières orientales et il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de l'utiliser…quelle déception. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il pensa à toutes les odeurs suspectes qu'il avait captées durant leurs voyages. Ces odeurs n'appartenaient pas toutes à des youkais alliés, il le savait. Leur parcours vers les frontières avait beau être des plus banals, il s'attendait à ce que le chemin du retour soit tout autre. Il ne se donna pas la peine de partager ses prédictions: ni Jaken, ni Rin n'avaient besoin d'en être informés pour l'instant.

Ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations de toute façon…

« Riiiiiin! Où te caches-tu? », croassa le youkai crapaud. « Rin…il faut s'en aller immédiatement! »

Sesshomaru essaya de ne pas grincer les dents, tandis qu'il subissait les interpellations harcelantes que son serviteur adressait à sa protégée. Il avait oublié à quel point la voix de Jaken pouvait atteindre des notes particulièrement aiguës lorsqu'il s'adressait à Rin. Il se demanda brièvement comment il avait réussi à supporter ses croassements insupportables toutes ces années sans lyncher le crapaud.

« Une minute, maitre Jaken! Je suis presque prête! », répliqua la jeune femme joyeusement.

« Ne vois-tu pas que nous n'attendons?! Il faut partir! », rétorqua le démon crapaud impatiemment.

Sesshomaru jeta un regard distrait à Jaken. S'il n'avait pas été un être faisait preuve d'un contrôle herculéen, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à combattre l'irrépressible envie de rouler des yeux à l'instant précis où son serviteur s'est mis à taper du pied en guise d'impatience, apparemment incapable d'attendre une minute de plus.

« J'y suis presque! », protesta Rin, un soupçon moins joyeuse.

« Petite sotte ingrate, tu es irrespectueuse envers notre maitre! Viens sur-le-champ! », hurla-t-il.

_Ça suffit…_

Sesshomaru replaça sa lame dans son fourreau et se leva.

« Jaken »

« O-oui maitre… », répondit le crapaud.

« Je trouve irritant que tu prennes les libertés de parler en mon nom », prévint-il, avec un ton chargé de menaces. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Jaken pour comprendre que la panique était en train d'envahir son métabolisme, anticipant sans doute un violent châtiment.

« Toutes mes excuses, maitre. Je ne le ferai plus », dit-il s'inclinant à profusion.

Sesshomaru décida d'éviter de piétiner son serviteur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa protégée : la journée était encore jeune et il n'en verrait jamais la fin sans un massacre s'il ne faisait pas un petit effort pour garder la tête froide.

Il se déplaça silencieusement à travers la forêt luxuriante pour rejoindre Rin. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et croisa les bras, tandis qu'il examinait sa protégée en train de se préparer. La vue était plutôt intéressante.

Même s'ils avaient passé la nuit en lieux sauvages, elle avait réussi à enfiler un furisode de soie vert pâle, avec des motifs de feuilles argentées : gracieux, simple et fluide : à la fois élégant, et en laissant planer le doute sur son statut social. Son visage était un brin plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux foncés attirant instantanément le regard avec une ligne de fard sur chaque paupière. Elle avait un pendentif discret de feuille verte, qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir de ses amis humains grâce à leur correspondance : en guise de cadeau de fête hâtif. Ses vassaux avaient fait tout un cas du concept de fête d'anniversaire typiquement humain, mais c'était un autre sujet...qu'il préférait oublier pour l'instant.

Il la regarda tranquillement se peindre les lèvres d'une teinte magenta. Un choix qu'il trouvait judicieux. Rose aurait été enfantin, rouge : sulfureux (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait appris récemment), son choix qui se berçait entre les deux lui donnait un charme énigmatique : communiquant qu'elle avait l'âge d'être mariée, mais ne cherchait pas désespérément à attirer l'attention.

Il trouvait son allure générale raffinée et plaisante : beaucoup plus attrayante à regarder que les…innombrables aspirantes dame de l'Ouest qui avaient vainement tenté d'attirer son attention, tentant de l'impressionner avec des lèvres exagérément pulpeuses, des épaules nues ou des décolletés de mauvais goût, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, exhibant toujours un peu plus de leur peau au fil des ans, comme si elles étaient trop idiotes pour comprendre que les apparences scabreuses ne lui invoquaient que répulsion et dégout.

Les quelques rares femmes qui n'avaient pas joué la carte du scandale étaient habituellement des princesses fades, cachées entre quatre murs toutes leurs vies, n'étant élevées et n'existant que dans le but précis de porter des héritiers beaux et puissants, des femelles ennuyeuses conçues dans le seul but d'être des épouses effacées et soumises…Vraiment pathétique…

Il avait la conviction que toutes les épouses potentielles appartenaient à ces deux catégories. C'était l'une des raisons, parmi d'autres, expliquant pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé de femme.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant soudainement pourquoi il avait osé comparer Rin à toutes ces femmes. Bien sûr que Rin était différente : ce n'était pas une youkai, elle n'était même pas noble.

Et ce n'était surtout pas une prétendante…C'était Rin…

…Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre sa beauté toute en harmonie, exacerbée par son splendide sourire, sans doute son plus grand atout. À sa grande surprise, elle était devenue plutôt grande, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout anticipé, considérant à quel point elle était petite et maigrichonne alors qu'elle était enfant. Ses cheveux étaient à la fois épais et doux au toucher, son parfum floral léger et accueillant. Même…sa silhouette était des plus agréables…Maudit soit Tenmaru et ses commentaires à l'effet qu'elle était voluptueuse…Ses propres yeux masculins n'avaient même pas remarqué à quel point elle avait changé avant les remarques osées de son cousin. Dorénavant, sa perception de Rin était salie à jamais par des _contraintes_… qui n'avaient jamais été un problème auparavant… Tout cela était si déconcertant…

C'était certainement un motif acceptable pour tuer Tenmaru.

Sesshomaru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la nature de ses pensées. Il savait que Rin était charmante. S'il ne l'avait pas nécessairement remarqué auparavant : sa cour le forçait à en prendre note sur une base quotidienne. Il savait qu'elle était une source de distraction pour beaucoup de gens au château, beaucoup faisant partie de la gent masculine…

Mais à présent, il prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas mieux. Ses gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il avait pris le temps de la regarder un peu trop de fois, lui a même adressée la parole seulement pour entendre le son de sa voix…il a fait intrusion dans son espace personnel et murmuré à son oreille pour narguer sa mère…ou pour aucune raison logique…sauf peut-être pour sentir le cœur de sa protégée battre la chamade, due à sa proximité. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait toutes ces choses insensées s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée attirante?

Il n'était pas un idiot. Non…il n'aurait définitivement rien fait de cela.

Quand était-elle devenue une femme au juste? Il n'arrivait franchement pas à s'en souvenir…il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa métamorphose. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait vue que très rarement au cours des dernières années…c'était comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune transition. Jadis, elle n'était qu'une enfant qu'il devait protéger, avec une personnalité joyeuse qui arrivait à l'apaiser. À présent, elle conservait certes, sa gaieté de jadis, mais elle avait dorénavant une enveloppe qui le rendait des plus confus. Non seulement cela, mais sa personnalité était devenue plus complexe…il ne savait pas tout de cette nouvelle Rin devenue femme…Mais il savait qu'il la trouvait drôle, brillante, et parfois maladroite, mais d'une manière si _charmante_…

Il était fasciné par le fait que presque tous les gens de la cour semblaient l'apprécier, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre…Il l'aimait bien…lui aussi…

Elle leva finalement les yeux et poussa un soupir de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait avec bien peu de subtilité : un rouge profond grimpant sur ses joues, malgré la poudre qu'elle avait appliquée. Il refoula une folle envie de toucher cette joue, pour en apprécier la chaleur.

Ses yeux noisette exprimèrent un brin d'appréhension avant que son sourire habituel n'apparaisse.

« Mon seigneur…vous…vous me fixiez », observa-t-elle avec timidité.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de nier. Le déni ne ferait qu'empirer les choses : admettre qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Elle fit mine d'ignorer le silence de plomb et le darda d'un sourire. « De quoi j'ai l'air? »

Il hésita un bref instant. De quoi avait-elle l'air? Beaucoup trop belle, les furisodes sont les pires pour enflammer l'imagination, mettant en valeur ses courbes de jeune femme nubile…d'une manière appropriée…mais à la fois…si…malsaine…Maintenant, il ne voulait même plus que ses vassaux ne la voient. Il risquait de les abattre au premier regard un peu trop insistant dirigé vers elle…et ce regard viendrait vite, il le savait.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait garder son flegme.

« Plus que convenable », répondit-il finalement, avec une sincérité convaincante.

« Oh… »

C'était maintenant à son tour d'être hésitante. Elle avait dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec lui.

« Merci! Maintenant, est-ce que vous croyez que je devrais me faire un chignon provocateur? », s'enquit-elle à la blague.

Il sourit avec ses yeux d'ambre et tourna les talons.

« Cesse de plaisanter. Viens », ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un large sourire et le suivit…apparemment inconsciente de la nature de ses pensées.

Il ne leur restait que quelques lieux à parcourir avant d'arriver à la résidence de Kachikimaru. Sesshomaru avait insisté pour qu'il n'y arrive pas la nuit tombée, afin qu'aucun de ses vassaux ne puisse anticiper sa visite, une nuit sous leur toit leur donnant l'opportunité de réfléchir sur le motif de leur visite surprise. Rin avait comprit que cela devait être une stratégie pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient préparé à son arrivée, les faisant avouer leurs torts avec plus d'aisance. Leur quête semblait plutôt simple : rassembler Kachikimaru, Katashi et Dame Kizuisen dans la même pièce, et essayer de trouver un moyen de régler leurs querelles. Elle était très surprise que Sesshomaru accepte de se livrer à un tel exercice de diplomatie, mais lorsqu'elle avait posé la question, Jaken lui avait fait un sermon sur la manière avec laquelle le youkai était devenu très puissant, en renouant tout simplement les liens avec les anciens sujets à son paternel. La reconstruction de plusieurs manoirs et forteresses détruites pendant l'ère d'Inu Taisho avait aussi attiré de nouveaux vassaux, du Sud et des Territoires Centraux : rendant les terres de Sesshomaru encore plus vastes. Les Terres de l'Ouest, auparavant laissée en désolation et décentralisées, avaient retrouvé leur lustre et prestige de jadis, et ce, en très peu de temps : moins d'une décennie. C'était une progression d'une rapidité extrême, en standards youkais.

Après avoir entendu ces histoires, Rin avait rappelé à Jaken à quel point il s'était moqué d'elle, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé quelle serait sa place sur les Terres de l'Ouest quand elle était petite, prétendant que sa vie serait beaucoup trop courte pour qu'elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux l'empire de leur maitre. Après quelques remarques à l'effet qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine impudente, le crapaud avait reçu toute une pierre derrière la tête. Rin avait dû retenir un sourire moqueur, se rappelant à quel point Sesshomaru avait délibérément choisi la pierre la plus pointue qu'il puisse trouver comme projectile de prédilection. Certaines choses ne changent jamais…quoique…jadis, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que les mauvais traitements de Sesshomaru envers son serviteur n'étaient qu'une démonstration de son impatience, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était convaincue qu'il y avait aussi un peu d'ennui et de sadisme parmi sa liste de motifs. À sa propre surprise, cette cruauté quelque peu superflue ne la faisait même pas broncher.

Elle interrompit ses réflexions au sujet des passetemps favoris de son seigneur lorsqu'Ah Un s'arrêta. Elle jeta un œil devant elle et remarqua que Sesshomaru avait dégainé Bakusaiga. Il était immobile comme une pierre, prêt à brandir sa lame. Elle plaça instinctivement une main sur son obi, où elle avait caché sa dague. Une brise fraiche fit virevolter quelques mèches argentées gracieusement dans les airs. Rin contempla avec admiration. Sesshomaru était de loin la personne la plus élégante qu'elle ne connaisse en présence du vent : chaque brise un accessoire parfait pour complémenter ses allures divines.

Rin frissonna, ses vêtements n'étant pas convenables pour un changement aussi inattendu de la température.

Le youkai guerrier rangea finalement sa lame avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Que se passe-t-il maitre, les ennemis se sont enfuis? », s'enquit Jaken.

« Hmph…ils étaient loin », observa évasivement le seigneur youkai. « Allons-nous-en »

« Sur-le-champ! », s'empressa de répondre le serviteur, en emboita le pas.

Ah Un reprit la marche également, tandis que Sesshomaru restait immobile. Il se décida à suivre les autres, seulement lorsque le dragon l'eut rattrapé. Il avait apparemment attendu volontairement, afin de pouvoir s'adresser plus facilement à sa protégée, auquel il jeta un regard exprimant de la curiosité.

« Que caches-tu sous ton obi, Rin? », s'enquit-il avec flegme.

Rin cligna des yeux quelques fois. Mais comment avait-il pu remarquer?

« C'est…c'est une dague…Un vieux truc que Kaede m'a appris : ne jamais quitter la maison sans moyen de défense »

« Tu n'en auras plus besoin », annonça-t-il glacialement.

Rin lui jeta un œil inquiet. L'avait-elle insulté ou quelque chose du genre?

« Vous…avez sans doute raison, mon seigneur. Mais c'est tout de même utile pour chasser », observa-t-elle.

« Hmph…Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas t'en servir pour te défendre. Tu n'as aucune chance sur ces territoires…et particulièrement en ces lieux instables», rétorqua-t-il stoïquement.

« Vous sentez des ennemies, mon seigneur? »

« Oui… », répondit-il simplement, avant de poursuivre. « Les mêmes tribus nomades que celles nous ayant attaqués dans la ville fantôme…et celles qui s'en sont pris à ton village », annonça-t-il, tout en examinant sa réaction.

Rin croisa les bras nerveusement. « Vous voulez dire…qu'il y a des serpents? »

« Oui…Ils ne devraient pas errer par ici. Ils viennent des Terres Centrales et c'est là qu'ils doivent rester », répliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

« J'espère que nous ne les croiserons pas », commenta Rin avec une crainte évidente.

Elle pouvait les voir dans son imaginaire, comme si c'était hier. _Sourires sadiques, yeux verts acides, crocs acérés sur Kohaku._

Elle pouvait de nouveau entendre ses propres cris…

« Rien ne va t'arriver », répondit Sesshomaru. « Assure-toi seulement de ne pas agir impulsivement », conseilla-t-il.

« D'accord », répondit-elle, au moment qu'une autre pensée frappa son esprit.

« Et attendez…Sesshomaru-sama? La dame qui sera votre compagne au mariage…elle est des Terres Centrales, n'est-ce pas? »

Sesshomaru la darda d'impassibilité glaciale. « Qui t'a dit ça? »

Rin haussa les épaules. « Quelle importance? Tout le monde en parle au manoir. »

« Tout le monde…Hmph… »

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous ne l'aimez pas? C'est une vassale des Terres Centrales qui ne remplit pas ses obligations? », s'enquit Rin avec aplomb.

Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question. Elle jura avoir vu des dagues acérées dans ses yeux d'ambre lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard de biais. Elle ravala sa salive et joua avec une de ses manches nerveusement: une tension si lourde s'était installée qu'elle avait impression de suffoquer.

À cet instant précis, elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination!

« Quoi d'autre disent-ils à _son_ sujet, Rin? », s'enquit-il d'une voix basse, après un long moment de silence accablant.

« R-rien! Je veux dire…pas grand chose…seulement que…elle sera votre compagne…contre votre volonté », murmura-t-elle.

Et le silence s'ensuivit. Encore.

« Vous savez…Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes aussi mécontent, mon seigneur. J'étais en colère aussi quand Kagome essayait de me présenter à des garçons du village. Je me sentais toujours un peu trahie… »

Sesshomaru sembla se calmer, Rin retrouva enfin la faculté de respirer.

« Il s'agit de Dame Amane », dit-il avec une indifférence saupoudrée de dédain. « Elle est l'héritière des Terres Centrales… »

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. « Alors…il s'agit d'une princesse? »

« Elle va succéder au règne de son père sous peu. Certains disent qu'elle a déjà pris le contrôle de ses terres», répondit-il froidement.

Rin n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une princesse! Bien sûr, Sesshomaru avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère : elle était son égal. Il ne pouvait simplement la rejeter du revers de la main : comme les prétendantes habituelles. Rin avait entendu dire que les Terres Centrales sont très vastes, puissantes, et même un brin impérialiste.

…Ce qui signifiait que toute cette histoire de…compagne était beaucoup plus sérieuse que ce que Rin avait d'abord cru.

« Alors… », débuta-t-elle, pas certaine de vouloir poursuivre. « Si vous deviez la marier, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que les Terres Centrales et les Terres de l'Ouest vont s'unir? »

« Ce dont tu parles est de la pure fiction », annonça-t-il sèchement, évitant volontairement de formuler une réponse nette à sa question. « Elle ne sera _jamais_ mon épouse »

« Et comment savez-vous que vous ne l'aimerez pas? Dame Amane…héritière des Terres Centrales…avec un nom et un titre aussi distingués…je parie qu'elle doit être d'une beauté majestueuse… »

Le youkai décida de ne pas honorer sa protégée d'une réponse.

Elle ne le poussa pas à répondre non plus. Sa froideur semblait empreinte d'une note d'amertume…Il était vraiment difficile à déchiffrer, mais Rin pouvait facilement deviner que son esprit était enfoui quelque part dans un lieu sombre. Elle avait besoin de changer de sujet. Mais il prit de l'avance sur elle.

« Dame Kizuisen…n'est pas une youkai ordinaire. C'est en fait une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton assistance », admit Sesshomaru.

« Qu'a-t-elle de spécial? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité.

« C'est une illusionniste. Elle a la rare faculté de se téléporter, elle et n'importe qui en sa présence, comme bon lui semble. Elle doit être distraite pendant que je m'occupe des deux autres, ou nous risquons de les perdre. »

« Oh, vous voulez une diversion alors? D'accord, pigé! », répondit Rin joyeusement. « J'ai bien hâte de voir de quoi elle a l'air… »

« Peux-tu la garder occupée, sans risque d'interruption? », s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Pfff! Du gâteau! Je suis impossible à arrêter quand je commence mon papotage », rétorqua Rin avec un sourire espiègle.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas de difficulté à la croire.

« Hmph…Et bien, fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour arriver à tes fins. Mens s'il le faut », lui suggéra-t-il.

« Devrais-je rester loin des hommes, mon seigneur? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité. « Votre mère m'a dit que je devrais garder mes distances avec eux. »

« Et pourquoi donc? », s'enquit-il, dérangé par les interférences de sa mère sur des sujets qui ne la concerne pas.

« Ils peuvent être…un peu dépravés, à ce qu'il parait », répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« …Dépravés? » Il fonça les sourcils. Il réalisa qu'il ne les connaissait pas du tout, il les avait peut-être rencontrés une ou deux fois, sans qu'aucune femme ne soit présente…Cela risquait d'être un sale problème…avec sa protégée si élégamment habillée…

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Si nécessaire, je peux me débrouiller avec les hommes un peu pervers…il y en a plusieurs à mon village », rétorqua-t-elle avec confiance.

«… S'ils te touchent, ils vont mourir », annonça le youkai avec détachement.

Rin hocha la tête, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette mise en garde. Dame Sasori avait raison : Sesshomaru pouvait être un protecteur assez extrême. Elle haussa les épaules. Au moins, sa propre sécurité allait être le dernier de ses soucis.

…

Rin fixa la large porte de fer. Sesshomaru se tenait derrière elle, regardant impassiblement son serviteur marteler la porte avec son bâton.

« Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement », ordonna Jaken.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Tambouriner la porte était inutile…Était-ce réellement une bonne idée de se donner toute cette peine pour ces vassaux? Il n'allait pas attendre un instant de plus pour le savoir.

« Jaken…Recule-toi. »

Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup de coude un peu nonchalant pour que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Whoa…la porte avait l'air beaucoup plus solide qu'elle ne l'est réellement », observa Rin avec stupéfaction.

« Les facultés incomparables de notre maitre nous sauvent une fois de plus. Allons-y », commenta le crapaud avec fierté.

« Pas toi, Jaken. Tu restes avec Ah-Un », rétorqua l'inu-youkai.

« P-pourquoi? », s'enquit-il misérablement.

« Rin va s'occuper de converser…et je n'ai besoin de personne pour parler en mon nom », rétorqua-t-il avec une note venimeuse dans la voix.

Jaken sembla stupéfait. « Oui, m-maitre », balbutia-t-il.

« Désolé, maitre Jaken », murmura Rin avec un sourire désolé.

Tandis qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur, Jaken poussa un soupir d'indignation et alla s'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Les choses pouvaient être pire, au moins il savait où était son maitre.

…

Dès qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur, Rin et Sesshomaru entendirent des ronflements. Ils trouvèrent la source de bruit exubérant dans une salle de séjour : un ivrogne empestant l'alcool, qui dormait profondément.

« Il est ivre », commenta Rin, ressentant le besoin de constater l'évidence.

« Hmph », se contenta de commenter Sesshomaru avec un mépris évident, en jetant un œil au vassal assoupi.

« Il n'est pas seul. Trouvons les autres », dit-il tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas de plus, mais dès qu'il fut arrivé à la pièce voisine, il s'immobilisa.

« Que se passe-t-il, maitre. On ne peut pas aller plus loin? », s'enquit Rin avec confusion.

« Je crois que nous risquons de faire…interruption », l'informa simplement Sesshomaru.

Dès qu'il se tut, elle les entendit. Des bruits sourds, suivis d'une espèce de vacarme. Et ensuite, après quelques instants…un gémissement.

Rin devint écarlate. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible! Alors c'est ce que la mère de Sesshomaru voulait dire par… « dépravé ».

« Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de Dame Kizuisen », commenta Rin, incertaine de quelle manière réagir.

« Évidemment », commenta Sesshomaru avec irritation.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Oh Kami, si Dame Kaede était là, elle me dirait de me couvrir les oreilles! »

Et ensuite, un autre, puissant gémissement se fit entendre. Rin couvrit sa bouche, stupéfaite. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait un jour avec Sesshomaru à entendre une démonstration d'affection aussi explicite, elle supposa que se serait esclaffée sans fin. Mais à présent que cela se produisait réellement, le malaise était assez déconcertant.

Elle jeta un œil à Sesshomaru. Il la regarda en retour. Ses yeux d'ambre communiquaient quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une folle envie de…bain de sang…

« Bon, il faut faire quelque chose », observa Rin pensivement.

« Autre que le meurtre? », s'enquit Sesshmaru glacialement.

« …Et bien…je peux peut-être jouer la sotte », suggéra Rin.

« La sotte? », s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Oui, la sotte. Mais…bien… », elle s'arrêta. « Est-ce que vous savez s'ils…vous savez… »

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez un bon odorat, je suis certaine que vous pouvez le savoir », expliqua-t-elle avec les joues virant à l'écarlate.

« Hmph…ça non…Je dirais qu'ils en sont encore à la…phase _exploratoire_… »

Les joues de Rin prirent un teinte encore plus foncée, c'était très bizarre d'entendre Sesshomaru-sama utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire.

« B-bon d'accord, ce n'est pas si mal alors. Voyez comment ça marche… »

Rin approcha brusquement la pièce dans laquelle étaient les deux personnes. Elle prit un vase dans ses mains et le jeta sans hésiter sur le sol.

Les bruits sourds stoppèrent. Des bruits de pas furent ensuite entendus, et ensuite, quelqu'un sortit de la pièce.

Un homme. Des traits prononcés, cheveux noirs, yeux rouges. Il regarda Rin avec stupéfaction.

« Oh je suis si désolée! », s'exclama-t-elle innocemment. « Je cherchais la dame de la maison, et je crois avoir brisé quelque chose ».

« Vous êtes humaine », observa le youkai, en l'examinant. Elle crut le voir regarder sa silhouette, de la tête aux pieds. Elle espéra sincèrement que Sesshomaru n'ait pas remarqué.

« Et bien oui. Je suis Rin », dit-elle, en le dardant d'un sourire.

Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. « Rin…Comme…la protégée humaine du seigneur Sesshomaru? »

C'était dorénavant au tour à Rin d'être étonnée.

« Qu-quoi, de quoi vous parlez? », s'enquit une voix féminine.

Rin la vit enfin : visage fardé de blanc, lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, un kimono rouge plutôt mal attaché. La dame leur sourit largement.

« Oh Kami! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est bien vous?! »

« Qu-quoi? », s'interloqua Rin, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Il s'agit de ma protégée », les interrompit Sesshomaru avec irritation. Comment pouvaient-ils faire mine de l'ignorer de la sorte?

Le couple sembla soudain remarquer le seigneur youkai. L'homme parut soudain assez mal à l'aise, tandis que la femme semblait complètement inconsciente du fait que le plus puissant youkai des Terres de l'Ouest avaient toutes les raisons du monde de l'accuser d'adultère. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement brillante.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment elle! Rin la protégée de maitre Sesshomaru », s'exclama la femme avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'en est-il de moi? », s'enquit Rin avec curiosité. « Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez par mon nom? »

« C'est la folie furieuse à votre sujet dans tous le royaume. N'avez-vous pas entendu la chanson à votre sujet? »

« Quelle chanson? », s'enquit Sesshomaru, avec un froncement de sourcils.

Kizuisen les darda d'un sourire joyeux. « Le Soleil des Terres de l'Ouest, bien sûr! »

Rin la regarda avec stupéfaction. Une chanson à son sujet…C'était ridicule! Mais elle se rappela qu'ils avaient un boulot à faire.

« Incroyable, vous devez absolument m'en parler », dit-il avec un large sourire.

…

« Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons rien de plus raffiné, votre visite est des plus surprenantes », expliquant la femme youkai, en essayant de se rafraichir avec un éventail, avec son kimono qui ne cessait de glisser de ses épaules.

Rin fixa tous les plats de nourriture devant eux, et sentit son ventre faire un grondement du tonnerre. Elle s'assit à la table. Sesshomaru resta debout, le dos appuyé contre le mur, apparemment dégouté par tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Oui, j-je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous seriez donné la peine de venir ici en personne…Vous devez être très occupé avec le mariage de votre cousin, Sesshomaru-sama », renchérit l'homme. Il semblait se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Les questions relatives au mariage concernent la Dame de l'Ouest, Kachikimaru. Je n'arrête jamais mes patrouilles », rétorqua Sesshomaru froidement.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, mon seigneur », répliqua-t-il, et ensuite, il sourit. « Des patrouilles avec votre protégée humaine, comme dans la chanson ».

« Je crois tout de même que c'est idiot. Pourquoi des youkais feraient une chanson à mon sujet? », s'enquit Rin avec un sourire timide.

« Pourquoi vous dites? Regardez-vous! Vous êtes toute une prise… », rétorqua Dame Kizuisen avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui, toute une prise », renchérit Kachikimaru, en la fixant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? », s'enquit une troisième voix.

« Katashi, mon amour, te voilà! » s'exclama Dame Kizuisen en se jetant dans les bras du nouveau venu et en l'embrassa passionnément.

L'autre vassal disparut subitement de la pièce. Rin supposa qu'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise…compte tenu ce qu'elle comprenait de leur relation étrange.

Rin n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit…il y avait beaucoup trop de démonstration d'affection dans cette maison. Était-ce une espèce de bordel? C'était tout un changement de sa vie plutôt pudique au village : Kaede ne voulait même pas qu'elle participe aux conversations féminines de Kagome et Sango, affirmant qu'une jouvencelle ne pouvait entendre leurs propos.

Mais Kaede n'était plus dans les parages, et Rin avait quand même eu quelques conversations intéressantes avec Kagome, mais tout de même…

Sesshomaru resta impassible. Il jeta un œil à Rin, apparemment curieux de sa réaction. Il s'approcha finalement de la table et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Changement de plan », dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon seigneur? », s'enquit-elle.

« Quelque chose cloche avec Kisuizen »

« Et bien…elle se comporte comme une… », débuta Rin.

« Oui », l'interrompit-il. « Encore beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude, et elle semble complètement inconsciente du danger. J'ai entendu quelques choses à son sujet, mais rien à l'effet qu'elle est d'une incroyable imbécilité », dit le seigneur youkai, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, qu'en est-il? »

« Je crois qu'elle est possédée. »

« Je ne trouve pas qu'elle a l'air très dangereuse », murmura Rin.

« Ce ne sont pas tous les sorts de possession qui rendent les youkais violents. En fait, les maléfices plus subtils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à détecter. Il pourrait s'agir d'une ruse », observa-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Je déteste devoir arriver à ce constat, mais il est préférable que je m'occupe de la femme. Ils ne voudront pas que je m'approche de la femme : tu devras les distraire»

« D'accord », chuchota-t-elle. Elle arrêta finalement de résister à ses envies et se servit dans les plats invitants de viande et de riz devant elle.

« Je ne mangerais pas cela, si j'étais toi », dit-il, en fixant la nourriture d'une mine douteuse.

« Pourquoi? Est-ce empoisonné? », s'enquit Rin avec inquiétude.

« Non…seulement…dégoutant », rétorqua-t-il, incapable de camoufler son dédain.

« Mais ça l'air délicieux…», protesta Rin. Elle avait si faim. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de tenir seulement avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la forêt, dorénavant.

« La pestilence est nauséabonde », insista-t-il, en fronçant encore davantage les sourcils.

« Moi je trouve que ça sent bon », répliqua Rin. « Si ce n'est pas empoisonné, je vais l'essayer ».

« Tu vas le regretter »

Elle prit une bouchée. « Bah…c'est pas trop mal », rétorqua-t-elle, avec un peu de doute. « Pas frais du jour…mais je ne pense pas être malade. J'ai mangé pire dans ma vie », conclut-elle.

Sesshomaru exprima son plus haut niveau de dégout dans sa palette d'émotion. Rin fut incapable de refouler un sourire moqueur.

« Sesshomaru-sama…Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant… »

« Quoi? »

« Vous avez la fine gueule! », murmura-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

« De quoi tu parles? », s'enquit-il froidement.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer rire. « Oh, ça fait tout son sens maintenant. Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Le truc sur le fait que vous ne mangez pas de nourriture humaine, ou à peu près rien d'autre, en fait. Cela explique pourquoi toute la nourriture à votre château est absolument divine. C'est la seule manière d'arriver à vous faire avaler quelque chose… »

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle se moquait de lui de la sorte.

« Je ne suis pas…peu importe ce que tu dis », rétorqua-t-il froidement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de répondre.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes », le taquina-t-elle. « Vous savez, les gamins font souvent la fine gueule aussi »

Il lui lança un regard irrité. « Tu n'as absolument pas de gout », rétorqua-t-il sèchement, sur la défensive.

« Oh Sesshomaru-sama, ne le prenez pas mal, qui aime bien châtie bien », dit-elle joyeusement, en tapotant son épaule amicalement.

Il se demanda brièvement quand au juste avait-elle commencé à agir de manière aussi familière avec lui.

« Mes salutations, Sesshomaru-sama », dit Katashi, l'ivrogne auparavant assoupis.

Sesshomaru fit des efforts incommensurables pour ne pas froncer le nez. Son odeur fétide était encore pire que celle de la nourriture. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il aurait dû écouter sa mère…et les tuer tous, plutôt que d'essayer de vaines solutions pacifiques.

« Bonjour, Katashi-sama », répondit sa protégée avec un sourire. « Je suis Rin ».

« Ma femme me l'a déjà dit », répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. « Encore plus jolie que ce que la chanson implique»

« Oh, cesser vos plaisanteries! », répondit Rin avec un rougissement.

« Oh, mais elle est vraiment jolie», renchérit Kachikimaru qui venait tout juste de réapparaitre.

Dame Kizuisen était dans la pièce voisine en train de préparer d'autres victuailles. Sesshomaru songea à filer discrètement de la pièce pour en finir au plus vite, mais avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de disparaitre… »

« Sesshomaru-sama, vous devez nous dire où vous avez récolté cette protégée à l'allure délicieuse », ajouta Katashi, en se pourléchant les babines.

« Oui, si j'en trouve une la moitié aussi belle qu'elle, j'en serais ravi », commenta Kachikimaru.

Sesshomaru les observa silencieusement, ses traits chargés d'hostilité. Le massacre sanglant était désormais éminent.

« Je parie qu'elle doit être si douce…beaucoup plus docile que les courtisanes youkais habituelles », ajouta l'un d'entre eux, complètement inconscient du danger.

Rin refoula un soupir d'exclamation. Une esclave charnelle…c'est ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était…C'était horrible, mais elle supposa qu'elle devait s'y attendre, venant de tels hommes de bas étage. Rin et Sesshomaru échangèrent un regard.

Rin fut choquée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas réfuter leurs assertions. En fait, il ne semblait pas très chaud à l'idée de dire quoi ce que soit…son regard signifiant quelque chose du genre « Hmph. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne mêlerai pas à ces absurdités ».

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris…

Dans un élan de spontanéité, elle se décida à faire quelque chose qu'elle allait sans doute regretter plus tard. Sesshomaru allait être fâché…Mais il avait demandé une diversion efficace après tout…

« Oh…je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet. Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas très…bavard à ce sujet », répondit Rin en tournant au pourpre.

« On parle de quel sujet au juste? », insista Katashi, intrigué.

« Et bien…vous savez… », murmura-t-elle mystérieusement. « Le sujet…de la _chair_… »

Elle sentit les yeux de Sesshomaru la transpercer, n'essayant même de camoufler à quel point il était stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'elle participe aux conversations dépravées de ses vassaux. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Ha! Alors le terme _protégé_e c'est en fait un surnom pour…ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas? »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec attention, chaque mot sortant de sa bouche comme la 7e merveille du monde.

Rin essaya de ne pas les fixer trop directement. Ils étaient encore bien pires que Miroku ou même Tenmaru : ils la dégoutait au plus haut point.

Elle remarqua ensuite que Sesshomaru avait disparu. Elle devait continuer sa diversion, et ça allait être beaucoup plus facile sans ses regards accusateurs. Elle sourit narquoisement aux deux hommes.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre à quoi vous pensez… », dit-elle d'un murmure évocateur.

« Oh…Dame Rin, ne nous posez pas de telles questions qui torturent notre imagination! Dites-nous en plus! », implora Katashi.

Rin prit ensuite conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune idée quoi répondre. Elle n'était qu'une pucelle : elle ne pouvait pas…improviser éternellement sur des _choses_ sur lesquelles elle n'avait qu'une connaissance très limitée.

Elle eut soudain un éclair de génie et décida de copier le contenu d'une conversation de Sango et Kagome qu'elle avait épiée, et espéra que tout se déroule pour le mieux.

« Et bien…vous savez…Sesshomaru-sama est tout un noceur. Il est plutôt féroce. Des fois, je dois même cacher mes ecchymoses et des traces de griffes…», dit-elle, avec une fausse honte.

Elle espéra sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait entendre, ou bien il allait sans doute l'exiler pour toujours des Terres de l'Ouest.

« OOOOHHH! », s'exclamèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

« Et c'est toute une frénésie les soirs de pleine lune », ajouta Rin, avec un soupir exaspéré. « C'est comme si son côté bestial était toujours plus fort à ce moment du mois…Mon corps d'humaine a de la difficulté à le supporter… »

Elle entendu soudain un cri aigu. Les deux hommes remarquèrent ensuite que le seigneur était disparu, et se jetèrent dans la pièce adjacente, libérés de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur leurs esprits tordus.

…

Sesshomaru s'empressa de quitter la pièce. La stratégie de Rin, bien que douteuse, était des plus efficace. Il supposa que c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour distraire ces deux…youkais dégoutants. Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de les épargner déjà?

Il se déplaça rapidement dans la cuisine, il devait être rapide, ou les choses avec Rin risquaient de dégénérer. Elle jouait carrément avec le feu avec les deux autres.

Sesshomaru fixa la femme solitaire qui essayait de défroisser son kimono. Un effort futile : son apparence générale était complètement ratée.

Dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence, un sourire suggestif se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Maitre Sesshomaru…mais que faites-vous ici? », demanda-t-elle, avec un ton chargé d'espiègleries.

Il resta immobile. Elle marcha lentement dans sa direction, d'une manière qu'elle voulait séduisante. Il essaya de ne pas manifester de dégout.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde, pour identifier le pendentif maudit, attaché à une chainette, enfoui sous ses vêtements…quand son kimono ne glissait pas de ses épaules...

Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, il tira sur la chaine d'un coup sec, brisant le pendentif coloré glissant dans sa paume. Elle poussa un cri aigu et s'effondra sur le sol, apparemment inconsciente. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, cela avait été plutôt facile…Le youkai fixa d'une manière distraite le bijou dorénavant brisé, tandis que les deux vassaux se précipitaient dans la pièce, suivie rapidement par sa protégée.

« Sesshomaru-sama, que s'est-il passé? Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme?! », s'enquit Katashi avec inquiétude.

« Je l'ai sauvé », rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

« Oh Kami! Merci! Merci mille fois, Sesshomaru-sama! », s'exclama Kachikimaru avec soulagement. « Je me doutais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle! »

« Que voulez-vous dire? », s'enquit Katashi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

La femme youkai s'éveilla, elle sembla confuse.

« Où-où suis-je? », s'interrogea-t-elle.

Rin poussa un soupir d'exclamation. Sa voix qui semblait soudainement un peu plus douce et semblait presque…embarrassée?

« Kizuisen, mon amour! Comment vas-tu? », s'enquit Katashi.

Elle le repoussa avec dégout, et sembla également troublée par son apparence.

« Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie? », insista Katashi.

Kizuisen lui lança un regard assassin. « Je ne suis pas tienne, espèce d'idiot! »

Rin jeta un regard à Sesshomaru. Il avait vu juste. La pauvre femme n'était pas elle-même et ne ressentait rien du tout pour ce Katashi. Quelqu'un, quelque part, les avait piégés tous les trois.

…

« C'est incroyable », pensa Rin tout haut. « Je me sens si mal pour Dame Kizuisen »

« Elle a été idiote d'accepter un pendentif d'un inconnu», rétorqua Jaken avec exaspération. « Un enchantement d'amour…Je n'ai pas entendu parler de cela très souvent. Mais je suppose que celui qui a fait cela a cru qu'il s'agissait de la stratégie la plus brillante pour piéger une femme…aussi peu honorable. Elle fut certes la cause de beaucoup d'ennuis… »

Sesshomaru menait la marche. Il était heureux d'être sorti de ce lieu de damnation.

Au moins les malentendus entre les vassaux étaient réglés. Kachikimaru, qui se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kizuisen, la surveillait constamment…tout en s'adonnant à d'autres types d'activités... Katashi, si frustré par l'attitude dévergondée de sa nouvelle femme, s'était mis à boire encore plus que d'habitude. Ce qui expliquait –semble-t-il– pourquoi les deux n'avaient pas assuré adéquatement la sécurité des frontières.

Bien sûr, étant conscient que les méthodes douces n'allaient pas l'aider à maintenir son autorité, Sesshomaru leur ordonna de se débarrasser des intrus sur les zones orientales dans les plus brefs délais, ou sinon il jurait de revenir personnellement pour mettre fin à leurs jours. Cela allait sans doute suffire.

Il lui restait toutefois quelques troubles conjugaux à régler : la femme l'a supplié d'annuler son union avec l'ivrogne pour qu'elle puisse retourner avec son ancienne flamme. Et l'ivrogne refusait de se retrouver sans femme : maintenant tout cela pouvait être la source de nouveaux problèmes…

Au moins, Rin avait dit aux vassaux qu'elle était en fait une comédienne, dans son village, et que toutes les histoires sulfureuses qu'elle avait dites au sujet de son seigneur n'étaient qu'une supercherie nécessaire pour que Sesshomaru puisse s'approcher de Dame Kizuisen. Ils semblèrent un peu déçus par cette nouvelle, mais Sesshomaru était soulagé que Rin se soit donnée la peine d'effacer au plus vite toutes les sales histoires avec lesquelles elle avait rempli leur imagination fertile. Il jeta un œil à sa protégée, qui était assise sur Ah Un, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce vrai? », s'enquit-il.

« Quoi? »

« Que tu es une comédienne. »

« Absolument pas. Je voulais seulement rendre ma prestation un peu plus acceptable », expliqua-t-elle, avec les joues virant à l'écarlate. « J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop troublé avec mes histoires »

« Hmph », se contenta-t-il de répondre, peu enclin à la collaboration.

« Je suis désolée, maitre, mais ils avaient déjà insinué certaines choses. Je savais qu'ils allaient croire tout ce que j'allais leur dire si je prétendais être votre…heu…»

« Bien sûr », poursuivit-il, ne souhaitant pas nécessairement entendre le reste tout haut. « C'était des histoires auxquelles ils étaient enclins à croire », raisonna-t-il. « Mais j'ai trouvé que tu étais plutôt habile à manier ce sujet… »

Rin rougit. Malheureusement, il semblait que Sesshomaru avait bel et bien entendu son histoire dans toute sa terrifiante intégralité.

« Oh j'ai juste répété ce qu'une… humaine au village disait sur son petit-ami… »

Elle n'allait surtout pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait en fait de problèmes conjugaux qui concernaient Kagome et Inu-Yasha. Elle craignait que Sesshomaru ne survive pas à cette journée s'il devait apprendre que les détails scabreux concernaient son demi-frère.

« Alors cela n'était pas inspiré d'histoires personnelles…», poursuivit-il, avant qu'il ne puisse songer à se retenir.

« Absolument pas, mon seigneur », répondit-elle en virant à l'écarlate. « Je-je…honnêtement j'ai hésité avec ces deux hommes. Si je ne m'étais pas rappelée de l'anecdote, j'aurais été à court d'idées assez rapidement… »

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils discrètement. Il avait un peu de difficulté à tout croire ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle devait être une mauvaise menteuse, mais elle avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'elle était capable de porter un masque plutôt facilement, lorsque nécessaire.

Ses pensées bifurquèrent ensuite vers les explications qu'elle lui avait données sur sa relation avec l'ancien élu de son cœur. Était-elle aussi chaste qu'elle ne le prétendait? Ou avait-elle déjà batifolé avec ce Kohaku?

Mais bien sûr…il n'allait jamais lui poser de questions directes à ce sujet. Ce n'était franchement pas de ses affaires, de toute façon. Il avait manifesté beaucoup trop de curiosité déplacée.

En fait, ce genre de pensée ne devrait même pas traverser son esprit.

« Alors…vous n'êtes pas fâchée contre moi, Sesshomaru-sama? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être? », s'enquit-il évasivement.

« Et bien…mes propos grossiers? », répondit-elle, avec timidité.

« Je peux faire avec », répondit-il. « Mais ce que je ne pourrais accepter est que tu me mentes », dit-il. « Tu ne ferais jamais cela, n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. « Oh Kami…Je ne vous mens pas, Sesshomaru-sama! Jamais! »

« Jamais? », s'enquit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

« Je le jure! Et bien…j'imagine qu'il peut m'arriver d'omettre certaines choses, une fois de temps en temps…mais je ne serais jamais malhonnête à votre égard », répondit-elle, l'air un peu blessée qu'il ait même douté d'elle.

Omettre certaines choses…il le faisait aussi. Tout le temps. Il supposa qu'il devrait la laisser tranquille. Son explication était satisfaisante.

Ils n'osèrent plus rompre le silence pendant un bon bout de temps. Leur parcours était encore une fois très tranquille, trop tranquille…

Rin finit par s'impatienter.

« Maitre Jaken », s'enquit-elle. « Est-ce que vous savez il nous reste combien de temps avant d'être de retour? »

« Au moins une demi-journée encore, Rin. Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas le temps que cela nous a pris pour se rendre jusqu'ici? », l'interrogea-t-il avec impatience.

« Oh et bien…Je voulais seulement savoir si j'allais être de retour à temps pour ma leçon de danse avec Tenmaru »

Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle pouvait jurer que Sesshomaru venait de tourner son regard perçant vers elle.

« Qu…quoi? Mais pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec le vassal de Sesshomaru-sama? Je suis certain que tu déplais grandement au maitre », rétorqua Jaken, mais il regretta amèrement cette remarque, lorsqu'il aperçut Sesshomaru l'étriper du regard. Il avait oublié –encore- l'aversion du maitre qu'on parle en son nom.

« Et bien, Tenmaru peut être un gentilhomme. Il a besoin d'une compagne féminine pour l'aider durant ses cours de danse, et ça m'aide aussi. Je vais être prête pour les célébrations », expliqua Rin, sans trop comprendre les jugements de Jaken.

« Quoi, tu penses qu'une humaine comme toi va attirer l'attention pendant des célébrations mondaines de youkais? », rétorqua Jaken.

Aussitôt dit, ce dernier reçut un projectile, mais Rin ne prêta guère attention à la nouvelle démonstration de violence.

« Et bien en fait, j'ai appris que les convives peuvent faire des demandes d'avance lorsqu'on souhaite danser avec une personne en particulier…J'ai reçu quelques requêtes déjà », dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Je crois que je vais être assez occupée, même si je n'ai pas de cavalier pour la soirée »

« Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, venant de celle qui a été surnommée le Soleil des Terres de l'Ouest », commenta Sesshomaru avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Rin sourit timidement et regarda brièvement le paysage, dans l'espoir que ses joues pourpres passent inaperçues. « Et bien…puisque vous venez tout juste d'insister sur l'importance pour moi d'être honnête à votre égard, mon seigneur, je vais donc être directe… »

Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle le regarda avec un visage écarlate et des grands yeux noisette tourmentés. Qu'allait-elle donc lui demander?

À voir son expression, il se demanda subitement si cela devait être quelque chose que Jaken devrait entendre.

« Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi, Sesshomaru-sama? », s'enquit-elle d'une supplication gênée.

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il la regarda avec une mine pensive pendant un long moment, avant de regarder à nouveau à l'horizon et de se donner la peine de répondre.

« Tu sais que je suis accompagné. J'ai des obligations »

Les épaules de Rin tombèrent.

« …Mais je suppose que je peux t'accorder la dernière danse de la soirée », répondit-il, avec un regard légèrement plus doux.

Elle lui lança un sourire radieux.

« Oh vraiment? C'est si gentil! Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Sesshomaru-sama! »

Il hocha la tête, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une rafale brusque s'abattit sur eux. Il remarqua soudainement de nouvelles odeurs.

…Enfin ils étaient là…

« Rin. Jaken. »

« Que se passe-t-il, maitre? », s'enquit le crapaud.

« Cachez-vous »

À peine une seconde après que l'ordre eut quitté ses lèvres, un énorme youkai volant s'abattit sur eux, essayant d'attraper une proie avec ses griffes acérées. Sesshomaru le repoussa d'un coup de lame, tandis que Jaken et Ah Un s'élancèrent hors du sentier pour se trouver une cachette. Rin ne leur prêta pas attention, se dirigea dans la direction opposée et s'accroupit dans la forêt, dague en main.

Le démon volant tenta une nouvelle attaque, mais Sesshomaru l'atteignit d'un seul coup, provoquant une effusion carminée. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que des intrus de toute sorte se précipitent sur lui, se battant bec et ongles pour tuer le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Un effort futile, considérant qu'il avait très peu de difficulté à prédire toutes leurs tentatives de le trancher, mordre, frapper. Il en massacra plusieurs d'un seul mouvement rapide de Bakusaiga, et tua même quelques-uns avec ses griffes, lorsqu'il jugeait que l'ennemi n'était pas digne d'une mort honorable.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Une horde de youkais serpents.

_Des yeux verts acides_

_Des sourires sadiques_

_Ses propres cris._

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, une vague de d'effroi qui l'accablait vicieusement depuis si longtemps l'enveloppa sans possibilité de la contrer.

_« Rin! Fais gaffe! », hurla Kohaku._

_Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, il la poussa sur le sol, la protégeant d'un serpent qui venait tout juste d'essayer de refermer ses crocs sur sa chair tendre._

_« Kohaku! »_

_« Cache-toi! », cria-t-il_

_Elle recula et se alla cacher derrière un rocher, assistant au spectacle que donnait l'exterminateur de démons qui tentaient d'en tuer deux à la fois. Avec une lancée précise de son arme, il transperça le corps de l'un d'entre eux. Kohaku tira sur sa chaine pour attaquer de plus belle._

Rin se secoua la tête. Non…elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler…pas maintenant…ce n'était vraiment pas le temps.

Il n'y aurait jamais de bon temps pour se rappeler une telle horreur…

Le ciel s'obscurcit. Elle jeta un œil aux nuages sombres et vit un éclair. Elle poussa un soupir de stupéfaction. Encore…Mais pourquoi autant de tempêtes?

Un cri bestial la ramena à la bataille, Sesshomaru venait tout juste d'empaler un des serpents avec sa lame. La bête hurla son agonie, et il retira sa lame d'un mouvement brusque tranchant délibérément son corps en deux, tandis que le regard de l'inuyoukai se portait déjà sur une nouvelle proie. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent, cette vue sanglante lui semblait si familière.

_L'arme de Kohaku atteignit de nouveau sa cible, mais cette fois le bout pointu de sa lame transperça la bête d'un côté. Il tira violemment ce qui eut pour effet de dépecer la bête, mais ses yeux étaient déjà rivés sur un autre serpent. Il le fixa avec mépris, tandis qu'il courait dans sa direction. Rin jura qu'elle vit la bête lui faire un sourire sardonique._

_Kohaku lança de nouveau son arme et atteignit la bête écaillée, mais cette fois, sa peau était trop épaisse : son arme dorénavant coincée dans une écaille, il était incapable la ramener vers lui._

_« KOHAKU! ATTENTION! »_

_Au moment où il réussit à déloger son arme, la bête noire attrapa Kohaku avec son énorme queue rampante et le leva de terre, pour ensuite l'étrangler._

Sesshomaru balança Bakusaiga afin de tenter de trancher le nouvel ennemi en deux une nouvelle fois, mais sa lame se buta à de sombres écailles dures comme le roc. L'inuyoukai fronça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas. Le serpent se jeta sur lui, ses énormes crocs prêts à le transpercer. Sesshomaru l'évita avec aise, bondissant du côté gauche du reptile. Mais il n'avait pas prédit que la bête ne l'attrape avec sa queue, s'enroulant autour de son avant-bras. Il était piégé.

Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite à un espace entre deux écailles à l'arrière de la bête. Il prit sa lame de son bras piégé et attaqua avec l'autre, et planta le bout pointu de Bakusaiga en plein au centre du point faible.

La bête hurla.

Rin sentit son sang se glacer. Non…pas encore…

_Kohaku se débattit contre la bête, incapable de respirer. Il essaya de la frapper avec ses poings, ses pieds, mais rien ne fonctionnait, les écailles étaient trop dures._

_« Kohaku, non », murmura Rin, prise de panique. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle prit sa dague et courra dans la direction de la bête._

_« NON RIN! NE T'APPROCHE PAS », hurla Kohaku, visible fâché, même s'il pouvait à peine parler, ses lèvres déjà bleutées._

_Rin ne l'écouta pas. Elle courut et attrapa l'arme de Kohaku dans l'herbe. La bête ne semblait pas aimer ce qu'elle voyait, suivant la jeune femme de ses yeux._

_Elle regarda le serpent avec ses yeux noisette chargés de haine. Elle venait tout juste de trouver son point faible. La bête lui sourit d'une manière maléfique avant de s'élancer sur elle, tenant toujours Kohaku. Rin sauta et évita de justesse le monstre. Elle transperça la bête entre deux écailles au moyen de sa dague : cette dernière hurla et lâcha Kohaku._

_Rin lui lança son arme, Kohaku l'attrapa avec aisance et hocha la tête : signifiant silencieusement sa reconnaissance. La bête, maintenant en colère, essaya de nouveau de s'en prendre à Rin. Elle réussit à l'éviter, mais c'était à ce point de justesse qu'elle sentit un éclair de douleur sur son pied. Elle poussa un gémissement et se laissa choir sur le sol, en jetant un regard terrifié au serpent._

_Kohaku lança son arme sur la plus grosse fente qu'il pouvait trouver entre les écailles de la bête : dans son dos. La bête hurla et s'effondra sur le sol, à l'agonie. Kohaku tourna la tête vers Rin et vit qu'elle saignait. Il courra dans sa direction en déchirant une de ses manches pour la soigner._

_« Rin, est-ce que ça va? », s'enquit-il doucement. Il jeta un œil méfiant à la bête : elle n'était pas encore morte._

_« Kohaku », murmura Rin « Il faut s'en aller. »_

_« Je sais », répondit-il. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut du plus vite qu'il le put. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Rin vu la bête ouvrir les yeux et ramper dans leur direction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier._

_Kohaku regarda derrière son épaule et poussa un soupir de stupéfaction. Le serpent fit un bon dans leur direction. Kohaku sauta d'un côté pour l'éviter et les deux tombèrent abruptement sur le sol. Quand Rin ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Inu-Yasha avait immobilisé la bête, et s'adonnait à un combat de force brute avec l'assaillant. Soulagée, Rin se tourna vers Kohaku. Il lui sourit : elle fit de même._

_Mais ensuite, elle vit une ombre planer sur eux. Elle leva les yeux et hurla de nouveau. Kohaku attrapa la dague et poussa brusquement la jeune femme plus loin dans l'herbe._

Après le coup asséné à son point faible, la bête laissa aller le bras de Sesshomaru et tomba mollement sur le sol. L'inuyoukai la contempla avec mépris, avant de jeter un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour examiner Rin. Il l'avait entendu crier. Il fronça les sourcils, il remarqua à quel point elle semblait terrifiée.

« Rin… »

« Sesshomaru-sama…il y en a d'autres, je suis persuadée », dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je sais », dit-il simplement. Il leva la tête avant même que l'ombre ne plane sur lui. Rin ressentit de nouveau l'effroi, lorsqu'elle vit un monstre aux serres acérées se jeter sur lui.

Une terrible ombre. Un mauvais présage qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cette créature ailée, il y avait aussi celui avec les écailles de pierre qui avait rouvert les yeux, et rampait en direction de Sesshomaru.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait cru que Bakusaiga avait eu raison de la bête! C'était comme avec Kohaku. Non…elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette prophétie de malheur avoir lieu une fois de plus.

Tandis que la lame de Sesshomaru se frappa aux griffes de la bête qui voletait au-dessus de lui, Rin courut le plus rapidement qu'elle le plus, dans la direction du serpent, dague en main.

_Rin secoua la tête, et la tourna de nouveau vers Kohaku qui venait de la repousser pour la protéger de la menace planant au-dessus d'eux. Il eut à peine le temps de bloquer les crocs avant que le serpent ne s'abatte sur lui, mais la lame était trop courte, et la bête était trop forte._

_Rin hurla, soudainement envahie d'horreur et de désarroi, tandis qu'elle le voyait se faire complètement transpercer par les crocs mortels. Il y avait du sang partout, sur son visage, ses vêtements…_

Rin chassa les mauvaises pensées, tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa course. Elle leva sa dague, et la bête se jeta sur elle. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer en contact, elle vit un éclair immaculé se matérialiser devant elle. Sesshomaru attaqua la bête avec sa lame, la transperçant à travers sa bouche et sa tête. Rin sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Elle crut un instant qu'ils étaient de nouveau en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les yeux d'ambre d'écarquiller. Sesshomaru la prit dans ses bras et les deux tombèrent sur le sol.

Rin hurla son épouvante lorsqu'elle vit des crochets de serpent transpercer de nouveau la chair, éclaboussant du sang sur ses vêtements…Son sang…Son visage était si près, crispé de douleur.

_Kohaku réussit à percer la bête à travers sa gueule, la tuant pour de bon. Il la repoussa et se leva subitement._

_Rin courut vers lui. Il était couvert de son propre sang, son visage terriblement livide._

_« KOHAKUUU! », cria-t-elle, des larmes pleins les yeux. Il lui répondit d'un sourire pâle._

_« Kohaku! Arrête de bouger! Le poison! »_

_Il ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa pleinement sur les lèvres. Pour un très bref moment, elle oublia son terrible état et lui retourna le baiser, tandis qu'un torrent de larmes déferlait sur ses joues._

_Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tant! Elle ne pouvait le perdre._

_Il rompit le baiser et tomba dans l'herbe, un sourire vide sur ses lèvres. Elle tomba à genoux, à son chevet, de nouvelles larmes brouillant sa vision._

_« Kohaku…s'il te plait…ne me laisse pas », supplia-t-elle._

_« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il._

_Aussitôt dit, elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire adieu : la lumière s'éclipsant de ses yeux pour toujours. _

_Rin se jeta sur son corps inerte, et lui hurla de se réveiller. Elle cria encore plus lorsque ses prières ne furent pas exhaussées, et éclata en sanglots._

_Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'était plus._

Rin sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru se rouler sur le sol, relever son arme et trancher la tête du nouvel assaillant qui venait tout juste de le mordre, qui tomba ensuite sur le sol, totalement inerte. Il se releva et rangea son épée. Rin vit du sang couler sur le sol. Sesshomaru remarqua et tenu son bras, examinant brièvement tout le rouge qui souillait sa manche jadis immaculée.

« Sesshomaru-sama. Non! », s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Il lui jeta un regard froid.

«Mon seigneur, s'il vous plait asseyez-vous. S'il vous plait ne… »

« À quoi as-tu pensé?! », lui demanda-t-il brusquement, ses yeux d'ambre exprimant une furie glaciale.

Elle s'immobilisa, tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours, confuse.

« Qu-quoi? »

« Mon seigneur, vous êtes blessé! », l'interrompit Jaken. « Et c'est à cause de l'imprudence des sottises de Rin! »

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas les devants, Jaken? Nous allons te rattraper », rétorqua Sesshomaru avec indifférence.

« M-mais… »

« Cesse de bafouiller. Laisse-nous », ordonna Sesshomaru impérieusement, la violence rampant dans sa voix rauque.

Terrifié, Jaken se contenta de dodeliner de la tête et s'enfuit presque à la course.

Sesshomaru se tourna de nouveau vers Rin, la colère toujours visible sur ses traits. Rin était pâle, tremblotante. La pluie commença à tomber, mais il ne restait plus de violence dans le ciel. Seulement de la peine, comme dans son cœur.

Elle fixa ses yeux d'ambre exprimant l'effarouchement, et ensuite son avant-bras ensanglanté, et ensuite elle retourna à l'ambre mordant de froid.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? », s'enquit-il d'une voix basse. « Pourquoi t'es-tu mêlé à ce combat? »

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et confusion. « Je suis désolée, Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! », contre-attaqua-t-il, la mâchoire tendue, sourcils froncés.

« M-mais mon seigneur. Je…Je…Vous êtes celui qui saigne en ce moment, pourquoi me parlez-vous de moi? », pleura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva sa manche souillée. Elle poussa un soupir de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit deux entailles dans son avant-bras.

« Sesshomaru-sama, non! Il doit y avoir du poison, il faut… »

« Assez! », rétorqua-t-il brusquement. « Cette blessure ne saigne même plus. Je suis un youkai : je me régénère, presque instantanément. Je peux résister au poison. Tu ne peux pas. As-tu seulement idée de l'état dans lequel tu trouverais en ce moment si le serpent avait réussi à t'atteindre? »

Rin se contenta de le regarder, ne préférant pas répondre.

« Tu saignerais à profusion. Tu serais empoisonnée. Ta vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil, Rin… »

« J-je comprends. Je suis désolée », chuchota-t-elle, tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu comprennes réellement. Je ne peux plus te perdre une autre fois! Est-ce clair? », rétorqua-t-il rudement.

« Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul qui a le droit d'être inquiet? », rétorqua-t-il dans un élan de colère. « Je me suis mêlée de la bataille parce que vous n'aviez pas vu que celui avec les écailles noires était toujours en vie. C'était exactement comme lorsque Kohaku est mort…du début jusqu'à la fin…un serpent à l'agonie…une attaque par derrière… »

« Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas senti? » s'enquit-il, visiblement insulté.

« Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir! Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là, alors que vous auriez pu mourir! », répliqua-t-elle, contrariée.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà perdu mon amoureux, ma tutrice et que vous êtes la personne la plus importante qu'il me reste! », rétorqua-t-elle, les lèvres tremblotantes.

Cette réplique eut l'effet d'une flèche qui le transperçait, mais la colère bouillait toujours.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de ma propre personne? », rétorqua-t-il.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Il était si têtu, il ne comprenait rien du tout.

« Je sais que vous êtes puissant, mon seigneur. Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs fois plus fort que Kohaku. Cependant, les excès de confiance peuvent nous rendre arrogants, et des mauvaises choses peuvent se produire. Au village…tout avait été si calme pendant tant d'années après la mort de Naraku. Nous avions accumulé cet excès de confiance duquel je parle. Nous n'étions plus prudents. Nous nous pensions invincibles, parce que nous n'avions pas encore rencontré encore un ennemi plus fort que nous, nous pensions que nous avions notre vie entière devant nous. Et voyez ce qui est arrivé…Et si…et si la même chose vous arrivait? », s'enquit Rin, qui sanglotait maintenant abondamment?

Sesshomaru la regarda silencieusement, pensif.

Il refoula un soupir, il n'était plus en colère, il se sentait même mal de l'avoir grondé.

Elle ne l'avait pas délibérément sous-estimé, comme il l'avait pensé. Elle avait fait preuve d'imprudence à cause de ses propres craintes. Elle n'avait pas évalué en détail ses risques de défaite, avant de se mêler au combat. Son expérience passée l'avait à ce point troublé qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autres options que d'agir avec bravoure.

Il s'efforça de trouver les mots justes.

« Rin… »

Il la regarda pleurer un bon moment. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, n'essayant même pas de contrôler ses sanglots. Il se sentait atrocement coupable.

« Tu dois comprendre…qu'il ne m'arrivera pas la même chose qu'à l'exterminateur de démon. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certain? »

« C'est de la simple logique. Je sais bien que je peux mourir au combat. Cependant, de me battre n'est pas une simple occupation, c'est dans mon sang. L'ennemi doit posséder une puissance exceptionnelle pour compromettre mes chances de survie. Les probabilités que tu meures sont incomparables. Il est futile et dangereux de mettre ta vie en péril de la sorte… »

Elle le contempla avec du désespoir dans ses yeux noisette. « Je suis désolée, mon seigneur…c'est juste que…Vous me sortez toujours du danger. Vous essayez même d'effacer ma peine. Je vous dois tout. Je sais que cela n'arrivera pas de mon vivant, mais…si vous mourez, je suis perdue »

« Ne dis pas ça », prévint-il sèchement.

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens, je n'y peux rien », dit-elle, en baissant les yeux, fixant son propre reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient à la fois mouillés et ébouriffés, et des coulisses sombres souillaient ses joues, sous ses yeux rouges. Elle avait une mine atroce.

« Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Elle sentit tune main lui toucher délicatement le menton, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Au moins, la colère s'était volatilisée.

« Je sais que tu souffres, Rin. Parfois je t'entends pleurer la nuit », débuta-t-il avec un regard perçant.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

« Mais je suis ton protecteur. C'est sur moi que les coups doivent être portés. Toi, tu devrais seulement…trouver un moyen de laisser le passé derrière …», murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, chassa ses larmes du revers de la main, tenta de se nettoyer un peu le visage, tout en contrôlant ses sanglots. « Oui…Oui…vous avez entièrement raison », chuchota-t-elle d'un souffle tremblotant.

Elle devait lâcher prise…Laisser Kohaku, Kaede…les deux maintenant des vestiges du passé. Ils étaient partis pour toujours, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas être impulsive et risquer sa propre vie à cause de ses peurs et de ses souvenirs noirs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulu qu'elle se mette dans un tel état…

Sesshomaru…il avait été un fragment de son passé…pendant de nombreuses années. À la fin, elle l'avait presque complètement laissé derrière elle. Mais maintenant il était de retour, il était son présent. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé au début…mais il était vraiment réapparu au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin…

Elle se rappela lorsque Kohaku était mort : à quel point elle avait réalisé que son amour pour lui était fort.

Et maintenant…en seulement quelques semaines, c'était Sesshomaru qui était redevenu le centre de son univers, une fois de plus…Elle prit conscience à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Oui, elle avait tant besoin de lui!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça fermement, consciente de son armure froide, elle blottit tout de même son visage contre l'une de ses épaules.

« Rin », dit-il, un peu tendu, incertain de comment il devait réagir.

« Sesshomaru-sama…promettez-moi une chose… », murmura-t-elle, toujours dans ses bras. « Je vous en supplie…ne m'abandonnez pas »

Ses yeux d'ambre s'adoucirent. Il glissa un bras autour d'elle.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

…Fin de chapitre…

A/N : Bon je sais que la scène du milieu avec les vassaux pervers c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant X)

Bon réponse à ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes :

Hiyoki-chan : Ahh t'en fais pas trop Hiyoki, ça va commencer à chauffer très bientôt ;)

Nahilliam : Oui ça faisait longtemps :) Oui c'est exactement pour ça que je me donne la peine de traduire cette fic, et aussi parce que je veux améliorer mes compétences en traduction, mais bon :) J'espère que tu l'aimeras!

Bon et des petits commentaires en cette nouvelle année qui s'amorce, ce serait sympa :)


End file.
